Juego de niños
by Yumelynn Fiore
Summary: Por su oscuro pasado Draco teme perder a su hijo, por lo que decide casarse. Scorpius no está muy contento pero ya encontró a la mujer perfecta para que sea su nueva madre. Hermione está soltera de nuevo y quizá sea obra de Merlín que ahora sea una de las solteras más deseadas del mundo mágico. Los adultos tienen un plan, los niños también… Y es cuando ellos juegan a ser cupido.
1. Preludio

**N/A: **Últimamente me ha dado mucho por el Dramione, y ahora traigo una de las tantas ideas que he traído en mente.

.

.

**Summary: **Por sus errores del pasado y ante la insistencia de Daphne, Draco teme perder a su hijo Scorpius. Junto a su amigo Blaise incurre en una alocada idea, casarse con una mujer que sobrepase las conexiones que tiene Daphne. Scorpius tiene seis años y lo que más desea en el mundo es una madre, y con su tía Pansy como aliada podría ver cumplido su deseo. Pero padre e hijo no tardaran en descubrir que sus grandes mentes piensan igual. Sobre todo al tener los dos, a la misma hija de muggles en mente: Hermione Granger.

Pero la elegida tiene muchas cosas en su ajetreada cabeza. Recién termina su relación de diez años de noviazgo con Ronald Weasley, y es la hermana de éste quien la alienta a vivir su nueva soltería. Al ser inteligente, bonita, poseedora de un buen puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, tener una decente cuenta en Gringotts, ser una de las brujas más poderosas del mundo mágico, heroína de guerra y ser una de las dos personas de más confianza del mismísimo Ministro Kingsley, la hacen ante los ojos de los solteros de Londres mágico, más que tentadora. Y lo que menos imaginaba Hermione Granger es convertirse en la primera —y única— opción de un rubio niño que la quiere como su nueva madre. Y menos que ése niño fuera el hijo de su enemigo Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy la tendrá difícil en unir a su padre con Hermione, y al enterarse de su enemistad en Hogwarts —y que continúa aún después de eso— se dará cuenta que provocar un simple encuentro accidental no será suficiente. Afortunadamente su madrina Pansy tiene sus propios motivos para ayudarlo en su odisea. Y algunos adultos ayudarán también a verlos juntos… mientras que otros, eso es lo que menos quieren.

¿Qué Hermione Granger termine enamorada de Draco Malfoy? ¿Y Draco Malfoy locamente enamorado de Hermione Granger? ¡Bah! Juego de niños… ¿O tal vez no?

Por qué el amor no aparece de la noche a la mañana, especialmente en dos personas que no pueden verse el uno al otro sin agitar sus varitas y lanzarle un hechizo a su enemigo.

**Aclaraciones:** La historia se ubica diez años después del final de la guerra. Sólo no hay que tomar en cuenta el epilogo del último libro :)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a la creadora del increíble mundo Potterico, J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**.:: Preludio ::.**

Sus ojos grises observaban con detenimiento el rostro femenino que se encontraba en la chimenea, a la vez que se llevaba su vaso con whisky de fuego a la boca.

—Vamos, Draco. Sabes que tengo los suficientes contactos para hacerlo.

—Ja… —se burló Malfoy—. Yo también tengo los míos, Daphne.

—Es mi sobrino. El único hijo de mi adorada hermana Astoria, y quiero que esté conmigo.

—Puedes verlo, pero aquí en mi casa, como debe de ser.

—Agrr… ¡Malfoy! ¡Yo nunca pondré un pie en tu maldita mansión!

Él rodó lo ojos y la miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Por amor a Merlín, ¿Aún estas enojada por haberte rechazado?

—¡Por supuesto! No puedes negarlo, tú y yo nos parecemos mucho en eso. No toleramos el rechazo —Draco se llevó un nuevo trago a los labios—. Primero te casaste con mi hermana, y aún después de su muerte te atreviste a rechazar a una Greengrass.

Malfoy rodó nuevamente los ojos. Cada vez que hablaba con esa mujer era lo mismo de siempre. Bebió nuevamente de su vaso de whisky de fuego, ocasión que aprovechó para observar de reojo su reloj de muñeca, un obsequio de su amigo Blaise. Mientras hacía una cuenta mental retrocedió un par de pasos. Ya esperaba impaciente a su pequeño cómplice mientras hacía oídos sordos a las palabras de Daphne Greengrass.

El fuerte ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo alerto, seguido por unos diminutos pasos que se dirigían hacía él. Scorpius Malfoy, con varita de juguete en mano, lanzó un pequeño saltito al frente y apuntó con su varita a la gigante cabeza de su tía.

—_¡Bonpalda!_ —Scorpius esperó unos segundos antes de continuar con su exposición de hechizos—. _¡Bonpalda! ¡Bonpalda! ¡Bonpalda!_ —en su mente sólo podía ver la cabeza de la rubia explotar.

Draco Malfoy sonrió de lado al ver los ojos de su cuñada entrecerrarse en señal de fastidió.

—Draco… —comenzó hablando lo más calmada que podía—. Deberías dejar a Scorpius con algún elfo o al menos enséñale a no interrumpir las conversaciones de los adultos.

Él oji-gris mayor escuchó el ¡Poff! y su cuñada desapareció de la chimenea. El pequeño Malfoy dejó caer su brazo antes de comenzar a lisar su ropa que se había arrugado un poco al correr hacía la sala. Volteó y levantó su cabeza para observar a su progenitor.

—¿Lo he hecho bien, padre?

—Por supuesto que sí, Scorpius. Ahora ve y arregla tus cosas que hoy iremos a ver a los tíos Pansy y Blaise.

Los ojos del niño parecieron brillar.

—¡Sí! La tía Pansy me llevará hoy al callejón Diagon. Dijo que me compraría un obsequio —su padre entreabrió sus labios pero no tuvo oportunidad de responderle a su hijo ya que éste había salido corriendo apresurado.

—Esa Pansy —murmuró Draco por lo bajo.

Draco terminó su bebida antes de colocar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa de cristal. Pasó la mano por su nuca, estaba seguro que pronto le daría dolor de cabeza. Se encaminó a paso lento hacía su despacho en busca de algunos papeles. Tendría que hablar con Blaise sobre los problemas que le estaba dando Daphne ¡Por la barba de Merlin! ¡La mujer le quería quitar a su hijo! Sí, puede ser que después de diez largos años la fortuna de los Malfoy haya sido recuperada e incluso haya aumentado un poco gracias a sus negocios. Ser viudo y con un pasado oscuro, según ella, lo hacía un mal ejemplo para Scorpius. Sí Daphne Greengrass quería jugar… entonces él jugaría y usaría todas y cada una de sus piezas.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **Hice un sencillo banner —y de paso les dejo la portada para que puedan observarla mejor—. En el banner se puede leer un poco de lo que va la historia, además de observarse un poco el pequeño Scorpius, y es que finalmente he encontrado a la imagen perfecta que le dará vida a mi Scorpius Malfoy. ¡Y es que me lo he imaginado así! Sus ojos grises —aunque en realidad son verdes, pero me decidí que para esta historia Scorp sería la copia exacta de su padre—, oh y el cabello con cero gomina justo como lo lleva Draco en su quinto año. Ya sin más les dejo la dirección del banner, sólo hay que quitar los espacios y colocar el punto. Desde ya muchas gracias por leer y por sus hermosos reviews :)

**Banner****:** img15 (punto) imageshack (punto) us / img15 / 3656 / bannerjuegodn (punto) png

**Portada****:** img4 (punto) imageshack (punto) us / img4 / 9021 / x300jdn (punto) png


	2. C01: ¿Me caso?

**N/A: **Les traigo actualización, y yo que creía que tardaría más :S Agradezco mucho los reviews, las que dan Follow y colocan en Favoritos.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a la creadora del increíble mundo Potterico, J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**.:: 01 ::.**

**¿Me caso?**

Hermione Granger se encontraba en aquél momento de la mañana en una joyería muggle. Diez años. Ya llevaba diez largos años de noviazgo con Ronald Weasley y aún no daba el gran paso. Observaba detenidamente todos y cada uno de los anillos de compromiso que estaban tras el cristal. Anillos de oro, plata, oro blanco. Un diamante grande, pequeño o en forma de corazón. Incluso, para mirarlos con más detenimiento, se inclinó un poco apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

Suspiró. El pelirrojo no se había atrevido a hacerle la pregunta durante diez años, ¿Qué le confirmaba que lo hiciera en unos días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¡Oh, por Merlín! Mentalmente la castaña elevó sus brazos al cielo.

Se incorporó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Anillos de compromiso frente a ella. Volteó a su izquierda, un par de argollas de oro. Volteó a su derecha, y más joyas. Pero eso último no fue lo que le llamo la atención, sino el pequeño papel promocional de la susodicha joyería sobre la vitrina. En él una pareja aparecía abrazada. Un poco más abajo traía otra imagen… ¡El zoom al maldito anillo!

Se supone que solamente se dirigió al lugar para llevar el preciado anillo de compromiso que le dio su padre a su madre para que le hicieran una minuciosa limpieza a la joya. Y al final había terminado cuestionándose su relación con Ron. Levantó la vista ante la llegada de la mujer que la había atendido minutos antes.

—Señorita Granger… —murmuró la rubia mujer mientras alzaba lo suficiente la pequeña cajita negra en la que había traído el anillo. Abrió lentamente la tapa de la caja y Hermione pudo observar el anillo de su madre. Sin saber porque una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Dudando, la castaña tomo el anillo entre sus dedos. Tuvo la tentación de colocárselo en su dedo anular, pero no. Al final desecho ésa idea.

La dependienta no se sorprendió cuando los ojos de su clienta resplandecieron. Y es que Hermione ya había olvidado lo romántico que llegaba a ser su padre. Su madre, Jane, en algún momento de su niñez, le llegó a contar la historia de ambos. Como se habían conocido desde jóvenes en la escuela. Como él a la edad de dieciséis años se le había declarado a Jane. Su decisión de casarse al graduarse de la universidad. Y como diez años después de su primer beso, su hija ya venía en camino. Pero lo que en verdad la emocionaba eran los treinta años de matrimonio y las palabras_ "Mi amor por Siempre"_ grabadas en el anillo, porque de alguna forma su historia se seguía escribiendo día a día.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Hermione devolvió el anillo a la cajita que aún continuaba en las manos de la rubia. Ésta última la colocó en la base de cristal y deslizó por la superficie el delgado y blanco papel. La castaña lo tomo y con sus ojos constató el precio del servicio. Dirigió su mano dentro de su bolso para sacar su monedero. Ensanchó los ojos al ver el nulo dinero muggle. Ladeó la cabeza resignada.

—¿Aceptas tarjeta de crédito?

Terminando el calvario de hacerse preguntas a las que no podía darles respuesta, caminaba al mismo tiempo que se afirmaba la idea de hablar claramente con el joven auror Weasley. Metió sus manos dentro de la chaqueta de mezclilla y esquivando a uno que otro muggle y apresuró el paso rumbo a la calle Charing Cross.

.

.

.

En la residencia Zabini el amo y señor del lugar se encontraba analizando algunas opciones son su preocupado amigo Draco, quien con muy atenta mirada no despegaba los ojos de su compañero Slytherin al verlo leer pergamino tras pergamino.

—Bueno… —susurró Zabini—. Técnicamente no hay forma de que pueda quitártelo.

El moreno tomo asiento en su sofá favorito, mientras el rubio se puso de pie rápidamente. Impaciente se acomodó su túnica y miró a Blaise directamente a los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres con _técnicamente_? —Draco arrastró las palabras. Él se daba una idea de a lo que se refería su amigo. Ambos conocían perfectamente a Daphne Greengrass.

Con su dedo índice Zabini subió sus gafas que comenzaban a resbalar por su nariz. Draco torció la boca, de alguna manera resignado ante la nueva afición de la serpiente. El rubio aún le parecía irreal como Blaise Zabini, tan sólo unos años atrás se jactaba de que jamás tocaría a la _sangre sucia_, a un _mestizo_ e incluso que nunca voltearía a ver a los _traidores a la sangre_.

Pero ahora, en lo que respectaba a Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini era uno de los magos de sangre pura que tenía más conocimiento sobre la vida muggle. E igualmente había arrastrado a su esposa Pansy en eso, y ella era la principal culpable de que a Scorpius le diera el gusto por los cuentos muggle. Tampoco es que se quejara, él, al igual que sus padres y el matrimonio Zabini, ya había dejado el prejuicio de la sangre limpia atrás.

—Sabes perfectamente que Daphne tiene muchos contactos. Tiene importantes amigos y conocidos que no dudarían de hacerle un favor gracias a su cara bonita —Blaise había rotó el silencio sepulcral mientras acomodaba libremente su codo sobre el posabrazos del sofá, al ver a su rubio amigo caminar libremente por lo largo y ancho de su despacho esperó a que él hablara.

—¿Y no tengo posibilidades?

Blaise se acomodó en su asiento antes de continuar.

—Daphne ésta más limpia que nosotros. Al menos si de la guerra estamos hablando… —se apresuró a decir—. Su familia tuvo una nula intervención, y en cambio a alguien como a ti y como a mi nos tomo años limpiar nuestros nombres y el de nuestras familias…

—¡Exacto! ¡Eso es lo que yo también digo! Pero en cambio ella… No deja de recordármelo. Es como… —el rubio se detuvo para reflexionar sus palabras. Y antes de hablar se aclaró la garganta—. Ella quiere usar mi pasado en mi contra, Blaise.

—A lo largo de estos últimos años me he encontrado con personas igual, Draco. No eres el único que ha pasado por esto —para entonces el moreno ya se había levantado de su lugar y sus pasos se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba el rubio—. Pero también conozco personas que me tratan por quien soy ahora, no por lo que fui —Blaise dio una palmada a la espalda de su amigo—. Lamentablemente para ti… rechazaste a la chica equivocada.

—¿Entonces que hago, Zabini? —Malfoy se había volteado a encararlo—. ¡¿Cómo me quitó a esa mujer de encima?! —su mente se encontraba en blanco—. ¡¿Me caso?! —y al ver la sonrisa del moreno, el rubio se arrepintió de tal sugerencia. Rápidamente levantó sus manos en negativa—. ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Oh sí. Lo harás —ni Blaise sabía como era capaz de hablar aún con la sonrisa en sus labios—. Piénsalo, Draco ¡Sería el plan perfecto! —el moreno se encaminó nuevamente hacía su escritorio—. Tenemos que pensarlo muy bien. Detalle a detalle.

Y Draco Malfoy perdió el sentido del habla. Sólo podía ver a su llamado _amigo_ como si de pronto le hubiera salido una cabeza de hipogrifo.

.

.

.

Finalmente Hermione llegó al Caldero Chorreante y no tardó en divisar la cabellera pelirroja. Se dirigió hacía él y antes de sentarse frente a Ron, desde lejos Hannah Longbotton le habló.

—Hola Hermione, ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

—No. Estoy bien —respondió mientras se sentaba—. En realidad sólo estoy de paso —continuó a lo que la rubia asintió. La castaña levantó una ceja ante las acciones del muchacho frente a ella, quién ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, Hermione carraspeó tratando de llamar su atención—. Ronald… —el aludido elevó su cabeza encontrándose con los ojos marrones de su novia.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Weasley a punto de ahogarse con la comida que recién metía dentro de su boca—. Tardaste mucho… ¿Paso algo?

—No —le contestó sin más, mientras él continuaba llevándose una pierna de pollo a la boca—. Tenemos que hablar seriamente ¿Podrías dejar de comer por unos minutos?

Los ojos azules se posaron en la castaña.

—¿Lo ves? Sí pasa algo —con la blanca servilleta Ron se limpió sus manos, para después dirigirla hacía sus labios. Bebió un poco del vino que había pedido y la observó detenidamente—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Quiero hablar sobre nosotros —ella tragó saliva tratando por todos los medios de no quedarse sin voz—. De lo nuestro —continuó. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Pero para sorpresa de Hermione, Ron la dejo continuar—. He reflexionado sobre nuestra relación y no creo que nos esté llevando a ningún lado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Es decir… llevamos años como novios pero nunca nos hemos detenido a hacer un plan de vida… Un mutuo plan de vida —se apresuró a agregar—. Yo estoy sumida en mi trabajo al igual que tú en el tuyo… ¿Cuándo comenzamos a hacer nuestra vida tan rutinaria? —ella guardo silencio para que él respondiera.

—No lo había dicho antes pero también había estado pensando lo mismo, Hermione —ella le prestó toda la atención del mundo intentando desaparecer el nudo que comenzaba a formársele en la garganta—. He estado tan sumido en mis misiones como Auror que las hice lo primordial en mi vida. Y sin darme cuenta en segundo plano deje…

—Nuestra relación —concluyó ella, él asintió. Hermione dirigió sus ojos hacía el techo meditando—. Ahora que lo pienso creo que yo también hice lo mismo. Me enfoqué completamente en el Ministerio de magia que me olvide completamente de nosotros —regreso sus ojos de nuevo a él—. No tenemos un futuro juntos, al menos no ahora.

—¿Estas terminando conmigo?

—¿Tu qué pensarías sobre eso?

Ron la miró con detenimiento, y analizó la situación.

—Sería lo correcto ¿no? Lo mejor para ambos —ella asintió en respuesta.

—_"Ya que..."_ ¡Oye! ¡Hannah! —la castaña llamó a la rubia. Mostró su dedo índice y su dedo medio de la mano derecha para ilustrar a la señora Longbottom—. ¡Dos cervezas de mantequilla por acá! —dirigió de nuevo su rostro al muchacho frente a ella—. Tenemos cosas que celebrar… —murmuró por lo bajo, para que sólo ellos dos pudieran escuchar aquellas palabras.

Hannah no tardó más de dos minutos para llegar a la mesa con los dos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Aquí tienen chicos —la rubia les dedicó una sonrisa antes de irse, ambos jóvenes le respondieron de la misma forma en agradecimiento.

—¿Tenemos algo que celebrar? —preguntó Ronald.

—Por supuesto —le respondió al muchacho—. Por terminar nuestro noviazgo con madurez… —Hermione elevó su vaso de cerveza al aire—. Y por que nuestra amistad no se pierda a pesar de concluir una relación de pareja —Weasley hizo la misma acción que la joven y elevó de igual forma su vaso al aire.

—Por que ya no criticarás más mis modales en la mesa y porque ya no te usaré como mi despertador personal…

Ella se vio forzada a reír, de cualquier forma las dos cosas eran ciertas. Ambos chocaron sutilmente sus vasos para después llevárselos a la boca, dispuestos a beber su contenido. Con disimulo Hermione observó a Ron mientras bebía su cerveza. Él en especial no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, a excepción de las veces en las que le daba ataques de madurez, y cuando tan extraño suceso sucedía, era un recuerdo épico. La castaña colocó el vaso sobre la mesa de madera. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se apreciaba en el rostro de Ronald. Finalmente Hermione se puso de pie, pero no antes de colocar algunos sickles junto a su vaso medio vacío.

—Adiós, Ron —se despidió dulcemente mientras se encaminaba para salir detrás del Caldero Chorreante y dirigirse al callejón Diagon.

—Adiós, Hermione… Hip —Granger alcanzó a voltear para ver al pelirrojo cubrir su boca, la otra mano la movía de un lado a otro despidiéndose. Ella rodó los ojos.

"_¿A ésas horas de la mañana ya estaba borracho?"_ Hermione suspiró. Sólo podía significar una cosa, al día siguiente partiría a una misión. La castaña solamente se digno a despedirse agitano su mano, acto que ocasiono que Ronald moviera de manera insistente su brazo, al grado de casi golpear al hombre sentado junto a él. Hermione contuvo su risa y continuó su camino. Cuando llegó a la pared que conducía al callejón Diagon la tocó con su varita, ladrillo a ladrillo comenzaron a abrirle paso a la bruja. Se adentró en el callejón y agitó su varita una vez más para aparecer en el piso que compartía con Ron. Daba gracias a Merlín por conservar aún el departamento que consiguió al independizarse después de graduarse de Hogwarts. Por ahora iría a empacar sus cosas… y tal vez a llorar en silencio.


	3. C02: Los niños oyen

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Veo que hay nuevas lectoras, pues bienvenidas sean. _Juego de niños_ sigue siendo agregado a Favoritos ¡que felicidad! ¡Ya llegó un nuevo capítulo! No me voy antes sin desearles un feliz año nuevo —algo atrasado, pero mejor tarde que nunca— y que el 2013 les depare lo mejor :)

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a la creadora del increíble mundo Potterico, J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**.:: 02 ::.**

**Los niños oyen**

Tan sólo unos segundos después de pisar el dormitorio que compartía con Ronald Weasley, Hermione observó con detenimiento cada detalle. La cama matrimonial vestida con sabanas color crema. La alfombra que combinaba perfectamente con el suelo de madera. Se tomó su tiempo para grabar cada rasgo de aquella habitación, ya que tenía pensado no volver a aquél lugar. O al menos, no volver a entrar a un espacio tan personal como lo sería la habitación del pelirrojo. Agitó su varita y con un _bauleo_ sus maletas comenzaron a hacerse por sí solas.

Camino lentamente por la habitación, golpeando levemente su varita en la palma de su mano izquierda. Por un instante le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la señorita Holland, su profesora de Ciencias Naturales en su colegio muggle. Ella tenía la costumbre de caminar sigilosamente entre las filas de los pupitres y el ruido de su regla de plástico golpeando sobre la palma de su mano ponía nerviosos a sus estudiantes. Observándote desde arriba cual águila lista para capturar su alimento, y de cierta forma así era. Sí te atrapaba distraído o dormido en clase, el simple ruido de la regla golpeando sobre la madera del pupitre te hacía saltar en tu asiento.

Hermione sonrió ante su prodigiosa memoria, a la vez que giraba sobre sus talones. Afortunadamente ella nunca había tenido ése problema. Tampoco era por presumir, pero su inteligencia, entusiasmo y responsabilidad la llevaron a convertirse en la favorita de sus profesores. Inclusive de ésa mujer —que según los rumores que corrían entre los niños—, tenía un iceberg en lugar de corazón. La castaña salió de la recamara y con un _baul locomotor_ las maletas la siguieron hacía la pequeña sala.

Nuevamente se ocupó en inspeccionar el lugar. Realmente le costaba despedirse de aquél sitio en el que vivió durante años ¿Y cómo no? Era un lugar lleno de sueños…, tal vez algún día llenarlo de niños que correrían alegremente de aquí a allá, sin importarles siquiera haber tirado el costoso jarrón que les regalo la tía Muriel. Pero al final, nada que un _reparo_ de mamá o papá no pudieran arreglar.

Pero ni su inteligencia ni la valentía Gryffindor la habían preparado. Ella se confió. Cayó en la rutina y no pudo salir a flote. Se sentía culpable por matar el amor, de eso no había duda ¿Pero era sólo culpa de ella? No, por supuesto que no. Ella intentó hablar con Ron… lo intentó muchas veces, y Hermione realmente quería hablar. Estuvo a punto de arrojar al pelirrojo a una silla, lanzarle un _incarcerous_ o un_ inmobilus _y sentarse junto a él a charlar. Pero los muggles no tienen magia, ellos no lanzan hechizos a sus novios para que finalmente se queden quietos y puedan escucharlas.

Simplemente ya no había vuelta atrás. Podría intentar arreglar las cosas con Ron, pero era cierto que ya no sentía lo mismo, tal vez sí él se propusiera conquistarla de nuevo ella pondría todo de su parte para sacar adelante la relación… todos esos años lo valían. Pero él partiría mañana hacía una nueva misión, la castaña no pudo evitar pensar que el trabajo del pelirrojo había tenido mucho que ver. Sin embargo no puede culpar a la profesión que Weasley decidió tomar. Es decir, Harry también era auror, y, él y Ginny siguen teniendo un matrimonio de lo más hermoso.

¿Acaso era demasiado para Ronald tener un deber de esa índole y por otro lado una novia que lo esperará siempre en casa? Hermione siempre había estado consiente de lo que sería ser un auror. Salir por días e incluso semanas en misiones. Otras tantas encomiendas secretas que le impedía a Weasley hablarle de ellas. Y ella no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, desliz tras desliz. Preguntándole. Cuestionándole. Ronald tenía poca paciencia, y ella corrigiéndolo sobre hechizos o pociones, tal como en Hogwarts tiempo atrás. Su forma de comer, su forma de hablar… tal vez… ¡No!

¡Aghrr!

Era mejor detener sus ideas por el momento, ahora tenía que preocuparse por lo que tenía enfrente, lo cual era su mudanza. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para hablar con él, estando en sus cincos sentidos después de beber incontable whisky se daría cuenta de que ella, ni sus cosas, estaban en el departamento. Claro que después le vendría ése recuerdo fugaz de la plática que habían tenido en la cual daban por terminada su relación.

Hermione suspiró. Colocó su mirada en los cuadros sobre la chimenea, había muchos que atesoraban viejos momentos, fotografías con movimiento y otras pocas muggles. En una, ella junto a sus amigos, la ahora familia Potter, Harry, Ginny y sus cuatro hijos Teddy, James, Albus y la pequeña Lily Luna. En otra se podía apreciar a Ron junto a su ahijado James en su último cumpleaños, recién había cumplido ocho.

En otra fotografía Hermione sonreía alegremente a su ahijado Albus. A la castaña se le curvaron los labios en un tierno gesto al tomar el portarretratos compuesto por conchas y caracoles que el niño le regaló. En uno de sus tantos paseos a la playa, el pequeño Potter había decidido regalarle algo a su tía Mione para celebrar su ascenso en el Ministerio.

Se dedicó toda la tarde a buscar conchas y caracoles perdidos en la arena, más un poco de pegamento sumado a un poco de color, después de un par de horas, Albus Potter terminó su obra muy al estilo _Gryffindor_. Un portarretratos en tonos rojos con la pequeña cabeza de un león dorado en una de sus esquinas. En la fotografía mágica se apreciaba a Albus en los brazos de Hermione, la castaña sonriéndole al pequeño para después mirar hacia el frente y sonreír a la cámara, momento aprovechado por el de ojos verdes para darle un beso en la mejilla a su madrina.

Finalmente toma la foto en sus manos para después dirigir sus ojos a un portarretrato con una fotografía muggle de ella junto a sus padres, y la toma también para llevársela consigo. Se dirigió de nuevo junto a sus maletas, realizó un hechizo de reducción y lo colocó todo en la fiel bolsa que la ha acompañado desde años atrás. Sacó su varita del bolsillo detrás de su pantalón, dio un último vistazo a su alrededor y después de un _¡Poff!_ desapareció rumbo al hogar de sus padres.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy dejaba caer sus dedos sobre el escritorio, una y otra vez, en una clara muestra de aburrimiento. Ayudado de un vuela pluma, llevaba la última hora escribiendo en un pergamino en blanco, y ahora que el rubio lo contemplaba de reojo, ya no se encontraba tan en blanco. Conscientemente había recordado todos y cada uno de sus _affair_. No podía darse el lujo de ocultar nombres ¿verdad?

¿De _amoríos_ en Hogwart? listo.

¿De sus amoríos con una _novia no oficial_? por su puesto.

¿De aquellas que se habían acercado a _consolar_ a un triste viudo? anotado.

El moreno levantaba una ceja, nombre tras nombre era dicho por el rubio, a lo que el vuela pluma presurosa lo plasmaba en el pergamino. Zabini no era sólo el abogado de Draco, no era solamente el que se encargaba de sus asuntos legales, tanto de él como de cualquiera de los integrantes de la familia Malfoy. Durante años había trabajado para el rubio, juntos se habían dedicado a sacar a flote los negocios, que ante el exilio de Lucius Malfoy del mundo mágico, se habían visto tambalear.

Y es que no hubo peor castigo para el patriarca de los Malfoy que ser exiliado al Londres muggle, y por si fuera poco, sin varita y sin magia. Una larga condena a purgar, que sin duda él hubiera preferido mil veces expiar en Azkaban. Pero bueno, once años podían pasarse rápido. Ahora Lucius veía el lado bueno de tan horrible martirio, solamente ocho meses más y podría pisar su amaba mansión en Wiltshire.

Narcissa y Draco, por el contrario, habían sido absueltos. Narcissa, sin embargo había optado por compartir tal condena y vivir junto a él en el mundo muggle. Draco por el contrario, vivió en Wiltshire hasta la muerte de su esposa Astoria, que ante la insistencia de su padre, él y Scorpius habían ido a vivir junto a ellos en su lujosa mansión en Londres.

Pero Blaise decidió volver a lo que realmente era importante, contemplaba al rubio caminar de un lado a otro, y es que desde hace un par de minutos ya se había puesto de pie. Fue entonces que Zabini ya no pudo más con la duda y seguramente él lo mataría en cuanto lo trajera de vuelta a la tierra. Sin más lo imitó y se puso de igual forma de pie, acercándose lentamente a Draco. Malfoy ni siquiera captó su presencia, seguramente seguía sumido en la búsqueda de algún nombre perdido en su memoria. El moreno metió sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y termino dándose por vencido en la espera del rubio.

—Oye, dragón… —le habló. Draco volteó a verle, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pero rápidamente esa expresión desapareció de su rostro _¡Maldición! ¿Cuándo se levantó del maldito sofá?_

—Aún no termino con mi lista, Zabini —Blaise elevó una ceja nuevamente ¿Acaso eso que había captado en su voz era una pizca de orgullo? Bueno, sí. Seguramente al ser un Malfoy te llenaría de orgullo que tu lista de conquistas la conformaran más de quince nombres.

—Lamento bajarte de tu nube a estas alturas… —Draco lo observó con cautela ¿Acaso tenía otra idea en mente?—. ¿Pero qué le dirás a Scorpius? Es decir, la mujer con la que te cases tendrá que convivir con Scorpius —Blaise entrecerró sus ojos—. ¿O pensabas casarte en secreto y mantenerla escondida de tu familia? —el moreno se llevó una mano a la barbilla tratando de acomodar mejor sus ideas—. Aunque sí se supone que te casaras será para que te ayude a conservar a Scorpius, y lo primordial sería que Daphne conociera el importante nombre de tu esposa.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba más pálido de lo normal, y lo que ni siquiera le pasaba al moreno por la cabeza, es que le había dejado de prestar atención en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Scorpius. _¡Por Merlin! ¡Tiene razón! ¡Zabini, idiota y su estúpida idea!_

—Pero no te preocupes mi amigo —comenzó a hablar nuevamente el moreno—. Tú te casaras, de Scorpius ya hablaremos luego —Blaise ignoró los pasos que el rubio daba hacía la puerta dispuesto a tomar el picaporte—. Tal vez podamos mandarlo de viaje junto a sus abuelos mientras nosotros nos encargamos del problema…

.

.

.

Scorpius Malfoy ya se encontraba impaciente, llevaba minutos esperando a su padre. Y el retardo de su padrino Blaise tampoco ayudaba mucho. Según Pansy ambos hombres se encontraban hablando amenamente en el despacho de Zabini. Pero lo que el más pequeño de los Malfoy ansiaba era ya partir junto a su tía Pansy al callejón Diagon. Mentalmente ya tenía preparada una lista de las cosas que quería pedirle a ella.

Salir con Pansy Zabini era como un día de Navidad, ella era Santa Clause y él, el niño que se portó magníficamente durante todo el año. Lentamente logró escabullirse fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba junto a su tía, asciendo caso omiso de las palabras antes dichas por la peli-negra. No fue difícil, gracias a su corta estatura abrirse camino hacia la habitación, que tiempo atrás fue acondicionada como estudio por su padrino, sería realmente fácil.

El rubio paró en seco cuando Wido, el elfo domestico de los Zabini lo observaba desde lejos. Scorpius tragó saliva nervioso, Wido lo miraba curioso sin intención de moverse de su lugar. Entrecerró sus ojos, conversó en anteriores ocasiones con él, y era un elfo fiel a sus amos. No llevaban una relación de amistad y mucho menos de amo y sirviente. Para él y para el resto de los elfos de la mansión Zabini, no era más que el ahijado de los amos que llegaba a visitarlos de vez en cuando. Aun así, Pansy y Blaise habían dado la orden de que cuando el rubio estuviera en la mansión, ellos debían de obedecerlo como si la orden viniera de los mismos Zabini.

A Wido le había dado curiosidad la forma de caminar del invitado. Caminando de puntitas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Acercándose extremadamente a las mesas o demás muebles que se encontraba por el camino, como sí estos pudieran servirle de muro y esconderlo de quién fuera que se estuviera escondiendo. Ése niño podía ser pequeño, pero resultaba ser muy persuasivo, ya lo recordaba muy bien el anciano elfo. No muy lejos estuvo el día en que accidentalmente Scorpius tiró el jarrón preferido de la señora Zabini, el niño rápidamente había tranquilizado al elfo que se culpaba incesantemente por descuidar al infante, incluso ordenándole que no se torturara. Sin embargo, hizo lo que cualquier Malfoy en su situación haría. Echarle la culpa a alguien más. Pansy no había tardado en llegar alarmada por el ruido, ahí, junto al jarrón roto en el suelo estaban Scorpius y Wido.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —preguntó Pansy, captó que Scorpius volteaba a su alrededor mientras Wido se llevaba sus manos al pecho.

—Ama… —comenzó hablando el elfo.

—El lo hizo… —Scorpius interrumpió al elfo y dirigió su dedo acusador a Miela, el felino mascota de la señora, quién en ése instante se lamía inocentemente su pata delantera.

Siendo la mascota consentida de casa, Miela había salido airosa de la tan baja artimaña cometida por el rubio. No fue así para el Malfoy menor, que en un momento de sinceridad con su padre le había comentado tal travesura. Sin lograr escapar de una larga charla entre padre e hijo, Scorpius entendió que no por temor a un castigo tendría que dejar de admitir su responsabilidad, y ésa misma tarde su padre lo había llevado de vuelta a la mansión Zabini para que se disculpara con su madrina Pansy.

Wido trató de alejar aquellos recuerdos de su pequeña cabeza, y continuó observando al niño, un ligero escalofrío recorrió su diminuto cuerpo, y es que esos ojos grises parecieran que pudieran leer sus pensamientos. Atentamente vio como el niño llevaba su delgado dedito índice a su boca, y eso Wido, logró captarlo perfectamente. Una rotunda orden de silencio. Suspirando, el elfo continúo su camino, pero no logrando ignorar los pasos alegres que Scorpius daba hacía la habitación donde se encontraba Draco Malfoy acompañando a Blaise Zabini. Sí Wido hubiera permanecido atento se daría cuenta que aquél día del jarrón y Miela, sería recordado como él última día en que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy mintió.

Y Scorpius por otro lado, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, y detrás de ella se encontraban su padre y Blaise. Se dispuso a tocarla y alertarlos de su presencia, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—_Oye, dragón…—. _Esa había sido la voz de su padrino, ¿Dragón? Sí, recordaba muy bien que así le llamaba a su padre. Era como muestra de cariño, así mismo su padrino tenía el hábito de llamarlo a él _Escorpión_, en alusión a su nombre.

—_Aún no termino con mi lista, Zabini—_. Esa fue la voz de su padre ¿lista? Su curiosidad lo hizo pegar su oído a la puerta, que se lograba escuchar perfectamente. No entendía como su padrino había pasado por alto el no hechizar la habitación. Su padre, e incluso su abuelo Lucius eran muy cuidadosos con eso. Todavía viviendo en el mundo muggle hechizaban la habitación para que ningún ruido o voz saliera de sus cuatro paredes.

—_Lamento bajarte de tu nube a estas alturas… ¿Pero qué le dirás a Scorpius?_. Al escuchar su nombre, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que despegara su oído y saliera corriendo de nuevo junto a Pansy, pero al mismo tiempo lo mantenía sin moverse. —_Es decir, la mujer con la que te cases tendrá que convivir con Scorpius_. ¿Casar? _—¿O pensabas casarte en secreto y mantenerla escondida de tu familia? Aunque sí se supone que te casarás será para que te ayude a conservar a Scorpius, y lo primordial sería que Daphne conociera el importante nombre de tu esposa. Pero no te preocupes mi amigo. Tú te casarás, de Scorpius ya hablaremos luego. Tal vez podamos mandarlo de viaje junto a sus abuelos mientras nosotros nos encargamos del problema…_ Su cerebro comenzó a trabar a mil, ¿Casar? ¿Conservar? ¿Daphne? Ya decía él que ésa mañana la presencia de Daphne por la Red Flu no significaba nada bueno. Curioso se pegó más a la puerta hasta recargarse por completo con el fin de escuchar mejor lo que hablaban los adultos… hasta que la puerta se abrió y cayó directo al suelo.

Desde el lugar en el que se encontraba podía contemplar los zapatos negros y ostentosamente caros, y claro que sabía de quién se trataba. Se quedó quieto y en silencio, _Sí lo niegas… sí lo ignoras no existe_, se repetía una y otra vez.

Draco se inclinó y miró cuidadosamente a su primogénito. Vestía ropa muggle, pero no se molestaría en preguntar, sería una de las locas ideas de su madrina. Lo que observó detenidamente fue la prenda sobre su cabeza, se la quitó, lo que ocasiono que algunos cabellos rubios cayeran hacía los lados. Blaise le había hablado sobre las famosas _gorras_, eran muy concurridas entre los niños y los jóvenes muggles, pero Scorpius no era muy aficionado a esas cosas, especialmente en verano, aunque le permitieran protegerse del sol, él no las usaba. Así que todo debió de haber sido obra de su querida amiga Pansy. Hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el color de la gorra. Rojo. Algunas veces llegaba a pensar que Pansy consideraba divertido hacerlo enfadar ¿Por qué de todos los colores del mundo tenía que elegir el rojo? Sabía muy bien que el rojo era un color de Gryffindors, y que su hijo, un futuro Slytherin lo llevará, ah, no quería ni pensar en lo que diría su abuelo Lucius si llegará a verlo con esa cosa en su rubia cabellera. Con su varita y con un ligero movimiento, el rojo cambio al verde característico de su ex casa en Hogwarts. La colocó con cuidado en la cabeza de su hijo, que en aquél instante seguía recostado boca abajo en el suelo cubierto por la suave alfombra.

Draco Malfoy esperó la reacción de su hijo, más este último no movió ni un musculo.

—Scorpius —habló finalmente.

El niño levantó lentamente la vista, y los ojos grises de él se encontraron con los ojos grises de su padre.

—Ho…Hola padre… —las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles sino hubiera sido atrapado.

Draco estiró sus brazos y ayudo a su hijo a ponerse de pie. Ahora ambos se encontraban a la misma altura, cara a cara. Él comenzó a sacudir la ropa de su hijo. Scorpius lanzó una mirada a su padrino Blaise para después dirigir sus ojos a Draco. Un millón de preguntas se habían formado en su cabeza, junto con una suma curiosidad, pero logrando ocultar todo bajo una máscara de serenidad. Así, sin más se apresuró a cuestionar a su padre, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Es cierto, padre? ¿Vas a casarte?

Draco tendría que pensar bien sus palabras. La relación de padre e hijo que tenía con Scorpius era cercana y sólida, incluso aún más la que tenía ahora el mismo Draco con su padre Lucius. Ambos eran amigos, cómplices y no se guardaban secretos el uno al otro. A pesar de sus escasos seis años, Scorpius era muy inteligente y astuto, fácilmente se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Aunque quisiera ocultarle algo, tarde o temprano lo terminaría descubriendo. Lo mejor sería que lo supiera por la propia boca de su padre.

—¿Acaso Daphne tiene algo que ver en todo esto? —siguió cuestionando el niño.

—Scorpius… —habló Draco, evitando la nueva pregunta que estaba por hacer el rubio menor—. Prometo que hablaremos de todo al llegar a casa —su hijo lo observó—. Contestare a todo lo que me preguntes, pero será más tarde —y Draco recordó lo que acontecía aquél día—. Hoy saldrás con Pansy de paseo.

El hijo asintió.

—¿Listo para hacerla sufrir? —le preguntó su padre con una sonrisa en los labios.

El niño pareció contagiarse, porque al instante sonreía también.

—Bien… es hora de irse. Pansy debe de estar buscándote.

Draco se puso de pie e inmediatamente Scorpius estiró sus brazos para que su padre lo cargara. Él así lo hizo. El niño deslizó su mano izquierda por el rostro de su progenitor, era una caricia y un gesto de despedida que sólo usaba con Draco. Aquella caricia no la había usado ni una sola vez con sus abuelos Lucius y Narcissa, y mucho menos con sus padrinos Blaise y Pansy. Era sólo algo entre él y su padre.

—Buscaré comprar una rana de chocolate para ti… —le informó el niño, a lo que su padre tosió levemente, y Scorpius entendió. Nadie consideraría vergonzoso comer ranas de chocolate a la edad de veintiocho años, a excepción de Draco Malfoy. Ése era un secreto que había prometido guardarle su hijo. Scorpius observó a su padrino que pareciera no prestarle atención a la plática. Dirigió sus ojos de nuevo a su padre y tomo aire para hablar más alto—. Rana de chocolate que obviamente no comerás —agregó tratando de componer la situación.

Draco suspiró colocando de nuevo a su hijo en el suelo.

—¡Adiós tío Blaise! ¡Adiós, padre! —se despidió momentos antes de salir de la habitación.

Malfoy volteó hacía Zabini, y el moreno instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Si la mirada de su amigo fuera capaz de lanzar la _maldición cruciatus_, ya estaría en el suelo sufriendo de dolor.

.

.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	4. C03: Cásate conmigo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a la creadora del increíble mundo Potterico, J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**.:: 03 ::.**

**Cásate conmigo**

Ser padres no es fácil, y para los padres de una de las brujas más poderosas de su generación tampoco era muy diferente, ¿podría ser incluso más difícil aún? Y es que había que pensarlo bien, sí el novio de tu hija fuera un muggle, no habría —más— problemas fuera de lo normal. Pero cuando el susodicho resultara ser un mago, quien resultara tener el suficiente _valor_ de levantar su varita y lanzarles un hechizo silenciador a sus suegros, ahí sí habría un grave problema.

Porque a ninguna bruja le gustaría que hechizaran a sus padres, sobre todo si esa bruja se llamaba Hermione Jane Granger. Buscando protegerlos, años atrás ella misma los había hechizado con un _obliviate_. Le había tomado poco más de un año encontrarlos y devolverles su memoria.

Jane Granger se levantó dispuesta a preparar el desayuno. Era sábado por la mañana y ya esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su hija Hermione. Debido a los respectivos trabajos de cada una, les era casi imposible verse tanto como quisieran. Después de que Hermione los haya encontrado en Australia luego de su ardua búsqueda que duraría alrededor de un año y medio, la bruja había tomado la decisión de estar el mayor tiempo con sus padres.

De más estaba decir que sus padres no estaban muy contentos con el actuar de su hija. No sólo había usado la magia en ellos, sino que también los había alejado de su lado. Bien entendieron que tal acción fue para protegerlos de los llamados _mortifagos_, pero eso no disminuyo en nada su enojo. Jane y su esposo Henry no eran distintos a otros padres, siempre vivían con la ilusión de ver a su hija vestida de blanco, frente al altar, tomada de la mano del hombre que la acompañaría por el resto de su vida. Las cosas no resultaron tal y como lo esperaron, posteriormente de que Hermione les haya devuelto su memoria también se habían enterado de que su única hija ya tenía novio, además de que vivía con él en un departamento en Londres mágico.

Su hija ya era mayor de edad y había tomado su decisión… vivir junto a Ronald Weasley. Por otro lado, Jane y Henry pensaron que sería lo mejor, aún eran muy jóvenes para casarse. Aunque la madre no podía evitar dirigir una rápida mirada al dedo anular de su hija cada vez que le visitaba.

¿Ya cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? ¿Nueve? ¿Diez años? Y aún el pelirrojo no se animaba a proponerle matrimonio. Era finales de Junio, en un par de meses Hermione cumpliría veintinueve años. Jane recordaba muy bien la plática que había tenido con Hermione un par de semanas atrás…

—Y entonces… ¿Por qué no se lo propones tú? —le cuestionó su madre con cierta curiosidad, mirando detenidamente los movimientos de la chica.

Lo primero que vio fue que Hermione volteó a verla sorprendida, acto seguido había abierto sus ojos de par en par. Esa acción apenas duro unos segundos, la idea le llegó de lleno a su hija. La castaña se llevó una mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa… meditando los pros y contras.

—¿Mmmm? Podría ser… —murmuró la señorita Granger. Últimamente esa costumbre de pensar en voz alta había llegado para quedarse—. Ahora que las mujeres reclamamos los mismos derechos, es posible también para nosotras tomar la iniciativa. Pero generalmente los hombres son los que deciden cuando proponerle matrimonio a su novia ¿Pero cuál sería la mejor forma? —se cuestionó así misma mientras su madre solamente se limitaba a mirarla hablando sola y se llevaba una apetecible manzana a su boca—. Podría dejarle un rastro de códigos y yo lo esperaría al final del camino… No, eso no. Tal vez escribiendo "Cásate conmigo, Ronald" en la pared de nuestra habitación. Claro que no, eso ya está muy usado. Mejor "Conviérteme en la futura señora Weasley" Sí, sí, eso podría funcionar.

Jane Granger dio una nueva mordida a su fruta rojiza.

—¡Ya tengo la idea perfecta! —Jane alzó una ceja al mismo tiempo que su hija se ponía de pie y cruzando la sala se dirigía apresurada junto a ella—. Ron es fiel seguidor de los Chudley Cannons —Jane ladeó su cabeza confusa, su hija logró entenderla—. Oh, un equipo de Quidditch —Jane asintió acordándose cuando ella le habló sobre aquél deporte, que por lo que recordaba era el deporte favorito de los magos—. No conozco a nadie de ése equipo, pero no sería difícil hacerlo. Tal vez después podría pedirles de favor su ayuda—. Hermione se irguió y elevó su mentón orgullosa—. No creo que se nieguen. Siempre se ha hablado sobre nosotros, "La Pareja Dorada" —y entonces Hermione sonrió para sí misma—. Será una bomba para la comunidad mágica… ¿Me pregunto si seré la primera bruja que le pedirá matrimonio a un mago?

De ésa plática ya había pasado un mes y su hija aún no le informaba nada, sus sospechas y su sexto sentido de madre le decían que el pelirrojo no se ha atrevido a darle una respuesta ¡Por amor de dios! ¿Qué tan difícil era decirle "Sí" o "No"?

Desvió su vista hacía el gato negro que subió hasta la mesa buscando acercarse a su dueña. _Galeón_, así lo llamó Jane. Ella escogió ese nombre debido a los ojos del animal, amarillos como el oro. Y recordando la plática que tuvo con su hija después de que esta les devolviera su memoria, el Galeón era una de las tres monedas usadas en el mundo mágico, el Galeón era de oro y la moneda de más valor. Sin mencionar su pelaje parecido al de un león, el animal que representa a la ex casa de su hija. Era de cierta forma, tener cerca a Hermione.

Jane acercó su rostro a Galeón, éste elevó su pata delantera golpeando dulcemente la nariz de su dueña. Su independencia e inteligencia, sin olvidar su agresividad, hicieron de Galeón, una especie de guardián para la pareja muggle habitante de la casa. Era un cuarto Kneazle, una pequeña criatura perfecta para detectar cuando un invitado llegaba. Los ronroneos de Galeón no se hicieron esperar cuando la mujer comenzó a rascar detrás de su oreja, el gato negro quería toda la atención ya que se recostó permitiendo a su dueña acariciarle su pancita.

Galeón movió ligeramente sus orejas y se incorporó observando la puerta que conducía hacía el patio trasero. No despegó sus ojos hasta que se incorporó por completo para después saltar de la mesa hacía el suelo de la cocina. Ante la mirada de Jane, Galeón no paró hasta llegar y sentarse frente a la puerta, mirando con detalle la pequeña puerta para gatos, como si en su interior se llevara una lucha interna que decidiría si salir hacia afuera o no.

—¿Qué sucede Galeón? —Jane siguió de cerca al minino, el gato volteó a observarla y pareció entenderle porque al instante se encontraba moviendo la cola. Acto seguido dirigió de nuevo sus dorados ojos hacía la entrada para gatos que su amo Henry había colocado gustoso para darle un poco más de libertad.

Sólo existía una persona en el mundo con la que Galeón ansiaba siempre encontrarse. Era como si Galeón supiera cuando ella estaba cerca. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Jane… su hija estaba en casa.

.

.

.

Hermione se había aparecido en el patio trasero de la casa de sus padres, localizada en un barrio medio del centro de Londres. Se dio cuenta que como siempre, los altos árboles que su padre insistió en plantar cuando era pequeña, ocultaban muy bien a los ojos de los vecinos, la llegada de una bruja ansiosa por visitar a sus padres. Y sólo por si acaso, un escudo mágico de invisibilidad se activada cuando detectaba que Hermione Granger estaba cerca de aparecerse en el lugar.

Sus amigos llegaron a llamarla paranoica cuando colocó bajo hechizos la casa Granger. Y bueno, tal vez lo estaba. Incluso sus padres, y ella misma, lo pensaron también en su momento. Es cierto que eran tiempos mejores, pero no así perfectos. Hermione luchó —y sigue luchando— por la igualdad entre magos nacidos de muggles y los sangre pura, pero aún existían aquellos con cierta aversión a los sangre sucia. Y era por _aquellos_ que la leona había decidido proteger a sus padres, no lo sabía, pero era mejor estar prevenidos. Tal vez apareciera algún mortifago fugitivo que quisiera vengarse de ella a través de sus padres. También estaba el hecho de ser la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, porque como era bien sabido, aquel puesto era muy utilizado como trampolín para el cargo de Ministro. Y que una hija de muggles llegará a semejante puesto ¡Ja!, era una broma de muy mal gusto para algunos de los sobrevivientes de la sangre limpia.

Le tomo un poco de tiempo convencer al Ministro Kingsley, pero en cuando obtuvo la autorización se puso manos a la obra. Una barrera alrededor de la propiedad Granger que evita que cualquier mago o bruja se aparezca en el terreno, a excepción de su hija por su puesto. Incluso ni los amigos más cercanos de la castaña tenían tal privilegio, ellos al igual que el resto, no tenían más opción que aparecerse a un par de calles en un solitario callejón. Una vez que ponían un pie bajo su techo, el invitado era despojado de su magia, ni su varita ni sus hechizos no verbales tenían efecto. Al ser una invitada en la casa de sus padres, Hermione se tenía que acatar a esa regla también, pero tampoco es que deseara tanto usar su magia.

¡Miau!

Hermione observó a sus pies, donde un gato negro ronroneaba gustoso entre sus piernas. Por un momento recordó a Crookshanks, hacía ya poco más de dos años que lo había enterrado. Contempló gustosa al minino que no dejaba de frotarse en sus piernas en la búsqueda incesante de una caricia. Lo tomo entre sus manos, sonrió al ver el gran parecido que _Galeón_ tenía con Crookshanks, a excepción del color del pelaje, ése detalle le había tocado a la pequeña hermana de _Galeón_, quien era la viva imagen de Crookshanks. Hermione quitó su mirada del peludo animal y la dirigió a la puerta que estaba a punto de abrirse.

Como si ocurriese en cámara lenta, Jane tomo la perilla y dio vuelta, la puerta se abrió. Hermione, con sus rizos castaños, y con Galeón en brazos, se encontraba del otro lado. Jane en cuanto la vio fue capaz de descubrir su tristeza, se mordía levemente su labio inferior tratando de contener el llanto. La bruja dirigió sus ojos marrones a su madre, y dudo tan sólo unos segundos antes de acercarse. Galeón saltó de sus brazos hacía el suelo, permitiéndole a la joven bruja correr a los brazos en los que desahogarse.

.

.

.

El pequeño niño de ojos verdes no despegaba la vista del reloj cucu colgado en la pared. Con sus manos sobre la mesa de cocina y su mentón colocado sobre ellas, Albus no pudo contener más su pregunta. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con su madre, quién a aquellas horas de la mañana preparaba el desayuno para la familia.

—Mami… ¿A qué hora llega tía Mione?

Día tras día lo que Albus Severus Potter esperaba con tanta impaciencia era la llegada de los sábados, porque eso significada dar un paseo junto a sus hermanos y su tía Hermione. A veces paseaban por el callejón Diagon, ha Albus le gustaba pasear especialmente por ahí. Recordaba una vez al pasar frente a la tienda de Ollivander, donde pronto compraría su varita. Tenía seis años, pero pronto cumpliría siete, después ocho, nueve… ciertamente aún le faltaba un par de años para ir a Hogwarts.

También habían entrado a la tienda de animales mágicos. Hermione le había contado de la vez que compró a Crookshanks, y entonces Albus le pediría a su madre que le comprará un hurón cuándo entrará a Hogwarts. Ginny sin poder negarse, acepto. Albus conocía muy bien la fascinación de Hermione por los libros, así que aventurándose, le comenzó a preguntar sobre los hurones.

Quedó sorprendido ante lo que la castaña le contaba. Que se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, Albus no pudo evitar susurrarle a Mione "Duermen más que James", al escuchar de boca de Hermione que dormían de catorce a dieciocho horas. Le habló incluso de los juegos, y Hermione ofreció regalarle algunos juguetes de Crokshanks para el entretenimiento de su futuro hurón. Albus hizo una nota mental de pedirles a sus padres que le compraran también una jaula al saber de los peligros que podría correr el animal.

—Ya sabes la hora… —respondió la pelirroja al niño mientras señalaba el reloj con una palita de cocina, con la que recién había revuelto el huevo, llevándose con ella un poco del alimento. La señora Potter elevó una ceja al contemplar un poco del suculento manjar que se encontraba preparando ya decorando los blancos azulejos que conformaban el suelo. Ella bufó mientras volvía a su tarea de menear la comida, ya se encargaría de limpiarlo más tarde—. La manecilla pequeña en el once y la más grande en el doce —Ginny apagó la mecha, tomo el sartén y se dirigió junto con el a la mesa para después dirigirse a buscar los platos y vasos en los que la familia comerían—. ¿Ya recuerdas? —la mujer lo observó atentamente.

—Oh, sí. Ya recuerdo.

Albus se removió en su asiento a la vez que Ginny le revolvía su cabello negro. Su sonrisa se ensancho al notar su cabellera húmeda y por primera vez reparó en la ropa que traía puesta. El pantalón de mezclilla azul obscuro y la playera blanca, que en la parte de enfrente era de un azul obscuro casi llegando a parecer negro. La ropa se la había dejado preparada en su habitación una noche antes, pero aún se seguía sorprendiendo de cómo los sábados, Albus era el primero de sus hijos en deshacerse de su pijama, darse un baño y vestirse para comenzar a desayunar.

Sí, seguramente era por la visita de su madrina Hermione, el día de hoy irían a un parque muggle. Hermione llevaba preparando ése pequeño picnic desde hace semanas. Ése _tiempo de calidad _con la tía Mione era pequeño, pero le permitía a Harry no preocuparse mientras Ginny visitaba a sus amigas, las jugadoras de las Arpías de Holyhead.

Los niños se divertían mucho, algunas veces eran los paseos por el parque, otras iban al cine. Aún recuerda la vez que Lily llegó emocionada diciendo que había visto una película en una bola de cristal gigante. Inmediatamente el debate de hermanos había empezado ante la sorpresa de ver ése _aparato_ muggle. James había golpeado el suelo con su pequeño zapato, algo ya emocionado por la idea de corregir a su hermana menor "No Lily, ¿Qué no viste que ni siquiera era redonda? Es obvio que es una pantalla de televisión gigante" había dicho muy seguro de sí.

O también estaba la vez que Victoire le habló a Teddy del parque de atracciones que había visitado junto a sus padres en Francia. Ésa vez sus cuatro hijos le habían rogado por conocerlo, y, Ginny y Hermione les cumplieron el capricho. Pero lo que impresiono a la pelirroja fue que el pequeño Teddy le pidiera a Hermione que le enseñara un poco de francés. Y Hermione conocía muy bien el deseo del joven por querer decláresele a Victoire en el idioma de la madre de ésta.

.

.

.

El llanto no tardo en escucharse en la casa Granger, se podía contemplar como la madre abrazaba fervientemente a su hija que se escondía entre su pecho, tratando inútilmente de mitigar sus sollozos. La joven intentó hablar, aún sin levantar la vista hacía su madre.

—Lo… Lo hice… se lo pregunte… pero nunca me dio su respuesta —Hermione tragó saliva intentando desaparecer el nudo en la garganta—. Siempre con excusas… "Estoy cansado Herms", "Ahora no Mione", "Hablemos más tarde Hermione" —y por fin levantó su vista. Jane pudo contemplar las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas—. Un… Un mes mamá… nunca pudo decirme "Sí" o "No" Creí que si yo era lo suficientemente valiente para hacer la pregunta… podríamos dar juntos el siguiente paso… pero él salió corriendo sin decirme nada…

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Fue un viernes por la tarde, un partido entre los Puddlemere United y los Chudley Cannons, la mayoría de los asistentes estaban ahí para apoyar al equipo del capitán Oliver Wood. Había llegado el medio tiempo, algunos jugadores se encontraban volando sobre sus escobas atreves del campo. Ron se encontraba observando embelesado los alrededores, mientras Hermione lo contemplaba de reojo a la vez que miraba el campo. Hasta que sus ojos lograron divisar el brillo dorado que se dirigía rápidamente hacía ellos sentados en las gradas.

—¿Qué rayos…? —los ojos de Ron pudieron verlo también.

La snitch dorada no tardó en llegar hasta la pareja. El pelirrojo ante el movimiento de la snitch frente a él, se vio tentado a tomarla. El movimiento de la snitch suele ser al azar, entonces ¿Por qué llegó hasta él?, lo más probable es que estuviera hechizada. Volteó velozmente hacía su novia sentada a su lado, ella asintió en respuesta _"¡¿Qué rayos…?! Herms ya me hubiera golpeado la mano tan sólo al ver mis intenciones de tomarla…" _Weasley dudó unos segundos más antes de sentirse completamente seguro de que podía tomarla entre su mano, y así lo hizo. Las alas de oro dejaron de moverse incesantemente y entonces el pelirrojo fue capaz de distinguir la exquisita caligrafía. Él entreabrió sus labios, los cerró nuevamente al darse cuenta que ninguna palabra le podía salir de la boca. Vio nuevamente a la joven que lo acompañaba, la observó directamente a los ojos, ella mostró una sonrisa nerviosa mientras él bajaba la mirada para soltar la snitch antes de ponerse de pie y abrirse camino entre las personas. La sonrisa de la castaña desapareció de sus labios al verlo alejarse entre la multitud. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, las palabras grabadas "Cásate conmigo Ronald" en las doradas alas con tinta negra tuvieron el mismo destino que su sonrisa. Solamente le quedó mirar como la pequeña pelota dorada se dirigía de nuevo hacía el campo, deseando en su interior que nadie se haya dado cuenta de aquello, los testigos de aquél hecho serían Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, sin olvidar al capitán del Puddlemere United que había sido un cómplice en la sorpresa de la joven.

—Lo… Lo mejor fue terminar…

Jane sintió su blusa húmeda, ante las lágrimas que seguían surcando las mejillas de su hija. Acarició su cabeza, como tantas veces lo hacía cuando era una niña. Él no era el único hombre sobre la tierra. Más tarde que temprano aparecerá el indicado. Ella se lo diría, pero por el momento sólo dejaría a Hermione desahogarse.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** ¡Por favor! No me odien ni a mí ni a Ron. Él lo único que sabe es que no quiere casarse con Herms y yo… pues… es un Dramione ¿recuerdan? Ahora, ¿Se habían llegado a imaginar que Hermione se le había propuesto a Ron? Bueno, quería guardármela y escribir en un capítulo un poco sobre eso. Recordé el tiempo en el que Ron estuvo como miembro del equipo de Quidditch y fue en lo que me base para la propuesta de Hermione... escrito en una snitch dorada. También les dejo unas imágenes. Una es de Galeón, el gato mascota de los Granger, y la otra es de Scorpius, que aunque no aparece en este capítulo se las dejo de una vez. Otra es que no conozco el nombre del padre de Hermione, por lo que le coloque un nombre que me gusta mucho, ya sin más les dejo las direcciones de las imágenes, les recuerdo que quiten los espacios y coloquen el punto :)

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

**Galeón****:** img191 (punto) imageshack (punto) us / img191 / 4794 / galenc (punto) jpg

**Scorpius****:** img15 (punto) imageshack (punto) us / img15 / 8839 / scorpiusmalfoy (punto) jpg


	5. C04: Haciendo Planes

**N/A:** ¡Hola! He vuelto, muchas gracias por sus reviews leerlos me anima mucho. También a los que me agregan a alertas y a favoritos. La verdad al terminar de escribir el capítulo anterior me dije "¿¡Pero qué escribo!? Pobre Herms" Pero al final ella tendrá su _Happy Ending_. Y Ron le ha hecho pasar tal dolor a Hermione, pero adelanto que él no será el villano de éste cuento. Uff, ahora sí me atrase un poco… ¿A que ya esperaban el capítulo?

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a la creadora del increíble mundo Potterico, J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**.:: 04 ::.**

**Haciendo planes**

Draco observó detenidamente a la joven de rizos castaños, que tenía sus ojos puestos en la solitaria heladería del callejón Diagon. El rubio bufó, sólo a la impura se le antojaba un postre helado en pleno invierno. Ya deberían derivar el lugar de una buena vez. Sonrió de lado, el momento perfecto para molestar a la bruja, y eso que aún faltaban unos días para navidad. Se encaminó lentamente hacía ella, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo ya que la castaña parecía no tener intención de moverse. Hace tan sólo unos meses que se habían graduado de Hogwarts, él solamente decidió volver por insistencia de su madre, pero con el paso de las semanas en el castillo supo que era la mejor opción. Después de todo, ya tenía pensado con que entretenerse, siempre podría molestar al trío de Gryffindor, tal como en los viejos tiempos. Ése año San Potter y la Comadreja no volvieron a Hogwarts, sino que habían entrado a la Academia de Aurores, así que se tenía que conformar con molestar a la leona, pero ella termino ignorándolo todo el maldito año. Por más que la insultaba, por más que le gritaba ella sólo terminaba suspirando y dándose la vuelta para alejarse de él. Sí, sus ojos brillaban de rabia y enojo, pero al final siempre se encogía de hombros y hacía todo por apartarse de él. Incluso algunas veces llegó al grado de lanzarle un par de hechizos, pero un rápido movimiento de la sabelotodo y un _Protego_ le habían quitado en muchas ocasiones la oportunidad de verla llorar. Pero éste era SU momento…

—¡Granger! —debería de haberla llamado _sangre sucia_, pero no, había prometido a su madre que ésa palabra jamás volvería a salir de su boca—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso recordando viejos momentos con tu despreciable comadreja? —siseó con despreció.

—¡No te refieras a Ronald de ésa forma! —exigió la leona.

—Tienes razón… —fingió remordimiento—. No vaya a venir el pobretón Weasley a darme mi merecido… —rió con ganas, no importando que los magos y brujas que pasaban por el lugar haciendo sus compras navideñas lo vieran con curiosidad. Su risa finalizó y abrió sus ojos justo a tiempo cuando la joven daba media vuelta para continuar con su camino. Gruñó, ¿Cómo se atrevía ésa a ignorarlo? Nadie ignora a un Malfoy. Rápidamente se agachó y cogió un poco de nieve entre sus manos, la suficiente para armar una bola blanquecina y arrojarla hacía la castaña. Sonrió al concluir su cometido y ver los rizos de la cabellera castaña repleto de la fría nieve de invierno. Draco sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz y por inercia dirigió su dedo hacía allí con el fin de finalizar la molestia. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Hermione se volvió hacía a él e introducía su mano dentro de su chaqueta muggle…

—¡Draco! ¡Despierta!

Y el rubio abrió sus ojos… y lo primero que vio fue a la horrorosa gata de Pansy. Miela, maullaba en brazos de su amo.

—¡Maldición Blaise! ¡Aleja ésa horrible cosa de mi vista!

El moreno retrocedió indignado mientras cubría las orejas de la minina.

—No te expreses así, sabes que Pansy la adora como si fuera su hija… —se acercó sutilmente a la oreja de la gata—. Ignóralo, no sabe lo que dice… Nunca en su vida ha tenido una mascota…

Draco se llevó una mano hacía su cabeza y revolvió su cabello con frustración, hasta ésa tonta gata le recordaba al horripilante gato de Granger.

—¿Dormiste bien Draco? —le preguntó Zabini a la vez que liberaba a Miela de sus brazos, ella inmediatamente había salido corriendo de la habitación. No era secreto que prefería mil veces estar con su ama Pansy.

El rubio se llevó su otra mano hacía a la cara, y ahora, ambas eran deslizabas por su rostro. Suspiró. Cierto, se había quedado dormido al terminar de escribir la lista de candidatas, y lo peor, recordó uno de los tantos encuentros que había tenido con Hermione Granger años atrás. Más exactamente, la primera navidad después de graduarse de Hogwarts. Luego de molestarla un poco, había sacado su varita de entre sus ropas muggles y la muy pretenciosa dio muestra de su magia no verbal mientras lo lanzaba a tres metros de distancia, para posteriormente con un ligero movimiento de varita arrastrarlo por todo el callejón Diagon. Al finalizar con su venganza, la muy ladina asintió gustosa y satisfecha al verlo cubierto de pies a cabeza por la nieve. La inocente bruja había continuado su caminar mientras que el mago era examinado atentamente por un par de niños, quienes reían y lo apuntaban insistentemente con sus diminutos dedos. Fue suficiente una glaciar mirada del rubio para que los niños salieran corriendo en busca de sus padres. Entretanto, el resto de testigos de la escena continuaron con sus quehaceres, como si no les importara que una heroína de guerra pusiera en ridículo al ex mortifago y heredero de los Malfoy.

"_¡Maldita Granger!"_

—¿Qué soñaste Draco? —cuestionó Blaise. El rubio no respondió su pregunta, solamente lo miro fijamente y busco una posición más cómoda en el sofá. Blaise se arriesgó a contestarse él mismo—. Era otra pelea con Hermione Granger ¿O me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas —se sinceró Draco, pero había algo más importante que _ésa_—. A lo que nos compete Zabini…

—Por supuesto… —le apoyó él, mientras se acercaba al rubio con pergamino en mano—. La primera es Alice Milton. Mientras dormías investigue un poco y me complace anunciarte que es divorciada —Malfoy ladeó la cabeza no muy convencido, hacía nueve años que no veía a la mujer, y tampoco era la preferida de su larga lista de conquistas—. Te sugiero que comiences a cortejarla lo más pronto posible —Zabini se estiró hasta alcanzar una pluma y tinta para acercarlas después al rubio—. Sugiero que la invites ésta noche a cenar en tu casa.

—¿Esta noche? ¿En mi casa?

Zabini asintió.

—Mientras más rápido la conquistes, más pronto te casarás con ella e inmediatamente comenzarás a hacer lo necesario para alejar las garras de Greengrass de Scorpius.

Draco observó a su amigo para después dirigir sus ojos al pergamino frente a él. Miró de nueva cuenta a su amigo y luego al pergamino a la vez que, con resignación, tomaba la pluma y la introducía en el tintero. Por su hijo sería capaz de todo. Meditando, su primera opción era lanzarle un _Avada_ a Daphne, había desechado dicha opción al recordar que sería su pase directo a Azkaban.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, Hermione se encontraba en la cocina junto a su madre preparando unos aperitivos para el pequeño picnic que llevaba planeando para sus sobrinos. Cuando la campanilla del horno sonó anunciando que las galletas estaban listas, Jane se dispuso a sacarlas para colocarlas sobre la mesa donde podrían enfriarse un poco. Mientras tanto, Hermione se encontraba preparando unos sándwiches para calmar el hambre de los niños.

—¿Esta te servirá Hermione? —la castaña volteó hacía su madre que en aquél momento traía una canasta entre sus manos.

—Es perfecta —respondió mientras su madre buscaba un lugar en la mesa donde poder colocarla. Moviendo algunos platos a un lado y un par de vasos a otro, la dejo a un lado de la bandeja de galletas—. Podre guardar comida para cinco —Hermione sonrió ante la escena. Se sentía diferente, pero muy agradable preparar aquella salida junto a su madre, no como en otras ocasiones en que lo hacía ella sola—. Comenzaré guardando los vasos, ¿Tienes algunos de plástico que puedes prestarme?

Hace años que sus padres vivían solos, pero la visita de ella junto con la de los niños les alegraba el día. Teddy, James, Albus y Lily les mostraban, cada uno a su manera, lo mucho que amaban a su hija. Y no solamente ellos, también sus padres los Potter; así como el resto de sus amigos. Durante ése tiempo, Jane y Henry se habían tomado el tiempo de conocer a cada uno. Harry y Ginny eran unos de sus amigos más cercanos, tanto, que le habían propuesto a Hermione ser la madrina de su hijo Albus.

Otra de sus grandes amigas era Luna Lovegood, que desde hace cuatro años era la señora Nott. Hermione había aceptado feliz ser la madrina de uno de los hijos de la pareja… Lorcan, ya con tres años caminaba de un lugar a otro, aunque no por eso dejaba de gustarle estar en brazos de sus padres. Cuando la señora Granger conoció a Lorcan y a su hermano gemelo Lysander se le hizo difícil identificarlos, la pareja de hermanos eran idénticos.

—Están en la alacena de abajo, cariño —le respondió Jane Granger. Hermione asintió y se agachó a buscarlo lo que quería. Al encontrarlos se puso de pie y los guardó dentro de la canasta —¿Y adónde piensas llevarlos?

—Estaba pensando en el parque —informó la castaña—. Les gusta mucho ir ahí por los juegos. Además hay un enorme árbol cuya sombra es ideal para sentarnos a comer y leer un rato. Después tenía pensado llevarlos a _Florean Fortescue_.

—Es la heladería ¿no? —su hija asintió enérgicamente.

—A los niños les encanta.

Jane observó de reojo a su hija, cuyos ojos brillaban de emoción.

—No son los únicos por lo que veo.

Hermione asintió sonriente.

—Hay deliciosos sabores…

—Muy bien… —la señora Granger rompió el silencio diez minutos después—. Creo que ya tienes todo lo que necesitas… —recordando el momento cuando llegó su hija se aventuró a preguntar—. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar ésta noche? Mañana es domingo y no trabajas, podrías también quedarte a dormir…

Debido a la sorpresa de la proposición, la joven contempló a su madre con una ceja alzada. Era cierto, mañana sería su día de descanso.

—¿Acaso estas proponiéndome que vuelva a vivir con ustedes?

—¿Funciono?

La castaña negó con su cabeza y la mujer mayor se resignó. Tenía la esperanza de que ahora que su hija volvía a estar soltera regresara a casa con ellos, aunque en su interior sabía que eso era lo menos probable. A su edad Hermione era una mujer independiente, que incluso había vivido sola mientras buscaba a sus padres cuando ni siquiera había cumplido los veinte. Pero como madre, Jane nunca dejaría de preocuparse y siempre estaría para ella, así tuviera treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta. Hermione siempre sería su niña.

—Me gustaría mucho venir a cenar —la castaña suspiró—. Y sería agradable dormir en mi vieja habitación por tan sólo una noche… —se apresuró a abrazar a su madre y depositar un beso en su mejilla, Jane hizo lo mismo y beso la mejilla de su hija—. Debo irme, los chicos deben de estar esperándome —se acercó a la mesa y tomo la canasta con todo lo necesario en su interior—. Después de dejar a los chicos en su casa debo de volver al Ministerio, calculo que llegaré a cenar como a las siete.

—Esta bien… —Jane correspondió la sonrisa de la chica—. Tu padre y yo te estaremos esperando… —un maullido hizo a ambas mujeres voltear hacía el gato negro sentado en el suelo, quien las miraba atentamente muy pendiente de la plática—. Y Galeón también.

Hermione aprovechó para inclinarse y acariciar al gato quien ronroneo ante la atención de la muchacha.

—¡Me voy! —anunció mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta trasera. Jane la siguió y vio como con un movimiento de varita desaparecía del jardín. La muggle se adentró de nuevo en su casa con una pregunta en la cabeza ¿Qué sería bueno preparar para la cena? El platillo favorito de Hermione tal vez.

.

.

.

En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la mañana continuaba con la familia Potter. Ginny se encontraba algo ajetreada debido a sus quehaceres matutinos ¡Gracias a Merlin que era bruja! Después de un movimiento de varita, la señora Potter sonrió ante la limpia cocina que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, ya ni siquiera había rastro de comida en el suelo, cortesía de ella misma por supuesto. Albus hace ya media hora que había subido a su habitación, al igual que Lily. Que conociendo a su hija, y lo hacía, en esos momentos debería estarse observando en el espejo, contando con tan sólo cuatro años, Lily Potter ya se preocupaba por su imagen.

Harry hace cinco minutos que se había ido al Caldero Chorreante en busca de Ron, que como siempre que tenía una misión, se ponía a beber un día antes para después dormir el resto del día. Según él para morir feliz. Por supuesto, nada como quedar inconsciente en tu cama.

—¿James? —llamó la pelirroja cuando vio pasar una figura corriendo hacía la sala. Con paso decidido se dirigió hacía ahí, casi pega el grito en el cielo cuando ve al niño sentado cómodamente en el sofá, vestido aún con su ropa de dormir, con una bolsa de caramelos en una mano y en la otra el control del aparato muggle al que Harry llamaba televisor.

—¡James Sirius Potter! —el susodicho volteó hacía la mujer con claro terror plasmado en sus ojos, no debido al grito de su madre, sino por lo que sería capaz de hacerle. Lo último había sido confiscar su escoba de juguete—. ¡¿Qué haces todavía en pijama?! Dijiste que te irías a cambiar hace más de una hora, ¿Y qué es eso que ven mis ojos? ¿A caso son caramelos? —la pelirroja colocó sus manos en la cintura en una perfecta señal de desaprobación—. ¿Qué hemos hablado sobre los caramelos, jovencito?

—Mmm… sólo después de la cena… —la mujer levantó una ceja—. Pero ma…

—Pero nada —ella extendió una mano esperando a que el niño le entregara la bolsita, el niño dudando término cediendo. Estaba a punto de alejarse de su madre, cuando ella le habló una vez más—. James… —Ginny extendió de nuevo la mano hacía su hijo—. Los caramelos que tienes en los bolsillos de tu pantalón… —James buscó dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón de su pijama, que aquella mañana estaba decorada por pequeñas ranas que saltaban de roca en roca. Con una mueca de dolor entregó sus dos caramelos. ¿Cómo era que lo hacía? ¿Era un sexto sentido que tenían las madres? ¿O tenía un tercer ojo que todo lo veía?

El niño de cabello negro dejo sus preguntas de lado, y se dispuso a subir a su habitación con toda la disposición del mundo para cambiarse de ropa, cuando el timbre anunció por toda la casa que alguien esperaba en la puerta principal.

—¡Yo voy! —James gritó a todo pulmón mientras corría en dirección a la puerta que daba a la calle. Giró presuroso la manija, al abrirla se encontró del otro lado con una joven de castaño cabello—. ¡Mione! —se abrazó a su cintura dándole la bienvenida.

—Buenos días, James —Hermione revolvió su oscuro cabello al tenerlo abrazo, lentamente el niño elevó su cabeza y pudo contemplar sus ojos.

—Hola tía… —se soltó James dirigiéndose a la sala, detrás le seguía la joven—. ¡Llegó Hermione!

Ginny salió del umbral que conducía a una de las otras habitaciones de la casa, sonriendo al encontrarse con su amiga.

—Buenos días, Herms.

—Buenos días.

—Llegas temprano —habló sorprendida la pelirroja.

—Pensaba que tal vez podríamos hablar un poco —pidió Hermione.

Ginny asintió en respuesta, sospechando que se trataría del inútil de su hermano. Dirigió sus ojos a su hijo, que se encontraba aún junto a Hermione lanzándole una mirada curiosa a la canasta que traía en su mano.

—James… —él dejo lo que hacía para observar a su madre—. Sube a cambiarte y avisa a tus hermanos que Hermione llegó —el aludido corrió rumbo a las escaleras y su madre devolvió la atención a su amiga—. Sentémonos —señaló uno de los sofás de la sala. Ginny tomo asiento y cruzó sus piernas, Hermione le imitó—. ¿Ahora qué hizo Ron?

—No hizo nada malo…

—¿No? Me entere por Harry que saldría mañana en una misión de infiltración y podría estar fuera durante meses. En lugar de estar aquí despidiéndose de su hermana, está en el Caldero Chorreante bebiendo jarra tras jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, y apuesto a que también whisky de fuego.

—La cosa es que hable con él y le propuse que termináramos y…

—¡No me digas que se negó! ¡Por que sí es así voy a ir a allá y…!

—No… No… —interrumpió la castaña tratando de calmarla—. Todo lo contrario, arreglamos las cosas y quedamos en paz. Quedamos como amigos Ginny.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—Hermione conoces muy bien a mi hermano… puede que no haya comprendido muy bien tus palabras.

—Pues lo dije muy claramente…

—Estaba bebiendo, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos… —suspiró—. Puede que después intente buscarte.

—Lo sé.

La pelirroja terminó de recargar su espalda.

—Diez años… ¿Eh? Mucho tiempo, me sorprende que no hayan terminado antes —la señora Potter contempló cuidadosamente a su amiga—. Bienvenida a la soltería… —añadió subiendo y bajando las cejas juguetonamente—. ¿Cuándo tenemos una noche de chicas?

—¡Ginny! ¡Estas casada!

—¿Y eso qué? No es como si ya no pudiera salir por las noches ¡Podemos también invitar a Luna!

La castaña suspiró alegremente.

—Tienes razón. Una salida de chicas no nos vendría mal a ninguna de las tres ¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana en la noche te parece bien?

—Por mi suena perfecto, habría que ver con Luna —Granger asintió en respuesta—. O mejor aún, salgamos en parejas…

—¿Qué? ¡No Ginny!

—Oh… —Ginevra recordó la situación actual de su amiga—. No te preocupes Herms, ya encontraremos a alguien.

Hermione Granger se llevó sus manos al rostro con frustración, ni convivir con diez niños al mismo tiempo la conmocionaban tanto como el hablar con Ginny Potter. El ruido de pasos apresurados se escuchaba desde las escaleras. Ginny y Hermione se pusieron de pie justo a tiempo para ver como aparecían James, Teddy, Albus y Lily, esta última dando una vuelta presumiendo su vestuario.

—¿Cómo me veo tía Mione?

—Encantadora Lily —la castaña se acercó a ellos y Albus dio un brinco hacía el frente.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Hermione se inclinó lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de los niños. Colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios y les guiño un ojo en complicidad.

—Se-cre-to.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** El encuentro "Scorpius conoce Hermione" está cada vez más cerca.

Besos y ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. C05: Paseando con niños

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a la creadora del increíble mundo Potterico, J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**.:: 05 ::.**

**Paseando con niños**

Teddy Lupin dio un salto, todo lo que le permitían sus piernas. Con algo de esfuerzo logró alcanzar los pasamanos, y sujetado a las barras, paso de una a otra. El metamorfomago había tomado aquél juego muggle como uno de sus favoritos. Albus lo miraba expectante, mientras que James se acercaba a su hermano menor, sonriente.

—Eh, Albus ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar conmigo?

El negro azabache elevó un poco su cabeza, no tenían mucha diferencia de altura, y dudó ante las _buenas intenciones_ de su hermano, conocía muy bien ésa forma de ser… idéntica a la de su tío George. Sí el pelirrojo se atrevía a jugarle una broma a su sobrino… ¿Qué podía esperar de James?

—No —respondió cortante el oji-verde. Seguramente esperaría el momento adecuado para hacerlo caer _accidentalmente_ en un charco de lodo, que curiosamente no estaba en el lugar cinco minutos antes.

—Vamos… será divertido —insistía el mayor. El menor sólo giró su cabeza hacía otro lado en un intento inútil de ignorarlo.

James bufó. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil hacer caer a Albus en alguna de sus bromas ¿Tal vez debería cambiar de victima?

¿Lily? No, aún era muy joven.

¿Teddy? Él le caía muy bien para hacerle eso.

Una idea tentadora cruzó su mente.

¿Hermione? No, sería lo último que haría en su vida. A su corta edad ya sabía a qué mujeres no hacer enojar, y para James existían tres. La primera era su madre, Ginny. Seguida muy de cerca por su abuela, Molly. Y finalmente, pero no menos importante… Hermione Granger.

Ella era por lo regular tranquila y calmada, vivía feliz siempre y cuando tuviera un libro a la mano. Siendo tu amiga podría ser toda dulzura, pero sí la hacías enojar tendrías que tener cuidado de que no tuviera su varita a la mano, sí se enojaba era peor que un Colacuerno húngaro. Lo sabía porque así se había expresado su tío Ron de ella, cuando accidentalmente derramó un poco de Hidromiel en su libro favorito, "Historia de Hogwarts". Rápidamente el pelirrojo se había puesto manos a la obra y escondió la evidencia. Pero él no contaba con que Hermione lo invocará por medio de magia, y al tenerlo entre sus manos pudo captar perfectamente el olor a Hidromiel en las sagradas páginas. Y para terror del pelirrojo, se vio descubierto.

Claro que lo sabía, James había ido a visitarlo a San Mungo. Y cuando lo vio recostado en la cama, con su brazo y su pierna vendada, además de un par de banditas adornándole el rostro; no podía creer que una sola bruja hubiera podido hacerle todo aquél daño a un Auror. Desde ése momento le quedó claro que no la nombraban _"La bruja más poderosa de su Generación"_ por nada. Hasta su padre, Harry, le había comentado una vez que sí Hermione Granger hubiera sido Auror, hubiera sido excepcional.

—Vamos… Será divertido —siguió tratando James. Jugarle una broma a su tía no era una opción, se conformaría con divertirse un poco a expensas del sobrino preferido de la bruja—. Te regalaré a _Castor Toy_ ¿Qué dices a eso? Es todo tuyo por un par de minutos de juego con tu hermano.

James sonrió para sí. Castor Toy era el nuevo juguete muggle del que todos hablaban, y él no le encontraba sentido a aquello. No era más que un Castor de peluche. Su abuela se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños, pero a los que realmente le había encantado eran a Albus y a Lily. Incluso se lo prestaba algunas veces a Lily para que velara sus sueños durante la noche.

Albus lo contempló curioso, más no impresionado. Prefería obtener sus cosas de una forma más justa.

—No gracias… la última vez Mione y yo pasamos frente a una tienda muggle, y le dije que me gustaba mucho ése muñeco. En una plática que tenga con mamá, ella se lo comentará y lo tendré en navidad.

James abrió sus ojos ante las palabras, Albus era muy inteligente para su edad, se juntaba mucho con Hermione, ya hasta lo había vuelto aficionado a la lectura e incluso era él quien le leía cuentos a Lily antes de dormir. Una sonrisa de satisfacción paso por sus labios. Siempre existían otras formas de molestar a su hermano.

—Oh… eres muy astuto Albus… —lo alabó James—. Serás una excelente serpiente.

—¿Eh? —el oji-verde contempló a su hermano mayor alejarse y tomar camino hacia donde se encontrada Teddy—. ¿Ser…? ¿Serpiente?

"_¡No!" _Albus se escuchó claramente hablar _"¡¿No era ésa la casa donde se encontraban los magos oscuros?! Sí… soy astuto y también tal vez un poco inteligente… pero ¿Slytherin?"_

Hermione extendió la gran manta sobre el césped, no era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar junto con los niños. La sombra del árbol bajo el que decidió colocarse y el suave viento que soplaba los haría sentir completamente cómodos, sería un milagro sino llegaban a quedarse dormidos, o de lo contrario llegarían tarde a su siguiente destino. La castaña asintió al ver completa su tarea y dirigió su mirada hacía sus sobrinos. Teddy y James se divertían en los pasamanos mientras que Lily en los columpios, finalmente sus ojos se detuvieron en Albus que parecía tener la mirada pérdida. Lentamente se encamino hacía él, y a cada paso que daba se cuestionaba que era lo que le sucedía.

—¿Albus? —le llamó, pero él ni despego la mirada del suelo—. ¿Estás bien?

—No.

—¿Qué pasa? —Hermione se inclinó lo suficiente hasta quedar a su altura. Albus pareció escucharla, pero en lugar de observarla prefirió contemplar el cielo.

—¿Es malo ser un Slytherin?

Hermione abrió sus ojos ante el asombro por la pregunta, para después suspirar. James molestando a su hermano de nuevo. Últimamente Hermione se había dado cuenta del temor que tenía Albus por ésa casa, y ya no era sorpresa que el mayor de los niños Potter lo usará a su favor para asustarlo. Sin importar ensuciarse, Hermione terminó por sentarse en el césped, cogió la mano del niño y él se vio obligado a mirarla, no hicieron falta palabras de la joven para que él se sentara a su lado. Era algo que hacían a menudo, había cosas que Albus prefería no contar a sus padres por temor a preocuparlos. Así como James tenía a Ron y Lily a su madrina Luna, Albus la tenía a ella.

—¿Por qué piensas que es malo ser un Slytherin? —cuestionó Hermione con la necesidad de indagar. Albus bufó ¿Por qué los adultos contestaban una pregunta con otra?

—No es obvio —el oji-verde hizo un puchero lo que ocasionó gracia a la leona—. De ésa casa salen los magos oscuros —continuó, aún con su mano entre las de su madrina.

Hermione asintió comprendiendo la inquietud del niño.

—Es cierto que hubo un tiempo donde la mayoría de los magos oscuros eran de Slytherin, pero eso no los hace a todos oscuros —Albus asintió ante las palabras de la castaña—. Te podría dar algunos ejemplos… —el niño asintió de nuevo, ansiosamente—. Veamos… —Hermione ladeó su cabeza mientras repasaba algunos nombres. Elevó su dedo índice, lo que alertó a Albus de que la castaña estaba a punto de responder su pregunta—. Esta Theo…

—¿El tío Theo? —preguntó curioso.

—Sí. Él es un Slytherin —Albus entreabrió su boca con sorpresa. El tío Theo era bueno cuando iban de visita a su casa, le dejaba jugar con Lorcan y Lysander. Por ser esposo de Luna, era muy cercano a los leones, sobre todo a Hermione, y por su inteligencia y lealtad siempre pensó que era un Hufflepuff o incluso un Ravenclaw como tía Luna—. O Andrómeda —agregó Hermione.

—La abuela de Teddy —afirmó el niño. Una agradable señora, Teddy durante el verano pasaba algunas semanas con ella.

—Y también Merlín —los ojos del peli-negro parecieron brillar, había leído un par de libros que hablaban de él.

—Él quiso ayudar a los muggles e incluso, en la prohibición del uso de la magia sobre muggles.

—Así es… estas muy bien informado Albus.

—Pero no sabía que fuera un Slytherin.

—Pues lo fue —habló la castaña. Albus asintió nuevamente. Un Slytherin había sido el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, llamado también el príncipe de los encantamientos—. Los Slytherin valoraban mucho la pureza de sangre —continuó Hermione—. Aunque hoy en día eso ya no es tan importante. Pienso que, el que algunos de ellos valoren más su propia vida que la de los demás les ha dado mala reputación ¿Pero sabes Albus?

—¿Mmm?

—Eres valiente como un Gryffindor y fiel como un Hufflepuff. Tu inteligencia te podría llevar a Ravenclaw o tu astucia a Slytherin —ella le sonrió—. Pondrás en aprietos al Sombrero Seleccionador —Hermione suspiró para después guardar un breve silencio—. Te diré un secreto Albus —el niño la observó detenidamente, preparado para escuchar lo que tenía que decir—. Siempre puedes pedirle al Sombrero que no te ponga en Slytherin…

—¿En serio? —Albus abrió aún más sus verdes ojos.

—Sí. En mi Ceremonia de Selección, el Sombrero estaba entre enviarme a Gryffindor o a Ravenclaw.

El niño repaso las palabras dichas por su madrina, hasta que su cerebro hizo _click_.

—¡¿Le pediste que te enviara a Gryffindor?! —la castaña asintió de nuevo y después de haber casi gritado, Albus bajo un poco su voz—. ¿Por qué?

—¡Albus! —Hermione y el peli-negro voltearon hacía la pelirroja que recién había llamado a su hermano. Ella se bajó del columpio apresurada y se dirigió corriendo hacía el sube y baja—. ¡Ven, Albus! —lo llamó de nuevo, ésta vez ya en su lugar esperando a su hermano.

El oji-verde dirigió de nuevo su mirada a su madrina en busca de aprobación, Hermione sólo le sonrió como respuesta.

—Ve… —murmuró Granger, mientras que él se ponía de pie dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Lily Potter.

Hermione se quedó sentada sobre el césped un poco más, sin despegar sus ojos de los niños.

.

.

.

Después de haber esperado durante quince minutos a que Pansy terminara de ver _las túnicas de temporada _en _Madam Malkin_, no pudo más y termino avisándole —y no pidiéndole permiso— de que la esperaría en la librería. La mujer dudó un momento en dejarlo ir solo, pero a su corta edad era muy independiente y supuso que no habría problema ya que la librería se encontraba al lado.

"_¡Por Circe! Vivía en el mundo muggle ¿En verdad le eran necesarias tantas túnicas?"_ El rubio salió de sus pensamientos cuando se vio frente a la puerta de _Flourish y Blotts_, trato de empujarla pero todo fue en vano. Enfadado con Merlin por tener una altura de apenas un metro y trece centímetros y pesar solamente veinte kilos, les rogó a todos los dioses crecer rápido y ser igual de alto y fuerte que su padre. Bufó con desgane en un nuevo intento por abrir la puerta ¿Por qué al _señor Gerente_ no se le ocurría colocar una puerta más liviana para los niños pequeños y desvalidos como él?

"_¡Le informaré a mi padre de esto!"_ Mira que hacer que el heredero de los Malfoy se esfuerce en una tarea tan cotidiana como era el abrir una puerta _"Y así quieren que nos interesemos por la lectura cuando ni siquiera podemos abrir una insignificante puerta…"_

Y la puerta se abrió. El rubio le lanzó una mirada de enfado al mago que salía apresurado ¿Acaso no había reconocido su cabello rubio platinado? ¡Era un Malfoy! ¡Era un niño!… ¿Dónde había dejado sus modales? ¡Había ignorado el ayudar a un niño en desgracia! Suspiró con resignación y con su elegancia heredada colocó ambas palmas de su mano sobre la puerta y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando llevaba un buen tramo, lo suficiente para hacer sonar la campanilla que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente, Scorpius dio un brinco apresurado hacía el interior. Respiró agitadamente por tan difícil labor, ya después convencería a su tía Pansy para que lo llevara a comer un helado y reponer energías. Acomodó levemente su gorra y se dispuso a encontrar los libros infantiles.

.

.

.

_Y el dragón se volvió humano de nuevo al contemplar a su princesa dormida, la batalla había terminado y él había ganado. Sus pasos se dirigieron con anhelo al lado de su amada. Y lentamente se inclinó a besar los labios de la dueña de su alma…_

Hermione y los niños se encontraban cómodos sentados bajo las sombras del árbol. Paró un momento su lectura para contemplar a las pequeñas personas frente a ella. Hace tan sólo unos veinte minutos que terminaron de comer y Teddy se recostó inmediatamente quedándose dormido. Los tres restantes se apresuraron a comenzar con las galletas que trajo como postre. James dio una nueva mordida lo que ocasionó el crujir de la galleta. Lily se había llevado su dedo a la boca con el fin de silenciar a su hermano.

—¡Shhh! ¡James! Deja escuchar la última parte.

El susodicho rodó los ojos mientras veía a sus hermanos Lily y Albus ingerir la galleta con el mayor cuidado y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cada uno de sus hermanos se encontraba a cada lado de la castaña, Lily a su izquierda y Albus a su derecha. Desde que Hermione Granger había sacado con extremo cuidado aquél libro de su enorme bolso diciendo que era un cuento nuevo, Albus y Lily, con sándwich en mano, se habían levantado para irse a sentar a lado de su tía. James refunfuñando no tuvo más remedio que quedarse sentado frente a ella.

Él no era muy aficionado a la lectura, pero la historia lo había atrapado. Fantasía, Magia, Amor, Princesas y Dragones. Y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó decir a su tía que aquél libro que tenía entre sus manos fue un regalo hecho por sus padres muggles. Su padre, quien había estado en el club de teatro durante la escuela y se encargará en su momento de escribir los guiones, fue quien escribiera con su puño y letra la historia. Y su madre, quien en su juventud tomará clases de pintura fue la encargada de ilustrarla.

Y Hermione lanzó una última mirada a sus sobrinos que ya esperaban a que continuara. Sonriendo por viejos y alegres recuerdos, dirigió sus ojos de nuevo a "La Princesa y el Dragón" y a la exquisita caligrafía de su padre.

.

.

.

Scorpius suspiró de nueva cuenta, ya había logrado esquivar en dos ocasiones una pila de libros tirados en el suelo. Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer los nombres de los libros localizados en las estanterías bajas, pero un título en especial le llamó la atención "Profesiones Muggles" por Arthur Weasley. Volteó su mirada a ambos lados en busca del _Señor Gerente,_ no sería bueno que un Malfoy fuera captado curioseando.

Cuando confirmó que no había rastros del hombre, tomo el libro entre sus manos y contempló la portada. En ella aparecía la imagen de una carta, como las que su padre le enviaba a su padrino, y había otra imagen de una bata blanca como las que usaban los Medimagos. No pudo reconocer nada más, a excepción del objeto al que su padrino Blaise llamaba _martillo_.

Lo recordó por una ocasión en la que el moreno había optado por construir una nueva estantería para libros, todo al estilo muggle. Cinco minutos después el Slytherin se había rendido cuando accidentalmente se golpeó su dedo con el martillo, ni siquiera el libro "Carpintería para tontos" le había ayudado. Sonrió mientras lo recordaba, pero rápidamente su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. No debía burlarse de la desgracia ajena.

—¡Aquí estás! —Pansy apareció de entre los libreros. Scorpius volteó al llamado y frunció el ceño. Con ése grito, de seguro todo _Flourish y Blotts _la había escuchado—. Hay que irnos… todavía hay una parada más que hay que hacer.

—Quiero éste —el rubio suspiró y extendió su mano a la mujer. Él pudo captar las bolsas de compras que flotaban tras ella.

—Muy bien —Pansy tomo el libro que le entregaba el niño y se encamino a pagarlo.

Scorpius la siguió de cerca, de vez en cuando miraba arriba pudiendo observar las bolsas flotando sobre su cabeza. Apostaría su varita de juguete, a que de todo eso, sólo una túnica era para su tío Blaise. Dos si bien le iba.

Saliendo de la Librería observó a su alrededor ¿A dónde irían? Dirigió sus ojos curiosos a su tía Pansy en busca de una respuesta certera, pero esta última sólo se dispuso a seguir su camino mientras lo sujetaba de la mano. El rubio bufó impaciente al no saberlo, pero conocía muy bien el callejón Diagon y cuando cruzaron la calle fue cuando finalmente lo supo.

—Florean Fortescue —murmuró por lo bajo mientras abría —aún más si se podía— sus ojos.

La Heladería _Florean Fortescue_ abrió sus puertas un par de años después de la guerra. Para ser exactos, ya llevaba siete años con sus puertas abiertas, no sólo a magos y brujas, sino también a los padres muggles de mestizos e impuros. Con el crecimiento en el número de magos nacidos de muggles y la extrema duda de sus padres en dejarlos partir a Hogwarts y adentrarse así, en el mundo mágico; un par de Magos y Brujas crearon un lugar donde los niños hijos de muggles, mestizos y sangre pura, además de los padres de éstos, pudieran coexistir en una convivencia sana. Y bajo la protección del Ministerio de Magia y el Ministro Kingsley fue re-abierta la Heladería _Florean Fortescue_, siendo atendida por los Macmillan, Ernie y su esposa Susan.

Desde entonces los niños hijos de muggles acudían al lugar acompañados por sus padres, entablando desde la niñez amistad con otros futuros magos y brujas. La vigilancia aún seguía, guardar el secreto todavía era importante.

Mientras Pansy colocaba las bolsas en su mano, abría las puertas de cristal y se adentraba en el pequeño edificio blanco, Scorpius recordó las palabras de su abuelo Lucius: "Un mago loco en un acto de demencia se le había ocurrido tal idea" Un día Scorpius le había preguntado a su padre por qué su abuelo le decía "Mago loco" a alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Él le dijo muy tranquilamente que era simple… a Lucius Malfoy no se le había ocurrido ésa idea primero.

Y es que desde su destierro al mundo muggle, no era extraño para su hijo Draco, que Lucius buscara congraciarse con el Ministro Kingsley, para que de ésta forma, el patriarca de los Malfoy pudiera _levantar el_ _buen nombre_ de su familia del suelo.

A pesar de no ser la primera vez que Scorpius visitaba el lugar, no dejaba de sorprenderse. No era por la decoración en sí, sino por la cantidad de gente que visitaba el lugar, especialmente durante los fines de semana debido a las salidas familiares. Después de terminar su helado, los niños podían ir a jugar a un área de juegos mientras que madres y padres charlaban. A palabras de su tía Pansy, la Heladería _Florean Fortescue_ era el nuevo lugar de cotilleo en el mundo mágico.

La mujer y el niño llegaron a una mesa vacía. La peli-negra colocó sus bolsas en el suelo y se sentó, junto a ella tomo asiento el rubio. La Heladería contaba con dos puertas que daba al exterior, la trasera salía al callejón Diagon, al contrario de la delantera que llevaba a la calle Abbey, una calle muggle. Gracias a que se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana, no tardo en darse cuenta que estaba sentado del lado de la entrada muggle, era su lugar preferido. Él podía ver a los muggles que pasaban caminando, pero ellos no podían verlo a él.

Pansy tomo entre sus manos la carta de Postres y Helados, buscando que era lo que pediría aquél día. Scorpius sacó su libro "Profesiones Muggles" y se dispuso a continuar su lectura. De vez en cuando dirigía su mirada al exterior, a la calle Abbey, y fue una de esas veces que sus ojos captaron algo que lo atraparon. Una muggle de castaño y rizado cabello caminando hacía el lugar, junto a ella cuatro niños.

Hermione sujetaba a Albus y a Lily, Albus al mismo tiempo tomaba de la mano a Teddy, mientras que James a Lily. Los cinco tomados de la mano caminaban presurosos a la Heladería _Florean Fortescue_, era un lugar que frecuentaban a menudo. James sonrió saboreando su helado favorito, Ernie y Susan siempre les regalaban a él y a sus hermanos una ración extra. Tal vez porque su padre era Harry Potter o porque venían acompañados por una heroína de guerra… la verdad no sé lo cuestionaba mucho siempre y cuando tuviera su enorme porción.

Divisaron el local viejo, una simple fachada a que los muggles no le ponían atención. Hermione abrió la puerta encontrándose con las blancas paredes y buscó incesantemente un lugar disponible, al hallarlo se encamino hacía el junto con sus sobrinos.

Scorpius contemplaba a la mujer castaña con sus ojos bien abiertos, la siguió cuidadosamente con la mirada y cuando ella señaló un lugar del fondo, los niños se habían soltado de su mano y salieron corriendo hacía donde señalaba la mujer. Los tres niños tomaron asiento, no así la niña pelirroja que por su pequeña altura no lo alcanzaba. La mujer la había cargado entre sus brazos para después sentarla junto a ella.

"Muggle…" Scorpius frunció el ceño mientras la observaba "Y con cuatro hijos…"

Antes de verse descubierto, alejó sus ojos de la _pequeña familia_ para regresar a su lectura, pero con su curiosidad característica, levantó la vista para verla de nuevo, justo a tiempo para ver cuando comenzaba a leerles a sus _hijos_ la carta de Postres y Helados.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! No siempre tengo la oportunidad de responder todos, pero quiero que sepan que siempre los leo. También he editado un poco el "Preludio", sólo la parte del summary, lo coloque un poco más extenso.

¡Y por fin! Scorpius ya ha visto a la castaña, pero oh, la cree muggle y madre de cuatro ¿Saldrá de su error? Con éste corto _vistazo_ aún no se ve que Scorpius la considere como su futura madre, eso se verá en el transcurso de los siguientes capítulos. Ésta primera parte del paseo termina aquí, pero continuaremos con un poco más de _la salida familiar_ en el siguiente ¿Qué más tendrá planeado Hermione?

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	7. C06: La bruja come niños

**N/A:** He estado un poco ocupada con el trabajo, ya saben cómo es D: Pero me di un tiempo para actualizar. Por ahí alguien me pregunto que cada cuando actualizaba, le responderé por acá por si alguien más tiene ésa duda. Realmente no tengo una fecha exacta para actualizar, pero lo regular es de dos a tres semanas. Lo sé, lo sé, es mucho tiempo (?), intentare que no pase de ese lapso.

¡Además! Ya les traigo la imagen de los niños Potter, ya que junto con Scorpius aparecerán mucho en la historia. Solamente tienen que quitar los espacios y colocar el punto.

**Teddy, James, Albus y Lily:** img534(punto)imageshack(punto)us / img534 / 7242 / teddyjamesalbuslily (punto) jpg

.

.

Serena Princesita Hale, Abytutis, Ishiro Shizuka, AraMalfoyG, SALESIA, Caroone, minako marie, sailor mercuri o neptune, azu23blood, LucyTheMarauder, crazzy76, ValeenG, Angy Malfoy, lis07, Aid4, Jarvia Elipton, Alesz, anges80, sammR, Erminya, patybenededmalfoy, thish, KUBL, Shald120, Maggie Night, CoposdeHielo, Sobeyda S. Dracul.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a la creadora del increíble mundo Potterico, J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**.:: 06 ::.**

**La bruja come niños**

_A mi querida Molly… gracias por…_

El niño rubio bufó, rodó sus ojos mientras daba vuelta a la página de su libro "Profesiones Muggles". Saber a quién, ése tal Arthur Weasley daba las gracias y agradecía a través de las letras, era lo último que le interesaba. Pasó un par de hojas más, hasta que se detuvo a continuar leyendo en una.

_Existe un personaje en el mundo muggle. El cartero. Es un mensajero entre un emisario y un receptor cuando se envía, principalmente, documentos escritos y paquetes. Viajan en motocicleta, bicicleta o simplemente caminando grandes distancias para llevar su mensaje…_

"_Oh. Como las lechuzas. Sólo que ellas vuelan… ¡Ya entiendo!" _Retiró nuevamente su vista de la lectura para dirigir sus ojos a Pansy, que continuaba indecisa en que sería lo que pediría. Lleno de curiosidad no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran otra vez en aquella mujer. Su largo cabello castaño con rizos manejables y unos ojos marrones que no se despegaban de los niños con los que compartía mesa. Sólo podía contemplarla de perfil, pero eso era suficiente para poder observar su sonrisa. Dientes perfectos y labios rosados.

"_¿Su esposo será mago? ¿Le arreglará su dentadura con hechizos, así como mi padre lo hace conmigo?" _Scorpius no tardó en darse cuenta de que había dejado abandonado su libro sobre la mesa y colocado su mano sobre su barbilla, inquisitivo. Su curiosidad por los muggles y el mundo no mágico era muy bien conocida, por lo que no toleraba no conocer algo sobre ellos. Vehículos, animales, vida cotidiana y un par de autores e historias y cuentos muggles fueron temas que pasaron por sus manos desde que aprendió leer. Ahora con su más reciente adquisición "Profesiones Muggles" esperaba ampliar su conocimiento. Con sumo cuidado hizo a un lado su libro para dedicarse a observarlos en su _hábitat_. Una madre muggle con sus hijos en una salida familiar.

Sus ojos no se despegaban de _ellos_ y de la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados. Hace ya unos minutos que había perdido el temor a ser descubierto _in fraganti_. El más alto de ellos, que seguramente sería el mayor de los cuatro hermanos, tenía unos ojos verdes. Posiblemente idénticos a los de su padre. En cambio su cabello era corto, pero se podían ver sus rizos castaños, justo como los de ella. A su lado, un niño de cabello negro y ojos marón, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Otro niño más con cabello negro, a excepción de que sus ojos eran verdes, también una expresión levemente serie adornaba su rostro. Finalmente, la niña pelirroja con ojos marrones _"Hmmm… ¿A quién habrá salido ella? Sus padres tendrán algún pariente pelirrojo tal vez… Sí, debía ser eso."_

.

.

.

Hermione tomó entre sus manos una de las cartas del _menú de helados _que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Lily imitó a su tía y abrió una, Albus que se encontraba a su lado, se acercó para leer el _menú _junto con la castaña y su hermana menor. James y Teddy, como siempre, ya llevaban en mente lo que pedirían, por lo que se limitaron a escuchar a Hermione leer el _menú_ a los más pequeños.

—¿Helado de fresas?… —murmuró la castaña leyendo los _postres muggles_.

—Paso —dijo Albus a su lado.

—Yo también —continuó Lily.

—¿Helado de pistacho?… —el oji-verde negó con la cabeza seguido de la pelirroja.

—¡Yo quiero éste! —pidió Lily mientras tomaba la carta entre sus manos y señalaba con su dedo índice la imagen de su postre deseado.

—¿Hmh?… —Hermione despegó sus ojos de la carta y observó lo señalado por la niña—. Banana Split… —murmuró—. Un postre muy muggle, Lily.

Susan Macmillan, con su rojizo cabello atado en una alta coleta se acercó a la mesa de Hermione Granger y de sus pequeños acompañantes. Sacó una pluma con tinta azul y una libreta muggle con la que tomar el pedido.

—¡Hermione Granger!…

La castaña dirigió sus ojos hacía la mujer pelirroja, Susan, ex Hufflepuff y esposa de Ernie Macmillan.

—Gusto en verlos —saludaba amablemente Susan mientras se acercaba a la mesa de la bruja, atrayendo con sus gritos, las miradas confusas del resto de los clientes—. ¿Qué van a pedir niños?

—Yo quiero… yo quiero… —Lily levantó su mano derecha atrayendo la atención de Susan, quien ya se encontraba lista para escribir en su libreta—. Ba… na… na… na… S… Spli… te

—Banana Split… —murmuró Susan mientras escribía con su bolígrafo muggle—. Muy bien señorita Potter, pronto podrá pronunciarlo perfectamente.

—Su-san —se quejó la niña.

—Ése, junto al helado de vainilla y chocolate, son uno de los postres muggles más preferidos por los clientes —informó Macmillan.

Hermione acarició el cabello pelirrojo de Lily, para después ponerse de pie ante la atenta mirada de los otros tres niños.

—Encárgate, Susan —la castaña le habló a la mujer pelirroja, ésta asintió en respuesta. Hermione contempló a los niños que tenían el ceño fruncido—. Vuelvo en unos minutos, compórtense —esta vez observó directamente al travieso James Potter, quien no tardo mucho para ser también observado por Albus y Teddy.

Mientras Hermione se encaminó al pasillo localizado en la parte trasera de _Florean Fortescue_, la castaña escuchó a Susan preguntar efusivamente "¿Alguien más quiere Banana Split?". Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

—Yo quiero un helado de vainilla, por favor Susan —pidió Teddy.

Albus colocó su codo sobre la mesa, dejando caer su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

—Aún no sé qué pedir… —susurró acongojado.

—Mira, Albus, yo tengo un método muy eficiente —Susan, Teddy, Albus y Lily observaron atentos a James, quien tapo sus ojos con su mano izquierda, a la vez que con el dedo índice de su otra mano lo deslizaba de arriba abajo por los distintos tipos de helados impresos en la carta. Finalmente terminó deteniéndose en uno. James quitó la mano de sus ojos para dirigirlos a donde se localizaba su dedo.

—Ratones de helado… —le informó a Susan. Albus rodó los ojos, en ése instante no le apetecería comer un helado en forma de ratón.

El oji-verde suspiró.

—También dame uno de vainilla, Susan.

—¡Enseguida! —la pelirroja anunció segundos después de terminar de escribir en su libreta muggle y antes de alejarse a preparar los pedidos.

.

.

.

Scorpius, al mismo tiempo seguía a la castaña con la mirada, la vio sonreír a un joven, para después, juntos perderse por el pasillo. Dirigió de nuevo sus ojos a la mesa, ahí los cuatro niños hacían sus pedidos a la pelirroja. La joven no tardó mucho en alejarse y dejarlos solos, y fue cuando el rubio sonrió. Miró de reojo a la mujer que tenía a su lado, ésta seguía muy debatiente en su decisión de que helado consumiría. El rubio frunció el ceño dudando ¿Qué le diría ahora? Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en sus labios cuando la respuesta perfecta apareció en su cabeza. Él volteó su cabeza hacía la peli-negra alegremente.

—Voy a hacer amigos —anunció el pequeño Malfoy mientras hacía el ademan de bajarse de la silla.

Pansy, quien seguía con el _menú de Postres y Helados_ cubriendo su rostro, escuchó sus palabras y aún sin verle a la cara asintió con su cabeza.

—Bien.

Scorpius sonrió triunfante. Era una excelente excusa, después de todo, para eso era ése lugar. Para que niños y sus padres pudieran conocerse; y magos, brujas y muggles se llevarán mejor. Claro, acompañando la plática comiendo un delicioso helado. Sus ojos grises localizaron la mesa de donde se había levantado la castaña y a paso lento se dirigió hacía ahí. Al estar parado junto a dicha mesa, movió un poco la silla donde momentos antes había estado sentada la castaña. Con elegancia se sentó y seriamente colocó las manos sobre la mesa. Pudo captar como los cuatro niños frente a él intercambiaron miradas, curiosos. Pero fue el mayor de ellos quien le hizo la pregunta.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —cuestionó con duda el niño castaño, sus ojos verdes lo escudriñaban con la mirada.

—Soy su amo y responderán a mis preguntas.

El mayor intercambio nuevamente miradas con sus _hermanos_.

.

.

.

Blaise Zabini irrumpió en su despacho. Draco levantó la vista de la carta que escribía. Hacía ya varios minutos, que por medio de una lechuza de Blaise, le había enviado la carta a Alice. En el preciso instante de la llegada del moreno, Draco terminaba de escribirles a sus padres. Lucius y Narcissa debían estar enterados de los planes de Daphne, quien debería considerarse afortunada de que el patriarca de los Malfoy no tuviera su magia, de lo contrario la ira de Lucius podría acabarla.

—¿Qué significa esto, Blaise? —le cuestionó el rubio, mirando curioso la jaula que traía su amigo y al animal volador de color blanco de pequeñas manchas negras.

Zabini colocó su mano libre justo donde estaba su corazón.

—Oh, Draco… que diría Scorpius si supiera que no eres capaz de reconocer a su lechuza.

Draco apretó la pluma que sujetaba su mano y gruñó. Ésa lechuza tenía dos años de edad, estaba en manos de su hijo hace tan sólo seis meses y la había llamado _Hermes_ en alusión al Dios Mensajero. ¡Él conocía todo sobre ésa lechuza! ¡Él le había regalado la lechuza! El rubio dejó la pluma a un lado del pergamino y señaló al animal.

—Reformulare mi pregunta… ¡¿Qué rayos haces con la lechuza de mi hijo?!

Blaise levantó su mano tratando de calmar a la otra serpiente.

—Cálmate, dragón. Vengo en son de paz —bromeó mientras colocaba la jaula de Hermes sobre el escritorio—. Tus padres son muy _especiales_ cuando están de vacaciones…

Draco hizo un ademan con su mano para que el otro dejara de hablar.

—Entiendo… —cuando sus padres decían _sin interrupciones_… era sin interrupciones—. Y supongo que no queremos que mi madre mate a tu lechuza antes de entregar el mensaje.

—¡Por supuesto que no queremos! —Blaise bufó molesto—. El hecho de que pueda reemplazarlas no quiere decir que quiera hacerlo. Aunque no lo creas, estoy encariñado con ellas. Ahora… —el moreno se acercó a la jaula y metió uno de sus dedos por una de las rendijas con la intención de acariciar a Hermes. Sin embargo, el animal entró en alerta dispuesto a atacar el dedo de su agresor. Cuando Zabini captó las intenciones del animal, alejó rápidamente su extremidad, maldiciendo por lo bajo a las lechuzas de los Malfoy, que sólo se dejaban acariciar por los Malfoy—. Si el mensaje lo entrega Hermes, será otra cosa. No se negaran la posibilidad de leer un mensaje de parte de su nieto —continuó Zabini nervioso, mientras se frotaba la mano sobre su ropa. Draco sonrió complacido ante la reacción de la lechuza.

Al instante el rubio sacó a la lechuza, enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a una de sus patas. Hermes elevó sus alas y se dirigió hacia la única ventana abierta, se detuvo en el marco de la ventana esperando la orden de su amo. El rubio se acercó a ella y acarició su cabeza.

—A mis padres en nuestra casa en Escocia.

Hermes extendió nuevamente sus alas y se elevó al instante. Draco se alejó de la ventana hasta que la perdió de vista. A sus padres se les había ocurrido descansar en su nueva casa en Escocia muggle.

.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo que un niño rubio la observaba, Hermone, se alejaba de la sección donde se encontraban localizadas las mesas, sus ojos habían divisado al joven Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan. Ella saludo y Ernie le sonrió en respuesta a la vez que, juntos, se adentraban en el pasillo. Al llegar al final, dos pasillos más aparecieron, uno conducía a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Ambos tomaron el pasillo de la derecha rumbo a la oficina y al estar frente al retrato del mago _Florean Fortescue_, los dos se detuvieron.

—Buenas tardes, Florean —saludó Hermione al retrato, el mago en la pintura sonrió y lanzó un leve asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo para la bruja y su acompañante. La castaña se humedeció sus labios antes de pronunciar la clave—. _Crema helada_.

Y así, el retrato del mago Florean se movió, permitiendo a Hermione, seguida por Ernie, adentrarse en la pequeña oficina. Los muebles más indispensables adornaban el lugar. Un escritorio de roble con una lámpara encima, una silla de escritorio de color negro y con llantitas en su superficie, un librero con libros mágicos al igual que libros de autores muggles. Las paredes se encontraban pintadas de un amarillo muy claro, casi blanco, que junto con la luz natural que entraba por la ventana lograba iluminar perfectamente el lugar. Para Hermione era un excelente espacio de lectura.

A paso lento se encaminó hacía el escritorio para tomar asiento en una de las dos sillas localizadas frente al mueble, después de la maratónica carrera hacía Florean, en ese momento lo que más le apetecía era sentarse.

—¿Has visto a toda esa gente, Hermione? ¡Las ventas van perfectamente! —Ernie se alejó de la entrada para acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba la castaña—. Ésa idea que tuviste hace años… —murmuró melancólico—. En que los magos y brujas convivieran todos entre sí, sin el prejuicio de la sangre, sin importar su apellido… ésta dando sus frutos. _Florean Fortescue_ es el lugar perfecto, les da la oportunidad a los padres muggles de convivir más con sus hijos, conocer un poco más de nuestro mundo, y no sólo limitarse a acompañarlos una vez al año al callejón Diagon para después decirles adiós y no verlos durante semanas —él la miró a detalle—. Realmente me sorprende que "El Profeta" no esté interesado en saber quién es el rostro tras _Florean Fortescue_.

—Bueno mi amigo… —Hermione sonrió—. Supongo que es uno de los privilegios de estar bajo la protección del Ministro y del Ministerio de Magia. Además… —dirigió sus ojos al Hufflepuff—. Para muchos, tú y Susan son los dueños.

—Sí —Macmillan hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto—. Pobres ilusos que no se detienen a preguntar si soy el Jefe.

Hermione sonrió una vez más, las palabras del leal Ernie eran muy ciertas. Las personas que llegaban a _Florean Fortescue_ daban por hecho que él, al igual que su esposa, eran los dueños. La ex Gryffindor aún recordaba como un par de años después de graduarse de Hogwarts, ésa simple pero importante idea inundaba su cabeza. Así que se había puesto manos a la obra. Primeramente la había hablado con el Primer Ministro Kingsley, y cabe mencionar que el mago, al igual que ella, se había mostrado muy entusiasmado con la idea. Después del permiso otorgado por Kinsgley, y con la recompensa que le fue dada después de la derrota de _Quien-tú-sabes_, compró _Florean Fortescue_ y se dispuso a remodelar el lugar. Había sido en ése momento cuando encontró en un cuarto abandonado el retrato del mago, Florean Fortescue, con un porte elegante, aunque unos años más joven que cuando murió.

Hermione buscó una posición más cómoda en la silla para después cruzar su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. Cuando unas risas comenzaron a escucharse, Ernie y ella se miraron mientras sonreían. Conocían muy bien aquella risa.

—Parece que tus sobrinos se divierten… —la castaña sólo asintió en respuesta.

.

.

.

Teddy Remus Lupin paso nervioso su mano por su cabello, sus dedos enredándose en los rizos castaños. Meses atrás había logrado controlar sus habilidades de metamorfomago. Al menos el cambiar el color de su pelo y el color de sus ojos. El visitar Londres muggle era una actividad que se había vuelto muy común en la familia Potter, así que para poder pasar desapercibido para los muggles, había optado por el cabello castaño con ligeros rizos en las puntas, justo como el de la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger, y sus ojos de un color verde, iguales a los del niño que vivió.

El metamorfomago negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de su _hermano menor_. James Potter golpeaba la mesa con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda la mantenía sobre su estómago, además de una sonora risa que atraía las miradas del resto de los curiosos clientes. Scorpius alzó una ceja justo cuando James calmaba un poco su risa.

"_¿Y a éste que le pasa?" _James seguía observándolo de arriba abajo, su característica sonrisa de diversión dibujada en sus labios. Ropa muggle, pero fina. Una altivez que le hacía levantar su barbilla con orgullo. Claramente decía _Soy el Rey y el resto de ustedes mis sirvientes_.

El castaño carraspeó atrayendo la atención del rubio.

—¿Y qué preguntas quieres hacer? —le cuestionó el pequeño Lupin.

Scorpius sonrió de lado, había sido tan fácil.

—Su madre es una muggle, ¿Verdad?

—No —los cuatro niños negaron con la cabeza—. Ella es una bruja y nuestro padre un mago —Teddy observó como el rubio asentía.

—¿Pero entonces por que entraron por la entrada muggle? —les siguió cuestionando el rubio, ésta vez sus dedos señalaban hacía el callejón Abbey.

—Es algo que hacemos a menudo…, vivimos en el mundo muggle y Hermione nos trae a comer un helado todos los sábados —anunció Albus.

—¿Hermione? —repitió el rubio—. ¿Por qué llamas a tu madre por su nombre?

El peli-negro de ojos verdes ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

—¿Madre? —ésta vez el oji-verde apuntó con su dedo al pasillo por el que había desaparecido la castaña—. Hermione no es mi madre. Es nuestra tía… o algo así. Es la mejor amiga de nuestros padres, son como hermanos.

—Una muggle amiga de magos…

El oji-verde negó con su cabeza, el rubio estaba muy equivocado.

—Hermione es hija de muggles, pero también es bruja.

James levantó su vista en cuanto Susan apareció en escena, la plática de su hermano y _el extraño_ comenzaba a aburrirlo. La mujer pelirroja le entregó su Banana Split a Lily, y el helado de Vainilla a Teddy. El de Albus y James flotaban tras ella, y no tardaron en dirigirse hacia la mesa y posarse frente a ellos. Susan colocó sus manos en la cintura.

—¿Quién es su nuevo amigo, niños? —Susan dirigió su atención al rubio—. ¿Quieres pedir algo? —él sólo negó con la cabeza—. Hmh… bien. Si desean algo más, solamente griten mi nombre y estaré aquí enseguida —avisó para después alejarse.

James se encontraba intrigado. _"¿Y éste quién es? Con toda la osadía del mundo llega a sentarse y para colmo, ni siquiera se presenta. ¿Cómo debo llamarlo? ¿'Rubito'?" _Voltea a observar al otro peli-negro, irritado_ "¿Y Albus? Haciéndole platica. ¡Felicidades!… ahora son los mejores amigos… ¡Hermano traidor!"_ Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. _"Sí quiere enterarse de todo… ¡Pues que se entere!"_

—Por supuesto que también es una bruja —habló por fin James, captando toda la atención del rubio—. ¿Sabes cuantos años tiene? —el rubio negó con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres saberlo? —asintió ocasionando que unos rubios cabellos se movieran por su frente. James abrió sus brazos como si estuviera a punto de dar un abrazo—. ¡Tiene 150 años!

Lily abrió su boca en una perfecta "O", y Albus y Teddy casi se atragantan con su helado.

—¿E-En serio? —el rubio alzó una ceja incrédulo—. Ah… se ve muy joven. ¿Usa pociones o hechizos?

—Nada de eso… —James lo observó directamente a los ojos—. Ella come niños…

—¡James! —gritaron al unísono Teddy y Albus, mientras que el susodicho solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—¿D-De V-Verdad? —tartamudeó nervioso el rubio.

"_¡¿Le creyó?!"_ Albus se vio tentado a gritar.

—Sí. Los roba de sus camas por las noches y después… ¡Auch! —James se llevó su mano a la cabeza ante el golpe que le había dado Teddy—. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —el castaño dejo su helado para continuar hablando—. Sí sigues diciendo tantas mentiras te va a crecer la nariz.

—¿Mi nariz? Teddy… eso lo dice mamá para que no digamos mentiras…

—Pues no funciona contigo…

—De hecho es verdad… —el castaño y el peli-negro miraron curiosos a Albus mientras dirigía otra cucharada de helado a su boca—. La nariz y las orejas crecen durante toda nuestra vida…

—¿Qué? —James lo miró sin creerlo, pero inconscientemente se llevó sus dedos a la nariz. No estaba más grande, ¿Verdad?—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

Albus afirmó con su cabeza.

—Te prestare mi libro si quieres.

El rubio bufó e imitó al otro y cruzó sus brazos. _"¿Narices… Orejas? ¡Estábamos hablando de la bruja come niños!" _Scorpius carraspeó atrayendo de nuevo la atención hacía él.

—¿E-ntonces c-come n-niños?

—¿Tienes miedo? —James atemorizó de nuevo al rubio.

—¿M-miedo? ¿Y-yo? _"Tranquilízate Scorpius. ¡Las brujas come niños no existen! ¡Las brujas come niños no existen! Éste niño sólo quiere asustarte" _—se acomodó en la silla cuidando no caerse, sus ojos grises se posaron en los marrones del otro, suspiró y respiró con total tranquilidad—. No… por supuesto que no tengo miedo.

—Y no deberías —Lupin revolvió los cabellos del peli-negro—. A mi _hermano_ le gusta mucho inventar historias.

—Ya lo sabía… —dijo el rubio. _"Mentiroso"_ le djio su conciencia.

—Por cierto… —el castaño se colocó una mano en el pecho señalándose—. Me llamo Teddy… —con un movimiento de cabeza señaló al oji-verde y a la pelirroja—. Ellos son Albus y Lily. Y al bromista ya lo conoces… se llama James. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

El rubio movió nerviosamente sus piernas.

—Scorpius…

James despegó sus ojos de los ratones de helado y los dirigió hacía el rubio.

—Ya en serio… ¿Cómo te llamas? —y James recibió otro golpe—. ¡Auch! ¡Albus! ¡Tú tienes la mano pesada! ¡Me dejaras el brazo morado!

—Me llamo Scorpius… ése es mi nombre —repitió con un bufido. _"¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre? A mí me gusta mi nombre"_

—Es raro… —comentó James y Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—No es raro —interrumpió Albus dejando su cuchara sobre la mesa—. Sólo es poco común —continuó mientras sonreía y dirigía una mirada a los rostros de sus acompañantes en la mesa, para finalmente detenerse en el rubio—. ¿Sabías que _Scorpius _es el nombre de una constelación? La congelación del escorpión.

—Claro que lo sé —afirmó con orgullo—. Mi familia tiene una larga tradición de colocar nombres de estrellas y constelaciones.

—Otra vez nuestro sabelotodo dando muestra de su inteligencia… —dijo James ocasionando que Albus bajara su mirada sonrojado.

Scorpius sonrió. Albus era inteligente y amable, tal vez una amistad ya estaba en puerta.

.

.

.

Hermione se puso de pie y se encaminó hacía la puerta, pero Ernie la llamó. La castaña se detuvo y se dispuso a escucharlo. Vio como éste se dirigía al escritorio, abría uno de los cajones y sacaba una pequeña mochila, un conejo blanco de peluche sobresalía de la misma.

—Olvidaste esto.

La joven entreabrió su boca sorprendida. Y apresuró sus pasos para llegar y tomarla.

—La he buscado por todas partes… Y también está el conejo de Lily —metió su mano en el interior, sus ojos se abrieron con extrañeza para después entrecerrarlos y observar acusadoramente al ex Hufflepuff—. ¡Me faltan dulces, Ernie!

—Vaya… —Ernie volteó sus ojos hacía otro lado mientras se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente—. Me pregunto quién los habrá tomado…

—¡Fuiste tú! —Hermione no dejaba de acusarlo con la mirada—. ¡A mí no me engañas!

Oh, fiel Hufflepuff… siempre leal a tu Jefa.

—Está bien. ¡Juro que sólo tome dos! ¡Lo juro, Hermione! —Ernie levantó la palma de su mano derecha—. Palabra de Hufflepuff.

Hermione metió nuevamente su mano a la mochila y de su interior sacó dos paletas. Una la colocó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, mientras que a la otra comenzaba a retirarle la envoltura. Con pasos rápidos se puso enfrente de Macmillan, éste por instinto cerró sus ojos. Sabía cómo era Hermione cuando se enfadaba. ¿Le lanzaría un hechizo _Engorgio_ y lo dejaría flotando como globo, o tal vez un _Petrificus Totalus_ dejándolo parecer una estatua?… Aquí Ernie Macmillan, el eterno ladrón de dulces. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo cuando sintió la paleta entrar en su boca.

—Entonces te regalo la tercera… —la castaña se alejó de él y se encamino de nuevo a la salida, seguida por Ernie. El Hufflepuff suspiró aliviado.

Al salir del pasillo pudo observar perfectamente el entorno de _Florean Fortescue_, su olfato fue invadido por el olor de los helados. Puso sus manos en la cintura y aspiró ansiosamente, sonrió cuando vio en la mesa de sus sobrinos a un niño rubio. Asintió gustosa al ver que ponían el ejemplo, habían hecho un nuevo amigo.

—Señita Hemione… señita Hemione… —la castaña desvió su mirada hasta sus piernas que eran abrazadas por un niño, las liberó y estiró sus brazos hacía ella.

—¿Quieres que te cargue? —el pequeño pelirrojo asintió—. De acuerdo… —Sebastian Macmillan. Cuatro años, hijo de Susan y Ernie, tomo al instante la paleta que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, intentó abrirla por si solo pero pareciera que tuviera un seguro contra niños. Resignado se la ofreció a la castaña, ésta mostró una sonrisa fingida—. ¿Para mí? —se la quitó al pelirrojo de sus manos—. ¡Gracias!

—¡No! —exclamó con preocupación el niño—. No te la comas, ábrela.

Hermione bufó.

—Eres cruel, Sebastian. Solamente vienes cuando tengo dulces —el pelirrojo se acomodó entre los brazos de la castaña permitiéndole usar ambas manos para abrir su anhelada paleta. Cuando Hermione lo logró, la colocó frente al rostro del niño y a él se le ilumino la mirada—. Aquí tienes, Sebastian —el pelirrojo asintió gustoso mientras estiraba ambas manos para alcanzar su paleta.

—¡Sebastian! ¡Esos modales!

El pelirrojo dio un respingo y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de la castaña ante la estrepitosa llegada de su madre. La castaña acarició su espalda tratando de calmarlo.

—Dale las gracias, Sebastian —ordenó la pelirroja. Ya más calmado, el niño abandono el cuello de la castaña y observó la paleta que sostenía su mano. Sebastian estiró nuevamente su brazo en su afán por tomarla.

—Graci…

Pero Hermione la alejó un poco.

—Estoy esperando mi beso, Sebastian… —informó Granger. El pequeño Macmillan suspiró mientras acercaba sus labios a la mejilla de la castaña y depositaba un beso en ella. Hermione aprovechó el momento y sujetó la cabeza del niño impidiéndole moverse y deposito besos en las mejillas del niño.

—¡Hemione! ¡Hemione! —las risas inundaron de nuevo la heladería—. ¡Para! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

La castaña obedeció mientras colocaba de nuevo a Sebastian en el suelo. Su cabello rojizo se encontraba alborotado y leves marcas de labios pintados por un _rosa natural _se veían en su rostro.

—Ése es mi hijo… —Sebastian ladeó su cabeza confuso ante el comentario de su padre.

—Ernie, limpia su rostro —pidió Susan.

—¿Por qué? Son los primeros besos que le da una _niña_ que no es su mamá. Las llevará con orgullo.

Susan frunció el ceño y Hermione se puso a la altura de Sebastian a la vez que sacaba su varita y aparecía un pañuelo. Guardó nuevamente su varita en su bolsillo del pantalón y observó al pelirrojo.

—Acércate, Sebastian, limpiare tu carita —el pelirrojo asintió mientras se acercaba y sacaba la paleta de su boca para que Hermione deslizara lentamente el pañuelo por sus mejillas—. Listo… —la castaña se puso de pie—. Ahora me voy a mi mesa, los niños deben de estar impacientes.

.

.

.

Scorpius había levantado la vista en cuanto escuchó las risas, y abrió su boca sorprendido ante la escena.

—¿Lo ves? —James habló mientras señalaba a la castaña que besaba al niño pelirrojo en las mejillas—. Se come a los niños… ¡Auch! ¡Teddy! ¿Quieres dejar de golpearme?

—Cuando dejes de decir mentiras.

—Primero déjame terminar… —el peli-negro carraspeó—. Ella se come a los niños a besos.

Teddy y Albus asintieron. _"Eso era cien por ciento verdad"_. Aunque los únicos que contaban con ése _beneficio_ eran los niños Potter, los gemelos Nott y el niño Macmillan.

Scorpius observó cómo Hermione se acercaba, ya era momento de su retirada.

—¡Espera! —Albus le llamó pero fue en vano. Segundos después llegó a sentarse Hermione.

—¿Y su nuevo amigo? —les cuestionó, y un signo de interrogación se dibujó en sus rostros—. Lo vi a lo lejos.

—Lo espantaste —le respondió Albus.

—¿Yo? —preguntó incrédula—. ¿Pero por qué?

—Porque James le dijo que eras una bruja come niños… —le dijo Lily mientras enterraba su cuchara en su Banana Splite.

Hermione dirigió sus ojos marrones a James, había girado su rostro tan rápido que los rizos sueltos por su espalda habían bailando ante el movimiento.

—¡James Potter!

.

.

.

Scorpius llegó sano y salvo a su mesa, tomo asiento en su silla y pudo ver que un helado ya lo esperaba. Sus ojos se posaron en la peli-negra y en su helado a medio consumir, sin embargo el suyo estaba como si recién lo hubieran traído. Había escuchado que los helados de _Florean Fortescue_ se encontraban hechizados para que no se derritieran, y ahora podía comprobarlo. Tomo la cuchara entre sus manos y comenzó a comerlo. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando su tía Pansy habló.

—No te muevas de aquí, Scorpius. Voy al tocador.

El rubio asintió mientras continuaba con su tarea. De vez en cuando sus ojos se posaban en la mesa en la que estuvo sentado antes. Sus ojos vieron como la castaña, que junto con Teddy, Albus, James y Lily se ponían de pie y se dirigían hacía la puerta que conducía a la calle Abbey.

Scorpius miró por donde se fue su tía, pero no hubo rastros de que ella volviera pronto. Se mordió su labio inferior sin saber qué hacer. Tenía mucha curiosidad. Quería saber dónde vivía Albus, los dos eran inteligentes y podrían llevarse bien. ¿Podría esperar hasta el siguiente sábado? Sí, dijo que frecuentaba el lugar. ¿Pero sí no venía? No quería perder la oportunidad de hacer un nuevo amigo, tal vez con el tiempo los hermanos de Albus también fueran sus amigos. Teddy le había agradado, James también, siempre y cuando sus _mentiras gigantes_ no fueran para él.

Tomando una decisión abandono su silla y se dirigió también hacía la puerta que conducía a la calle Abbey. La abrió fácilmente, ya estando afuera no hizo caso a los muggles y se dispuso a localizar la cabellera castaña. Sonrió cuando lo hizo y mientras caminaba siguiendo a la bruja, Scorpius comprendió tres cosas.

Primero: Hermione Granger era una bruja y no una muggle.

Segundo: Albus, Teddy, James y Lily eran hijos de unos amigos y no de ella.

Tercero: Hermione era una bruja come niños…, se los comía a besos, pero nada más.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione y los niños Potter siguen con su salida _tía-sobrinos_ ¿Con qué se topara Scorpius? ¿Lograrán descubrirlo?

¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	8. C07: La guerra de los Potter

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a la creadora del increíble mundo Potterico, J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**.:: 07 ::.**

**La guerra de los Potter**

Respiró agitado. Llevaba quince minutos siguiendo sigilosamente, cual serpiente, a la bruja y a sus acompañantes. Hermione abrió un portón enrejado y les cedió el paso a los niños, para ella entrar al último y cerrar el portón tras de sí. Con cautela el rubio se acercó, con sus manos sujetó los negros barrotes, acercó su cabeza y la asomó al interior. Pudo captar el edificio que rondaba por los diez pisos. A lo lejos, el estacionamiento donde había un par de autos estacionados. Y la puerta de madera que conducía al interior, a donde la castaña y los niños ya habían entrado. El rubio se apresuró, no quería perderlos de vista. Rápidamente abrió el portón y tomo su camino para seguirlos de cerca.

.

.

.

Sus ojos parpadearon confusos. Giró y observó a su alrededor para posar de nuevo su par de ojos, ahí. Sí, ahí era donde se encontraba sentada minutos antes. Entonces, al volver y encontrar el lugar terriblemente solitario, sus piernas temblaron y se quedó sin aliento.

—¡Scorpius! —Pansy no supo de dónde sacó el aire para exclamar el nombre del pequeño duendecillo que había osado en jugar a las escondidas sin avisarle primero.

Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, no era la primera vez que le hacía aquella travesura. Inhaló y exhaló, inhaló y exhaló otra vez. Lentamente, y con temor a desmayarse ahí mismo, se sentó en su silla. Puso sus ojos en el libro que Scorpius pidió que le comprara, suspirando lo tomo entre sus manos y lo acercó a su pecho.

"_Éste niño en verdad algún día me volverá loca"_.

La peli-negra abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¡Alguien le había tomado el hombro! Giró su cabeza hacía su derecha, la fue levantando poco a poco hasta que sus ojos vieron la cabellera rojiza. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, no era Scorpius.

.

.

.

Al entrar al edificio de apartamentos, Hermione Granger se detuvo para saludar a la recepcionista en turno.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Tienes algo para mí?

—Buenas tardes, Hermione. Y sí… —afirmó la mujer rubia. Sobre el área de recepción se podía apreciar el nombre de _Penélope Clearweater_. La bruja colocó sobre el escritorio una caja mientras la señalaba con su dedo—. Esto lo manda la asistente de Kingsley.

La castaña bufó. Amaba su trabajo, ¡Pero por Merlín!, ésa mujer no la dejaba descansar. Hermione tomo la caja con ambas manos y sonrió a la rubia.

—Gracias —agradeció para después dirigirse a los cuatro niños junto a ella—. Niños… despídanse de Penny.

El cuarteto de infantes asintió con sus cabezas anunciando casi al instante un "Adiós Penny". Acto seguido los tres niños comenzaron a caminar con la castaña. Penélope observó curiosa a la pequeña pelirroja que se había quedado mirándole fijamente. Lily Potter llevó sus manos a la falda del vestido, la elevó levemente e hizo una reverencia digna para con la realeza.

—Hasta pronto señorita Clarawader. Que tenga buena tarde.

Lily se irguió de nuevo y siguió a la castaña y a sus hermanos. La Clearwater se llevó una mano a la mejilla mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. No importaba que la niña no haya pronunciado bien su apellido, aun le parecía linda.

—¡Hermione! ¡Espérenme! —pidió a lo lejos Lily, corriendo, para esperar junto a ellos la llegada del elevador.

—Date prisa, Lily —dijo la castaña maniobrando con la caja intentando oprimir el botón para llamar al elevador.

Teddy miró la dificultad en la que se encontraba la joven mujer y oprimió el botón en su lugar. Hermione le agradeció en silencio a la vez que miraba de reojo que Lily llegaba a su lado. Las puertas se abrieron y los cinco entraron. Teddy oprimió el botón que marcaba el número "3", el piso donde se encontraba el apartamento de la castaña. Las puertas se abrieron, nuevamente, en el piso deseado. Salieron del elevador y Hermione se dirigió a la puerta en la que se encontraba el número "302", colocó la caja en el suelo y buscó sus llaves. Al encontrarla la abrió y los niños entraron dudosos.

—¿Otra vez vas a vivir aquí? —preguntó James.

—Y el tío Ron… ¿Va a vivir aquí también? —le cuestionó Lily.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Cómo les explicaría a cuatro niños que ya no se convertiría en su _tía de verdad_? Bufó mientras colocaba la caja en una mesa en la sala. El apartamento se encontraba amueblado y perfectamente presentable. Limpio y sin rastro de polvo gracias a que iba regularmente a hacer limpieza, después de todo era un lugar al que le guardaba mucho cariño. Era pequeño, pero había significado su primer paso a la independencia después de graduarse en Hogwarts.

—Siéntense chicos… hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles.

Los cuatro niños intercambiaron miradas, curiosos.

.

.

.

Scorpius cerró la puerta con cuidado, respirando nerviosamente deseando no ser descubierto por la rubia. Cosa que ayudaba mucho que ella estuviera hablando por el aparato muggle que se usaba con mucha frecuencia para comunicarse.

¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Oh, claro. Teléfono.

Scorpius desvió sus ojos con curiosidad observando el aparato que la rubia sostenía en su oído. Abrió su boca sorprendido, tal vez si aprovechaba la oportunidad y se acercaba un poco más podría verlo de cerca… ¡No!

No era momento para eso. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza para borrar tan desacertado pensamiento de su mente. Continuó con su camino. Dando pasos lentos, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Una vez más volteó a mirar a la rubia, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Ya prácticamente se podía considerar fuera de su vista, y ella aún sumida en su llamada telefónica.

Detuvo sus pasos al verse frente al elevador. Marcaba que se había detenido en el piso tres.

"_¿Serán ellos?"_ Contrariado el rubio se vio en la necesidad de tomar una decisión. Podía subir también por el elevador, pero corría el riesgo que continuaran en el pasillo y verse descubierto. Y evidentemente era lo que el rubio menos quería por el momento. Otra sería subir por las escaleras, si el pasillo se encontrara vació, tocaría de puerta en puerta y esconderse antes de que alguien saliera a abrirla. _"Sí… Podría funcionar"_.

Todo por saber dónde viven. Y con paso decidido se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. Un nuevo dilema se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Llegó al tercer piso, pero tres puertas se encontraban en el pasillo.

301.

302.

303.

El 301 se encontraba frente al 303, ambos muy cerca de la escalera. Fácilmente iría a tocar para después correr a esconderse. El problema se lo presentaba el 302 al final del pasillo, ¿Qué tan rápido podía tocar y correr de vuelta a las escaleras?

.

.

.

Hermione, contemplaba a James desde la cocina, él caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala. La castaña juraría que veía en aquél momento salir humo de las orejas del travieso Potter. Les había informado sobre la ruptura con su tío e intentó hacerlo lo más dulcemente posible.

"Su tío y yo hemos quedado como amigos. No puedo decir que algún día volveremos a estar juntos como pareja, eso es algo que sólo se verá con el tiempo. Habrá cambios a partir de ahora, Ron vivirá en su casa y yo voy vivir aquí. Cuando sus padres requieran de mi ayuda para que los cuide, lo hare con gusto. Mi relación con ustedes no cambiara. Seguiré visitándolos y seguiremos saliendo de paseo…"

Bufó al cruzarse de brazos mientras continuaba observando a James, ya temía que terminara haciendo un agujero en el suelo. Desde la mañana había estado practicando su discurso para cuando tuviera que decirlo. Fue una terrorífica odisea, se sintió como una madre anunciándoles el divorcio a sus hijos.

Teddy, Albus y Lily se lo habían tomado bien. Los tres varones la celaban mucho, incluso Ron no se escapaba de James, aunque ella estaba segura que lo hacía más para _divertirse_ que por meros celos.

Pobre del que intentara cortejarla.

—Mione… Mione… —Lily la llamaba y jalaba su blusa, ocasionando que la castaña saliera de sus pensamientos—. Me dijo Teddy que querías verme.

Hermione asintió mientras tomaba una pequeña mochila que se encontraba sobre la barra de la cocina. La tomo entre sus manos y la niña pudo observar como una cabeza de conejo de peluche salía de ella. La pelirroja sonrió y estiro sus brazos hacía la castaña.

—¡Señor Conejo! —abría y cerraba sus manitas impaciente—. Por favor… dame… dame…

La ex Gryffindor sonrió. Terminó sacando al peluche y entregándoselo a su dueña. Había sido un regalo de Hermione para Lily en su tercer cumpleaños.

—Lo olvidaste la semana pasada cuando fuimos a comer helado —explicó Hermione.

Lily asintió.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó mientras abrazaba al conejo con más fuerza.

—Está bien… —Hermione acarició sus cabellos al colocarse a su altura—. Sólo mantenlo cerca hasta que los dos vuelvan a casa ¿Sí?

La pelirroja asintió de nuevo.

—Bien. Ahora ve con Albus al armario de los juguetes. Sólo podrán jugar unos minutos porque tenemos que ir a encontrarnos con tu mamá en el campo de Quidditch donde entrenan las Arpías —explicaba Hermine.

Lily mostró un nuevo asentimiento de cabeza para después alejarse.

Para Hermione Granger era como una tradición regalar algún animal de peluche. Para Teddy un oso. Para James un mono, que lucía muy travieso debía añadir. Y para Albus un león. Incluso su ahijado Lorcan ya tenía un pequeño oso de peluche de pelaje azul con una elegante corbata verde colgada al cuello, en alusión a las casas de sus padres.

A Hermione se le borró la sonrisa del rostro al recordar cuando al día siguiente del tercer cumpleaños de Lorcan y Lysader, visitó a su amiga Luna.

Draco Malfoy, el padrino de Lysander, había mandado entregar un enorme oso de peluche. Como buena influencia de Slytherin que Draco poseía en su ahijado, Lysander fue a presumirle su nuevo juguete a su hermano.

—Mira, Lorcan ¿Verdad que es muy grande?

Lorcan asintió ante las palabras de su hermano.

—Es lindo —comentó inocentemente mientras le sonreía—. ¿Quieres ver algo que descubrí antes de dormir? —el otro había asentido en respuesta y Lorcan acercó el oso azul a su hermano para que lo contemplara mejor—. ¡En la corbata tiene grabado mi nombre! ¡Y sí le oprimo aquí…! —Lorcan apretó la pata derecha del peluche y para sorpresa del otro gemelo, una dulce voz proveniente del oso se había escuchado.

_Te quiero, Lorcan. Abrázame._

Y Lorcan abrazó de nuevo a su peluche.

—Y su patita izquierda me toca una canción para dormir… —le siguió explicando a su hermano.

Para gusto de Hermione y deleite de Luna, Lorcan y Lysander habían caído dormidos en el césped de la mansión Nott cinco minutos después. La escena de Lorcan y Lysander durmiendo juntos abrazando al oso de Lorcan era tan tierna, que Luna no pudo evitar ir a buscar su cámara mágica, y ahora ésa fotografía se encontraba perfectamente adornando la casa de la familia.

Mientras continuó tomando el té con Luna, una pregunta paso por la cabeza de Hermione aquella tarde.

¿Por qué a pesar de haberle dado su regalo el día anterior, Malfoy había mandado otro… más grande, y a simple vista más costoso?

Y Hermione le había dado una respuesta ésa misma tarde.

¡Para molestarla! ¿Qué más?

Era muy peligroso que un par de enemigos declarados tuviera a un mismo par de gemelos como ahijados. Peligroso para el equilibrio físico y mental de los enemigos, por que los gemelos gracias a su inocencia ni cuenta se daban de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor.

De lo único que se arrepentía Hermione era no haber visto la cara de Draco Malfoy cuando Theo le mostrará la imagen de sus dos angelitos durmiendo abrazados del oso que ella le había dado a Lorcan.

.

.

.

James Potter bufó molesto, no sólo porque sentía los ojos de Hermione clavándose en su persona. O porque Ronald Weasley ya no sería un blanco continúo en sus bromas. O porque Albus y Lily, alborotados por Teddy habían lanzado al unísono "No te preocupes, Hermione. Lo importante es que seas feliz".

Y bueno, tenían razón. Su Hermione se merecía ser feliz. Pero de ahí a que un extraño se presentara con ínfulas de rey proclamando todo el derecho para convertirse en su _nuevo tío_ había un abismo.

¡Y por Merlin y Godric Gryffindor juntos que los haría caer!

El niño de cabello negro se llevó su dedo a su frente en un último intento por que ideas se le vinieran a la mente. Suspiró con desgana al comprender que su imaginación no cooperaria por el resto de la tarde, quizás el día siguiente tenga mejor suerte. No era como si los nuevos pretendientes empezaran a caerle del cielo.

Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención, estaba prácticamente recargada en ella.

—¿Alguien puede abrir, por favor? —se escuchó la voz de Hermione desde la cocina—. Pregunten primero quien es.

Al ser el más cercano, James se apresuró en abrirla. Lo curioso del edificio, era que casi no lo habitaban muggles, en su mayoría eran magos y brujas. Los pocos muggles que vivían en el edificio, era porque estaban casados con alguno. Sin mencionar que prácticamente todos los inquilinos conocían a Hermione Granger, ¿Sería posible que tan pronto los vecinos hayan venido a saludar?

—Sí… ¿Quién es…? —James calló al ver a un niño rubio que giraba presuroso, por lo que el peli-negro sólo había logrado mirar su espalda.

El de ojos marrones frunció el ceño. Tenía al rubio a unos pasos, pero incluso a metros de distancia hubiera podido reconocerlo al instante, ¡Había hablado con él tan sólo unos minutos antes!

Scorpius se vio descubierto, no contaba con que la puerta se abriera tan rápido. Lentamente volteó, volvería a ver a la mujer llamada Hermione.

Pero no. Frente a él estaba el odioso niño que lo había engañado.

—James… ¿Quién es? —el rubio abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz. En _Florean Fortescue_, sentado a lo lejos la había logrado escuchar. Su mente pensó rápido. Le pediría al niño mentiroso que no dijera nada.

Scorpius estaba nervioso, aun así logró no demostrarlo.

—No le…

—¡No es nadie, Hermione! —anunció James a toda voz mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

.

.

.

Albus giró su cabeza a todos lados, buscaría en cada rincón del armario de juguetes si era necesario.

—¿Todavía no las encuentran? —cuestionó Lily sentada cómodamente en un banquillo, a la vez que acaricia la cabeza del Señor Conejo. La pelirroja vio cómo su hermano negaba con la cabeza.

—Debe de estar acá —dijo Albus al buscar por otro lado—. Hermione prepara la pintura desde una semana antes, esta vez no puede ser diferente —continuó mientras hurgaba en los juguetes. Contempló curioso el patito de hule que sostenía en su mano—. ¿Y esto como llegó aquí?

—¿Yo puedo ayudar también?

Albus observó cómo Lily se señalaba con el dedo índice al hacer su petición. El oji-verde no hizo más que afirmar con su cabeza. Segundos después, Lily había colocado al Señor Conejo en el suelo y encontrandose a su lado buscando entre los juguetes del armario. La pelirroja sacaba y sacaba cajas, cajas que Albus reconoció perfectamente como viejos juegos de mesa. Todos muggles.

—¡Teddy! —gritó Lily desde el fondo del armario, a su lado Albus le lanzaba una mirada de reproche. Ahora sus orejas sufrían las consecuencias ante el grito de su hermana.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

Albus y Lily escuchaban los pasos de Tedddy Lupin al acercarse, mientras que ellos continuaban con su búsqueda. Estaban ansiosos, la guerra de los Potter estaba por comenzar.

—Hermione dijo que las dejo en la parte baja hasta el fondo —comentó Teddy.

—¿Hmm? —Albus pareció dudoso, creía ya haber buscado en ese lugar.

Fue Lily quien se le adelantó y buscó donde había mencionado Teddy.

—¡Las encontré! —Lily mostró victoriosa cuatro bolsos cafés de al menos veinte centímetros, la única diferencia entre los cuatro era que cada uno cerraba con un listón de distinto color.

Rojo, verde, azul, y rosa. Lily conservó el rosa, mientras que el resto se los dio a Teddy. Albus se apresuró también a tomar el del listón rojo a la vez que Teddy guardaba los otros dos bajo su chaqueta. Al verlo, Albus hizo lo mismo guardando también su bolo bajo su chaqueta.

—¡James! —le llamó Lily mientras se acercaba a él, quien seguía parado junto a la puerta—. ¡Vamos a jugar!

James no le había prestado atención a su hermana hasta que la vio parada junto a él a punto de abrir la puerta.

—Espera Lily —le llamó el hermano de ojos marrones—. Hay que esperar un poco.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la pelirroja, curiosa.

James entrecerró sus ojos, pensativo. ¿Qué simplemente no podía obedecer?

—Hay una enorme rata afuera… —informó él.

Mentira, pero algo tenía que hacer para retrasar el momento, ése niño rubio podría seguir por ahí. Y como buen hermano mayor que era, conocía perfectamente el temor de su hermana por las ratas.

—¡Ratas! —gritó Lily al soltar la manija de la puerta y correr hacía donde se encontraba su hermano Albus. El tener al Señor Conejo y al bolso en su mano derecha le dejo libre su brazo izquierdo para irse a abrazar a las piernas de su oji-verde hermano—. ¡No me gustan las ratas!

—Tranquila… tranquila… —le calmaba Albus al acariciar su cabello rojizo—. Seguramente ya se fueron…

—No… —interrumpió James—. Siguen afuera, son muchas, y muy, muy grandes.

Lily levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de su hermano.

—¿Qué tan grandes?

James levantó su mató tan alto como podía.

—Muy, muy grandes —repitió—. Incluso más grandes que el tío Hagrid.

—¡No! —Lily se abrazó más fuerte a Albus—. ¡El tío Hagrid es muy grande!

—¡James! —habló Teddy—. Deja de asustar a Lily o le digo a Ginny.

James dio un respingo ante la mención de su madre. Carraspeó.

—Bueno… creo que Albus tiene razón y ya se fueron —dijo James tratando de componer la situación—. Vamos afuera —continuó mientras abría la puerta y corroboraba que el pasillo se encontraba solo.

—¡No! —gritó Lily—. ¡Yo no voy!

Albus y Teddy le lanzaron una mirada asesina a James. El oji-verde suspiró resignado.

—No hay que tener miedo Lily —le susurró Teddy mientras se acercaba a ella—. James solamente estaba jugando, ¿Verdad, James? —esta vez el castaño había volteado a mirarlo.

—Sí. Sí —afirmó el de mirada marrón.

—¿Lo ves? —habló de nuevo Teddy a Lily. Ahora lanzaba una mirada a Albus, y el oji-verde sabía muy bien que significaba "¿Qué esperas? Dile algo a tu hermana"

Albus camino los pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta ella, con su mano sujetó su hombro y la miró a los ojos.

—No existen las ratas de ése tamaño, Lily.

—¿En serio? ¿En serio? ¿En serio? —preguntó a su hermano a la vez que acomodaba al Señor Conejo en sus brazos. Él asintió—. Y sí aparece una así de grande o aunque sea chiquita me vas a cuidar… —siguió. Él asintió de nuevo. Lily observó fijamente al oji-verde para después dirigir su mirada hacía la puerta—. Hmmm… Está bien…

Albus sonrió mientras aceptaba la mano de su hermana menor.

—¡Hermione! ¡Ya nos vamos a jugar al patio!

En la cocina la castaña frunció el ceño a la vez que se dirigía toda prisa a la sala. Contempló como Teddy salía de la puerta, ella la tomo antes de que cerrara por completo. Miró como James caminaba al frente de todos y como Albus y Lily no soltaban sus manos.

—Niños… —habló Hermione, los cuatro niños voltearon a verla para escucharla atentamente—. No tarden, en unos minutos nos vamos. Recuerden no molestar a los vecinos. Lily que te no piquen los mosquitos porque tu piel es muy sensible. James, por favor no pelees con Albus. Teddy estas a cargo.

—Sí…

Hermione vio a los cuatro continuar con su camino mientras se masajeaba la cien.

—Son sólo cinco minutos, son sólo cinco minutos… No va a pasar nada, no va a pasar nada… —la castaña repetía su mantra mientras entraba de nuevo a su apartamento—. Sólo van a jugar con pintura, sólo van a jugar con pintura.

.

.

.

Scorpius en aquél instante se quedó estático y sus ojos parpadearon por un par de segundos.

¿Acaso le había cerrado la puerta en su cara? El rubio se mordió el labio. Claro que lo había hecho, y con toda la intención del mundo. Sólo iba a pedirle algo amablemente, pero no, él tenía que cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Desde ése mismo instante, James Potter encabezaba su lista negra. ¿Qué quiénes se encontraban incluidos en ésa lista? Hmmm… solamente él. Y su tía Daphne, pero ésa era otra historia.

Ahora que había visto salir a la pequeña manada de niños caminando uno seguido del otro, del más grande al más chico cual fila de jardín de niños, Scorpius pudo observarlos mejor. Llegaron hasta el jardín, un gran jardín. No tan grande como el de su Mansión ni con las hermosas rosas que plantaba la abuela Cissy.

Giró ansiosamente su cabeza, no era el momento para divagar sobre el jardín. Como si su vida dependiera de ello —que técnicamente así era sino quería ser descubierto— se arrojó al verde césped arrastrándose hasta quedar ocultó tras un arbusto. Se llevó una mano a su pequeña y aristocrática nariz, el olor a tierra mojada le había llegado hasta las fosas nasales, todo gracias a la lluvia de la noche anterior. Se colocó de rodillas sin importar ensuciarse él o la costosa ropa muggle.

Con sus manos abrió camino, movió a un lado una rama y a la derecha otra rama. Finalmente su vista quedó sin ningún obstáculo que pudiera obstruirle su visión. Pero fue cuando sus ojos grises captaron la —diminuta— herida que adornaba su brazo izquierdo. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de repente, mordió su labio inferior para evitar soltar un gemido, había comenzado a arder _"Genial… ¡Ahora me quedara una marca!"_

—Ya hay que empezar —murmuró el mayor de ellos.

Scorpius volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz. Primero el castaño… el niño Benny _"No, no. Se llama Teddy"_ Se recordó el rubio. El lucia amable, podía llevarse bien con él.

—¿Dónde está? —el peli-negro de ojos marrones se dirigió a Teddy. Este último asintió mientras adentraba su mano en la chaqueta. Había sacado un pequeño bolso con listón verde.

—¿Y eso? ¡Quiero el rojo! —exigió James.

Escondido tras los arbustos Scorpius rodó los ojos. Al menos el problema del niño mentiroso no era sólo con él. Teddy se había limitado a señalar al oji-verde, segundos después James se dirigió furibundo hacía él.

—¡Albus! —el simple gritó del Potter mayor le decía que no sería nada bueno.

Un par de metros alejada de ahí se encontraba la pelirroja, abrazaba fuertemente un conejo blanco. Cada paso que daba era como si saltara, y entonces Scorpius pensó que se cría conejo.

Rápidamente Scorpius se llevó una mano a su boca, ocultó una carcajada cuando la vio caer. Lily se había puesto de pie, sacudió sus rodillas y volteó a ver a sus hermanos Albus y James.

—¡El Señor Conejo y yo estamos bien! —gritó para después seguir con su saltos.

El rubio ladeó su cabeza. Ahora tenía sentido. James el travieso, Albus el inteligente, Lily ¿la torpe? Scorpius se llevó una mano a su barbilla, dudoso. No todos los niños eran perfectos como él.

—¿Por qué? —Scorpius elevó su cabeza al escuchar la voz de Albus. Lo vio aferrar la bolsa a su pecho a la vez que buscaba alejarse de su hermano—. Es mi turno, tú la tuviste la última vez.

—Soy el mayor, así que yo decido.

Lily ajena al mundo había comenzado a dar vueltas, después de un instante se detuvo lo que provocó que caminara tambaleante. Introdujo su mano a la bolsa hechizada, de su interior sacó un globo color rosa. Sonrió.

La guerra de los Potter era jugada cada fin de semana. No había ganador, sólo era cosa de diversión. Un globo lleno de pintura, incluso Hermione la había preparado personalmente. No le provocaba molestia en los ojos ni en la piel, se podía quitar de la ropa y del cabello con simple agua o con un movimiento de varita.

Lily frunció el ceño mientras veía discutir a sus hermanos. Si seguían así los cinco minutos se les pasarían sin darse cuenta.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Hizo fuerza con el brazo que sostenía el globo y lo lanzó. Cayó a tan sólo un metro de distancia. La pelirroja bufó mientras sus piernas le temblaban. Torpemente camino hasta la sombra de un árbol y se inclinó lo suficiente para poder colocar al peliche en el pasto.

—Quédese aquí Señor Conejo. Vuelvo en un momento.

Se dirigió hacia sus hermanos, tambaleante debido a lo mareada que aún se encontraba. Metió de nuevo su mano al bolso y sacó otro globo. Se colocó en la posición perfecta y arrojó el globo hacía James. Sonrió triunfante cuando dio en el blanco. Su risa alertó a sus hermanos que seguían muy centrados en su discusión. Al parecer quien lanzaría los globos de color rojo era más importante.

Lily apuntaba incesantemente con su dedo a James. Éste último se volteó a verla con clara confusión marcada en su rostro. Elevó una ceja cuando comprendió la situación. Se llevó su mano a su cabello negro y sintió una sustancia húmeda y no muy pegajosa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los dedos que segundos antes tocaban su cabello, ahora su dedo índice y medio se encontraban cubiertos por pintura rosa.

—¡Lily! —exclamó alterado James. Estaba bien que la pintura se quitaba, pero lo que menos quería en el mundo era tener el cabello color rosa.

Scorpius, detrás de los arbustos, se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos _"¿Y estos qué hacen?"_ La duda lo carcomía, pero por más que los veía no sabía que estaban haciendo.

Lily entre risas había comenzado a correr de nuevo, Teddy se apresuró a correr tras de ella. Metió su mano al bolso hechizado y sacó un globo azul, lo arrojó hacía la pelirroja lo más fuerte que pudo. Ante la rapidez de la niña el globo llegó a dar al pasto, dejando un pequeño espacio cubierto de azul.

James iba a realizar la misma acción, pero recordó que aún no tenía ningún bolso mágico ni globos de pintura en su poder. El que tenía uno extra se encontraba corriendo tras una pelirroja. Y el otro…

Dirigió de nuevo sus ojos a Albus, éste ya se encontraba con un globo rojo en su mano y sonrió de lado.

El oji-verde pareció adivinarle el pensamiento porque al instante dio un paso atrás. Pero James era dos años mayor, y era más grande, fuerte y rápido que su hermano. Luego de lanzarse unas miradas de reproche, ambos se dieron cuenta que sostenían el mismo globo.

—Suelta… —jaló James, pero Albus no quería darse por vencido—. Debo cobrar venganza… —debía arrojarle el globo al lindo vestido de su hermana.

Albus lanzó un fuerte bufido a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

—Que lo sueltes… —insistió de nuevo—. Obedece. Soy tu hermano mayor.

El oji-verde se dio cuenta que James podía quitarle sin problema el bolso hechizado. Bufó nuevamente. O James era muy distraído y poco inteligente, o estaba completamente aferrado a quitarle _ése_ globo y molestarlo.

—¡Qué no!

Y sin saber quién había sido el causante de la situación, el globo salió volando por los aires. Ambos le restaron importancia y evitando seguir el camino del _proyectil _continuaron en disputa.

—Mira lo que hiciste… —le replicó James.

—¿Yo? —preguntó incrédulo Albus mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho—. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era tomar los globos verdes y asunto arreglado.

—¡Pero ya sabes que el rojo es mi color!

Scorpius volteó a ambos lados, nada. Su instinto le decía algo. Dirigió su cabeza hacía el cielo, y ahí vio algo rojo que caía _"¿Qué es eso?"_ Scorpius ladeó su cabeza con confusión, no seguro de lo que veían sus ojos _"¿Una pelota?"_ Se puso de pie, al ver que el objeto extraño seguía el camino hacia él optó por cubrir su rostro. Bien podía salir corriendo, pero verse descubierto, eso sí que no.

Sintió el golpe en su pecho, no muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para arrojarlo de sentón al suelo. Sin más se puso de pie, sacudió su trasero. Cuando finalizaba de sacudir su camisa notó algo. Rojo. Y mucho. Dirigió su mano hacía la mancha en su pecho y la tocó, su dedo se cubrió de una sustancia rojiza _"¿Sangre?"_

Sus ojos grises se dirigían a su dedo y a la enorme mancha roja en su camisa muggle. ¡Merlín! La herida en su brazo ardía levemente y ahora con una herida tan grande en su pecho no sentía nada.

Rápido y sin dolor, su vida había sido tan corta.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó. Sus ojos se sintieron pesados, su final se acercaba—. ¡Me muero!

Antes de que la completa oscuridad lo inundara sintió su cuerpo caer de nuevo al suelo.

Recostada en el pasto, junto al Señor Conejo y ella misma pintada de azul, los ojos de Lily parpadearon. También a su lado, Teddy cubierto con pintura rosa se puso de pie ante el grito escuchado. Había sido tan fuerte que incluso Albus y James dejaron de discutir para buscar de dónde provino semejante chillido de terror.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **Scorpius espiando desde las sombras esta por ser descubierto. Y James, aun sin conocerlos, ya declaro la guerra a los futuros pretendientes de Hermione. Jajaja, Oh, pobre Scorp, creyó que se va a morir, hasta se desmayó. Me gusta escribir sobre Scorpius, es tan lindo y tierno, no será sorpresa que Hermione también caiga a sus pies, ¿verdad? :3

¡Muchas gracias por pasar a leer!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	9. C08: Es tan maternal

**N/A:** I'm back!, una enorme disculpa por tardar en actualizar, la falta de tiempo D: Sin contar que estos últimos días me estuvo fallando el Word, pero bueno, hay nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas sean, disfruten leyendo esta historia tanto como yo como el escribirla :)

Caroone, minako Marie, Serena Princesita Hale, Luna White 29, AraMalfoyG, LucyTheMarauder, MRS Taisho-Potter, satorichiva, Nuleu Strack, patybenededmalfoy, ian, Maggie Night, SALESIA, Nallely Gzz M, Lizz-Cerezo, mmrr33, Angy Malfoy, lis07, Yuuki Kuchiki, Schatzie0713, jdhernandez6, CookieAbii, Alesz, Aid4, May Mudblood, sirone aphrody, Annilina, Miranda Olson y BeaGiil.

¡Gracias por comentar! :)

Y de paso les dejo una imagen de Ernie y Susan que recién hicieron su aparición el capítulo pasado. Sólo hay que colocar los puntos y sin espacios :) imageshack (punto) com/a/img199/5328/83r3 (punto) png

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a la creadora del increíble mundo Potterico, J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**.:: 08 ::.**

**Es tan maternal**

—¡Lo encontré!

La voz de Teddy alertó al resto, Lily seguida de sus hermanos James y Albus se dirigieron hacia la zona de los arbustos, donde ya se encontraba Teddy.

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, pero eso, ni el inmenso calor que sentían los desalentó en su búsqueda. Tan sólo después de escuchar lo que ellos denominaban _el grito_, los niños Potter junto con Teddy Lupin se dedicaron a buscar por cada rincón.

"_Que no sea él… Que no sea él…" _Mientras James se acercaba, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacía cierto rubio necio con el que tuvo la desdicha de cruzarse aquél día. Respiró tratando de tranquilizarse. Seguramente no se trataba de nada, un animal escondido entre los arbustos y el rubio ya bien lejos. Pero la inocente voz de su hermana destruyó su ilusión en un instante.

—¡Miren! ¡Miren! —los dedos de la niña señalaron al cuerpo recostado en el césped, a su lado se encontraba Teddy de pie observándolo con mucha curiosidad. La clara intensión de _despertarlo_ de su sueño se apreciaba en sus ojos verdes. Sólo un niño rico y mimado llegaría como si nada a tomar una siesta en mitad de la tarde tras un montón de arbustos… "Eso… o alguien muy cansado" razonó Albus—. ¿No es el niño que se nos acercó hoy en la Heladería? —les preguntó, aunque ella ya estaba segura de haberlo visto antes.

James se colocó una mano en la barbilla de modo pensativo.

—No… debe de ser alguien que se le parece —Albus, a su lado frunció el ceño incrédulo. James tomo por el hombro a su hermano menor y trató de alejarlo de la escena lo más rápido posible—. Dejémoslo dormir y sigamos jugando.

Lily, con el ahora azulado Señor Conejo en sus brazos debido a la pintura arrojada por Teddy, infló sus mejillas desilusionada de su hermano mayor.

—No… —la pelirroja jaló la chaqueta de James a la vez que lo miraba seriamente—. Hay que ayudarlo —pidió.

James liberó a Albus y colocó ambas manos en la cintura. A Lily le recordó a su madre cuando estaba punto de regañarla, pero con su hermano era todo lo contrario, él soltaba pura ironía en sus palabras.

—Bien… espera un minuto aquí —el de ojos marrones elevó sus manos al aire impaciente—. Ya voy y busco una manta suave y caliente para nuestro apreciado invitado.

El cabello rojizo de Lily se agitó mientras negaba con su cabeza. A su hermano mayor se le había olvidado por completo que estaban en pleno verano.

—Jamie… con una mantita calientita le daría más calor.

James Potter frunció su ceño y se dio un golpe mental por olvidar que su hermana pequeña era inmune a su sarcasmo. Pero las invisibles comillas que James formó con los dedos de sus manos más las palabras llenas de ironía, sacaron a Albus y a Teddy de su estupor y recordaron al niño durmiente.

Muchas preguntas se formulaban en sus pequeñas cabezas _¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí?_ Aunque una pregunta mejor les cruzaba por la mente… _¿Por qué?_

Y Albus quería saber, Merlín sabía que quería saber. Pero no tendría respuestas, al menos no hasta que el niño rubio despertara de su sueño.

La niña Potter se apresuró y se acercó al rubio dormido. Se acomodó en cuclillas a su lado y su pequeño dedo comenzó a tocar curiosamente la mejilla del durmiente, lo que provocaba un sutil movimiento en su cabeza.

—¡Lily, no lo toques! —exclamó alterado James, a lo que la susodicha no hizo más que fruncir el ceño.

—Pero creo que ésta desmayado, Jamie. Hay que decirle a Hermione.

—Claro… ¿Por qué entonces no vas corriendo y se lo dices…?

—Sí, ya voy —Lily se puso de pie obedeciendo las palabras de James.

—¡No lo decía en serio! —objetó el Potter mayor—. Se desmayó sólo, que se despierte sólo.

Los labios de Lily temblaron intentando contener su gemido, en lugar de eso corrió a lado de su hermano Albus.

—Eres cruel James… —murmuró la pelirroja mientras se abrazaba al oji-verde.

—No es crueldad… —James se cruzó los brazos al pecho ya impaciente por terminar el tema—. Es precaución. Ni siquiera conocemos a éste niño.

—Sí lo conocemos —Lily dio un paso al frente—. Se llama Sco… Sco… Scor y algo —colocó las manos en la cintura a lo Ginny Potter—. De lo demás no me acuerdo, pero sí me acuerdo de que su nombre empieza con una _S_ —se excusó por fin. En aquél momento se había interesado más por terminar su helado, que en la plática de sus hermanos con el extraño.

—Se llama Scorpius —añadió Teddy uniéndose a la charla—. Será mejor avisar a Hermione.

—¡¿Qué?! —el gritó de desconcierto de James Potter pudo haberse escuchado por todo el lugar, de eso estaba seguro Albus.

—Teddy tiene razón… —apoyó el oji-verde al de rizos castaños—. Hay que decirle a Hermione.

—No —respondió James.

—¡Sí! —Lily se colocó unos pasos frente a su hermano Albus para encarar con valentía a James—. Papi dice que siempre hay que ayudar a quienes están en problemas.

"_Touché"_. A pesar de tener razón, James hizo caso omiso al comentario de su hermana.

—El no está en problemas, sólo está durmiendo.

—Aunque sea así… —Lily infló sus mejillas—. No podemos dejarlo durmiendo aquí afuera. Estoy segura que Hermione lo dejará dormir en su casa hasta que despierte —Albus y Teddy asintieron al estar de acuerdo con la pequeña Potter.

James rodó los ojos. Tres contra uno, tenía todas las de perder.

—Bien, hagan lo que quieran —James respondió, con sus brazos aún cruzados sobre su pecho. Los otros tres sonrieron victoriosos.

—Lily… ve y dile a Hermione —le pidió Albus.

La pelirroja asintió e imitó perfectamente el saludo militar muggle.

—¡Sí, señor!

Albus sonrió, Lily últimamente se dedicaba a ver programas muggles en el aparato al que su padre llamaba televisor. Observó como su hermana corría apresurada hacía el edificio, sus brazos extendidos cual águila y el Señor Conejo siendo movido por los aires, Lily Luna seguramente imaginándose que volaba. Volteó a mirar a James cuando Lily ingresó al interior del edificio. James también lo miro, pero le resto importancia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—No lo sé…

—Oh… ¿Algo que Albus Severus Potter no sabe?

El oji-verde suspiró, olvidaría el tono bromista de su hermano.

—Creo que estás exagerando el papel del _gran hermano mayor_.

James cruzó de nuevo sus brazos al pecho, Albus la reconocía como una clara señal de impaciencia o fastidio.

—Cuido a mis hermanos, no hay nada exagerado en eso.

—¿De qué nos estas cuidando? —le cuestionó Albus—. ¿De niños que caen inconscientes en el jardín de Hermione? —continuó mientras señalaba con su dedo al rubio dormido.

—Padre… —Scorpius, ante la mirada atenta de Albus, James y Teddy, se removió hasta quedar acostado boca abajo y usar su brazo como almohada—. No quiero ir a la escuela muggle…

—Hmp… al parecer tampoco quiere ir a la escuela —susurró Teddy con cautela.

—¡Ni hablar! —James elevó la voz con toda la intensión fallida de despertar al rubio—. Albus… no puedes ser amigo de ése —el nombrado niño oji-verde frunció su ceño, curioso por las palabras de su hermano—. En estos días la educación es muy importante —Albus abrió su boca sorprendido.

—¿Desde cuándo es importante para ti la escuela _señor Soy el último en mi clase_? —curioseó Teddy.

—¡Yo no soy el último en mi clase! —se defendió James.

Albus dejo hablando a James y a Teddy y se dirigó hacía Scorpius, esperaría cerca hasta que llegará Hermione.

.

.

.

La peli-negra entreabrió sus labios, reconoció inmediatamente a la pelirroja. Susan era quien atendía _Florean Fortescue_. Velozmente, Pansy se puso de pie y sujetó fuertemente los brazos de la mujer frente a ella.

—¡Dime sí lo has visto!

—¿Visto? —Susan parpadeó confusa ante las palabras de su clienta—. ¿A quién?

—¡A Scorpius! —Pansy se encontró con la cara de desconcierto de la pelirroja—. Es rubio, tiene seis años. Es increíblemente inteligente, astuto y muy persuasivo.

Los ojos de Susan se entrecerraron intentando recordar los rostros de los niños que había visto ésa mañana. Después de un momento, finalmente la pelirroja negó como respuesta.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero tiene que estar por aquí! ¡No debe de estar lejos!

—Señora Zabini, cálmese por favor —pidió Susan a la otra. Aunque ambas hubieran estudiado en Hogwarts, no se sentía en la suficiente confianza como para llamarla por su primer nombre—. Como usted dice, debe de estar por aquí cerca —Susan la condujo de nuevo al asiento que había estado ocupando hace tan sólo unos instantes—. Siéntese.

—¿Y sí se lo robaron? ¡Scorpius es tan lindo que pudieron robárselo!

Susan respiró lentamente tratando de calmarse o podría darle un ataque de histeria también.

—Tranquilícese… —pidió de nuevo la pelirroja—. Ésta asustando a los demás clientes.

Pansy miró a su alrededor y por primera vez fue consciente de las miradas que se dirigían a ella.

—Pero…

—Está bien… —Susan le tranquilizaba—. Primero buscaremos dentro de _Florean Fortescue_. Sí no está aquí, buscaremos por los alrededores.

Y la peli-negra asintió agradecida.

.

.

.

Draco se colocó hábilmente el saco de su traje muggle de color gris. Los primeros botones de su blanca camisa con rayas verticales se encontraban desabrochados. lo que le daba un aire juvenil, conservando todavía su aire aristócrata. Desanudo su corbata de seda y la arrojó hacía el sofá, se sentía más cómodo sin ella. Desvió la mirada a su moreno amigo, una sonrisa arrogante y despreocupada se formaba en los labios del rubio. A Blaise sólo le dio desconfianza.

Como el buen padre que se auto proclamaba, Draco Malfoy conocía cada paso que daba su primogénito. Las salidas con Pansy eran generalmente un arduo recorrido en _Madam Malkim_ o algún centro comercial muggle. Ropa para Pansy, algo para Scorpius e incluso algo también para Blaise. Después de todo la peli-negra no tenía un mal gusto. La siguiente parada sería una librería, a Scorpius últimamente le daba por conocer _la cultura muggle_, así que de preferencia le pediría a Pansy que le comprara un libro que hablara sobre ella. Como última parada era _F__lorean Fortescue_, una heladería en el callejón Diagon.

—Vamos a encontrarnos con Pansy y Scorpius —ordenó Malfoy alisando su fina vestidura, para después cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho en una señal de impaciencia.

_Impaciencia_… el tercer nombre del rubio según Blaise. Pero en aquél momento a Zabini le parecía que su amigo era como un niño esperando a que le entregaran el juguete que había visto, codiciado y pedido. Malfoy se dirigió hacia la salida del lujoso salón de la residencia Zabini, Blaise le seguía un par de pasos atrás. El moreno le lanzaba una mirada a su amigo de vez en cuando, no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaba por la cabeza del dragón.

Al mismo tiempo, el pensamiento de Draco lo ocupaba completamente su hijo Scorpius. Por propia boca de su hijo, era plenamente consciente de las escapadas que realizaba su pequeño. Lo había castigado en varias ocasiones, dos semanas parecían ser suficiente tiempo; pero ante un puchero de Scorpius el castigo había sido reducido a una. Desde entonces, el niño le anunciaba cuando pensaba alejarse un poco de su tía Pansy. Y ése día, sería uno de ésos días. Admitía que ver a su amiga en plena crisis le parecería divertido, aunque en ninguna de las ocasiones anteriores ha sido afortunado en llegar a _Florean_ y preguntar "Pansy… ¿Dónde está Scorpius?", porque Scorpius siempre volvía a tiempo.

.

.

.

—¡Ernie! ¡Ernie!

La voz de Susan lo alertó y apresurado salió del cubículo del baño. No era normal que su esposa le llamara gritando, algo debía de haber pasado.

—¿Qué pasa? —le cuestionó mientras terminaba de subir su bragueta del pantalón, pero parpadeó por la sorpresa al ver a la peli-negra junto a la pelirroja—. ¿Qué hace Parkinson aquí?

—Tenemos que decirte algo, algo horrible paso —le dijo Susan.

—¿No pudieron esperar hasta que saliera del baño? —les reclamó—. Hay un letrero de "Hombres" colgado en la puerta, ¿Y saben lo que significa?, baño sólo para hombres.

—Cálmate, Macmillan —susurraba Pansy—. No tienes nada que quiera ver.

Ernie observó con reproche a Parkinson. El que de la noche a la mañana la ahora señora Zabini se volviera cercana a Hermione Granger y que continuamente visitara _Florean Fortescue_ para hablar con ella, le había tomado por sorpresa. Desde la primera vez que la vio entrar en la heladería y acercarse apresuradamente a la castaña para que después las dos salieran huyendo hacía la oficina de Hermione, desde ése mismo instante supo que una extraña y rara amistad comenzaba a crecer entre ellas. No que su amistad fuera rara y extraña en sí, más bien lo sería tal vez la forma en la que empezó. Y él tenía mucha curiosidad sobre eso.

Suspirando, Ernie Macmillan trató de tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —preguntó mientras se dirigía al lavabo a lavarse las manos—. ¿Quién murió? —añadió con absoluto sarcasmo.

Y los llantos de Pansy comenzaron de nuevo.

—¡¿Y sí murió?! ¡¿Qué pasa si murió?! —gritó al borde del colapso—. ¡Su padre va a matarme!

—Tranquilízate, Zabini —Susan comenzó a calmarla de nuevo. Miro de soslayó a su esposo—. ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

—¿Qué hice? —le preguntó sin comprender. Pansy gritando y llorando sin parar, y Susan tratando de consolarla. Ernie no entendía nada.

—El niño con el que venía desapareció —le informó Susan sentada junto a Pansy, la pelirroja masajeaba la espalda de la ex Slytherin tratando en vano de tranquilizarla.

—¿Lo secuestraron?

—¡Sí! —Pansy gritó de nuevo—. ¡Eso debe ser! ¡El padre de Scorpius tiene muchos Galeones!

Susan, con seriedad se puso de pie. Ya había sido suficiente pérdida de tiempo, era momento de actuar.

—Ernie, tu teléfono.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó mientras adentrada su mano en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa, para después entregárselo a la pelirroja.

—La llamaré —dijo mientras marcaba algunos números—. Su mejor amigo y su novio son Aurores, seguro que puede pedirles que lo busquen.

—¿En serio? —Pansy pareció animarse.

—Sí.

Ernie frunció el ceño con indignación.

—No creo que debamos molestarla para algo como esto. Ése niño debe estar por ahí jugando a las escondidas.

—Ernie… —le susurraba Susan al escuchar al aparato anunciar que del otro lado de la línea comenzaba a sonar—. Piensa en ése niño solo y con miedo. Llorando por su papá esperando a que venga a buscarlo, ¿Y sí ése niño fuera nuestro hijo?

Él tragó saliva, nervioso.

—Bien, llama a Hermione.

—¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger? —les preguntó curiosa Pansy.

—Sí, Hermione Granger… — Susan Macmillan sonrió gustosa mientras le ofrecía el teléfono celular a Pansy Zabini—. Ya no tarda en responder.

—Ah… gracias… —la peli-negra limpió una de sus lágrimas mientras tomaba el aparato entre sus manos. Se encogió de hombros sin saber qué hacer con el.

Susan observó la absoluta confusión en su rostro, eso, sumado a su mirada curiosa y a su nerviosismo le dieron a entender a la pelirroja, que Pansy Zabini no sabía cómo funcionaba dicho aparato.

—Sólo colócalo en tu oído.

La peli-negra asintió, y rápidamente hizo lo que dijo la mujer de Macmillan.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Hermione?

—Ah… —Susan dudaba—. Primero debes dejar que te conteste del otro lado.

—Oh… —Pansy suspiró mientras esperaba a que del otro lado de la línea respondieran.

—Por cierto, Zabini ¿Quién es el padre del niño? Nos podría dar una gran recompensa por poner a un escuadrón de Aureros a buscar a su hijo.

La concentración de la peli-negra se encontraba en esperar a que alguien respondiera del otro lado, pero se limitaría a responder a Ernie Macmillan.

—Su padre es Draco Malfoy —le respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

Segundos después Pansy se arrepintió, porque Ernie había llegado tan rápido como pudo a lado de la peli-negra y tomo el teléfono entre sus manos, pero Pansy aún no lo soltaba.

—¿Qué…? —Pansy frunció sus cejas con enojo—. ¡Suéltalo Macmillan!

Susan carraspeó al ver la escena, pero aquellos dos ni siquiera se habían inmutado.

—¡Por Merlin! ¡Dejen de comportarse como niños! —Susan reclamó al ver a los dos adultos intentando quitarle el uno al otro el dichoso aparato.

Él hizo un último intento, gracias a su altura y fuerza logró cumplir su cometido.

—Molestar a Hermione por alguien relacionado con Draco Malfoy… no pienso permitirlo.

—Pero es un niño y sólo tiene seis años —le recordó Pansy a Macmillan.

—Eso no me impor… —Ernie calló cuando la pelirroja arrebató el aparato de sus manos.

—Ernest Macmillan… —comenzó a sermonear la mujer mientras agitaba el teléfono celular frente al rostro de su marido—. Es de un niño del que estamos hablando… —y siguió agitando—. ¿Quieres ser más consciente?

—Lo que tú quieras, Susan… —cedía, pero optó por ser más amable—. Cariño… ten mucho cuidado con eso, ¿Sí?

Susan frunció el ceño, y Pansy pensó que tal vez bebería una poción por la noche para prevenir las arrugas en su frente.

—¡Te preocupas más por tu aparatito que por un inocente niño perdido! —Ernie observó con terror como la mujer lo agitaba más rápido—. ¡No lo puedo creer de ti, Ernie Macmillan!

—Amor… es un aparato muy delicado.

—Es un aparato mágico —dijo Susan.

—Sí, lo es. Pero no por eso es indestructible. Hice una enorme fila en el Ministerio para que pudieran otorgármelo —Ernie trataba de respirar tranquilamente—. Así que… trátalo con mucho cuidado.

—Un aparato mágico que puede destruirse… ¿De qué estás hablando, Ernie? —siguió Susan. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la mano que sostenía el teléfono, para después, las dos mujeres y el hombre, seguir con la mirada el aparato que salía volando por los aires. Susan abrió y cerró su puño, la palma de su mano se sentía húmeda y resbaladiza.

Sudor. Susan bufó, un mal día para estar en un caluroso cuarto de baño en pleno verano.

—¡Susan! —gritó Ernie reclamando a su esposa.

Su preciado aparato se acercaba al suelo, estaba a muy poca distancia de estrellarse contra el piso. Podría sacar su varita y lanzarle un _Accio_, pero para entonces ya sería muy tarde. Así, el ex Hufflepuff se decidió por lo más sensato, y corrió, corrió como nunca antes había corrido en su vida.

Una sonrisa pasó por su rostro, se aventó, por unos segundos sentiría que volaba sin alas y sin ayuda de una escoba. No importaba que callera boca abajo en el suelo, siempre y cuando recuperara sano y salvo su teléfono, a menos a él era lo menos que le importaba. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, no llegaría. El sentir el golpe al caer no fue nada comparado cuando vio destrozado su aparato de comunicación. Ernie no lo podía creer, y sin poder evitarlo le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su esposa.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tarde haciendo fila para que pudieran entregármelo?

—No —respondió con tono frío, y entonces Ernie supo que ella no tenía ningún remordimiento por lo sucedido.

—¡Ya olvídense de eso! —Pansy se puso de pie alterada, mientras Ernie se disponía a recoger fragmento por fragmento—. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer para encontrar a Scorpius?

Susan la observó con la boca abierta sin que ninguna respuesta saliera de su boca.

.

.

.

Hermione agitó su varita y el sofá levitó hasta estar en el centro de la sala. Torció sus labios al no estar muy conforme con el cambio. La agitó una vez más, y el sofá se deslizó un poco hacía la izquierda.

—Perfecto… ahora… —una vez más agitó su varita y la mesa de cristal levitó hasta la sala, asintió satisfecha cuando estuvo en el lugar indicado.

Ahora lo que seguía, la cocina. Pensativa se dirigió a su refrigerador, suspiró al encontrarlo completamente vacío, se recrimino el no haber tenido en cuenta ése pequeño detalle. Revisando su agenda mentalmente no tendría tiempo de ir de compras hasta el día siguiente, mmm, aunque recordando también tenía pensado ir a ayudar un poco en _Florean Fortescue_, la mejor opción sería comprar los víveres al terminar en _Florean_.

¡Ah, cierto! También había quedado de salir con las chicas. Se regañó por lo bajo, hubiera sido mejor decirle a Ginny que lo dejaran para otro día. ¡Merlin!, salir un domingo por la noche cuando la mañana siguiente tienes que despertar temprano para ir a trabajar. Si alguien le preguntara, Hermione preferiría pasar sus noches de domingo leyendo un buen libro antes de dormir.

Se dirigió hacia la canasta que había dejado sobre la mesa, y comenzó a sacar lo que había quedado del almuerzo en el parque. Bufó al darse cuenta que los niños habían acabado con casi todo, y con su ceño fruncido sacó una bolsa transparente que contenía las últimas galletas, las únicas sobrevivientes a la catástrofe que provocaban cuatro niños hambrientos.

Después de colocar la bolsa con galletas en la barra de la cocina, invocó un pergamino, la pluma y el tintero. Llevó su dedo índice a la barbilla, ¿Con qué sería bueno comenzar la lista de compras? Hermione decidió pensarlo mejor, no se limitaría sólo a la comida muggle, y comenzó a escribir: _Jugo de Calabaza_.

El sonido de su teléfono la distrajo de su tarea, y se dispuso a buscarlo, el sonido provenía de la cocina, aunque claramente recordaba haberlo dejado en la sala. Una mirada rápida por las mesas, nada. Entrecerró sus ojos, estaba segura que provenía de un lugar cercano, sus oídos no la engañaban.

Con absoluta mesura siguió el sonido de su aparato, se acercó a la barra. Buscó entre los frascos con azúcar, sal, pimienta; pero su ojos se detuvieron en un frasco color café, la palabra _Cookies_ claramente grabada en el. El _Ring Ring_ cada vez más fuerte, curiosa levantó la tapa, para después fruncir su ceño ante lo que veían sus ojos. En el interior del frasco vacío, el teléfono de Hermione sonaba incesantemente.

Apresurada adentro su mano en el frasco para sacar el teléfono, observó la pantalla que decía _Ernie Macmillan_, oprimió la tecla de _contestar_ y colocó el aparato en su oído.

—¿Hola?

—_¿Qué…?_ —Hermione abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ésa voz no era de Ernie. Le parecía familiar pero no recordaba a quien pertenecía la voz de la mujer, y claramente sabía que tampoco era Susan—. _¡Suéltalo Macmillan!_ —la castaña cerró sus ojos y por instinto alejó el aparato de su oído ante el grito repentino. Despacio se llevó de nuevo el teléfono al oído para poder seguir escuchando. Lo bueno, ahora recordaba a quien le pertenecía la voz. Ésos gritos eran inconfundibles.

—¿Pansy? —habló Hermione, del otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchaba ruido.

—_¡Por Merlin! ¡Dejen de comportarse como niños_! —Hermione escuchó otra voz, ésta vez reconociéndola al instante.

—¿Susan? —intentó llamarle—. ¿Es Pansy la que está contigo? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ahí? —cuestionaba impaciente al no conocer la situación del otro lado de la línea.

—_Molestar a Hermione por alguien relacionado con Draco Malfoy… no pienso permitirlo._

—Esperen un minuto… —la ex Gryffindor sostenía fuertemente el aparato—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Draco Malfoy en todo esto? Fue a _Florean Fortescue_ a molestar otra vez, ¿Verdad? —habló—. ¿Ernie? ¿Susan?

—_Pero es un niño y sólo tiene seis años… _

—¿Niño? —Hermione comenzó a preocuparse—. ¡¿Algo le paso a Sebastian?!

"_Esperen un minuto"_ La castaña entrecerró sus ojos, pensativa… _"Sebastian no tiene seis años"_

—_Eso no me impor… _

—_Ernest Macmillan… Es de un niño del que estamos hablando…¿Quieres ser más consciente?_

Hermione bufó. Ya había perdido las esperanzas de que al otro lado de la línea alguien la estuvieran escuchando. Debería colgar, sí, debería colgar. No quería ser testigo de una discusión matrimonial.

—_Lo que tú quieras, Susan… Cariño… ten mucho cuidado con eso, ¿Sí? _

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca acallando el grito de sorpresa. Podría ser… ¡¿Que quisiera lanzarle un _bombarda_?!

¡Debía detenerla!

—Susan, espera. No lo lastimes. Ustedes son un matrimonio y sé que yo no debería meterme, pero arrojarle hechizos no es la manera de arreglar los problemas con tu esposo.

Hermione gimió, ella debería hacer caso de sus propios consejos.

"_¡Pero no es lo mismo!" _Le dijo su consciencia _"Primeramente Ronald Weasley se lo merecía, ensució tu libro ¡Tu libro! ¡Tu amado libro de Historia de Hogwarts!"_

Sí, su consciencia tenía razón, pero eso también le había enseñado que tenía que aprender a ser más tolerante. Ronald Weasley ya no se convertiría en su esposo, pero eso no evitaría que fuera tolerante con su futuro marido. Y no, eso no quería decir que ya estuviera buscando esposo.

—_¡Te preocupas más por tu aparatito que por un inocente niño perdido! _—Hermione regresó su atención a la plática que se llevaba a cabo del otro lado de la línea. ¿Un niño perdido?, eso sí le preocupaba—. _¡No lo puedo creer de ti, Ernie Macmillan!_

—_Amor… es un aparato muy delicado._

—_Es un aparato mágico_.

—_Sí, lo es. Pero no por eso es indestructible. Hice una enorme fila en el Ministerio para que pudieran otorgármelo_ —Hermione frunció el ceño curiosa—. _Así que… trátalo con mucho cuidado._

¿Acaso estaban hablando del nuevo teléfono mágico para magos y brujas con batería ilimitada y llamadas al mundo mágico y muggle? Sí era así, debía advertirle a su amiga, ésos aparatos eran mágicos, pero aún así muy delicados. Hermione tomo aire esperando a que a su amiga le haya dado por ponerse el teléfono al oído o activar el altavoz. Por Merlin, para eso existía.

—Susan…, Ernie tiene razón, los teléfonos mágicos son frágiles. Sí llega a romperse no podrás arreglarlo con un _Reparo_. Tendrán que ir a solicitarlo de nuevo al Ministerio de Magica… Y Ernie también tiene razón en eso, las filas en ése Departamento son muy, muy largas —Hermione guardó silencio esperando que su amiga la haya escucho. Se escuchó de la voz masculina un _¡Susan!_ y… ¡Crash! De nuevo tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oído—. ¿Susan? ¿Ernie? —la mujer resopló al escuchar estática. Oprimió la tecla de finalizar llamada y se dedico a buscar el número de su amigo entre sus contactos. Al encontrarlo oprimió la tecla de llamar.

—_El teléfono mágico al que usted marco ha sido destruido. Por favor, no intente llamar de nuevo._

—¿Qué?, tienes que estar bromeando… —Hermione observó la pantalla de su teléfono y una enorme "X" aparecía en ella. No era broma—. Que tontos…

Guardó su teléfono en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Y resopló mientras observaba el frasco abierto de las galletas, ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí su teléfono mágico?

No había estado en su departamento desde hace un par de días, era la primera vez que lo visitaba junto con…

Una idea rápida pasó por su cabeza, ¿Sería posible? Hermione rodó los ojos, recordaba haber dejado el aparato a lado de su bolso en la sala. Teddy, James, Albus y Lily podían llegar a ser muy traviesos; Teddy y James que eran los más altos pudieron alcanzar el frasco sin esfuerzo, bien le había dicho Ginny "No los descuides ni un segundo porque podrían robarte el alma". Bueno, no tanto el alma, Hermione sabía que Ginny bromeaba en ésa parte.

La castaña resopló, la primera vez que escuchó eso de su amiga pensó que sólo trataba de infundirle miedo… pero no, era una clara advertencia. Y como fiel leona, digna representante de la casa de los valientes, cuatros niños no lograrían intimidarla. Con el paso del tiempo había logrado acostumbrarse a las travesuras de sus sobrinos.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! —Lily entró apresurada al área de la cocina. Su respiración agitada debido a la carrera que recién había efectuado.

—¿Qué pasa Lily? —cuestionó, lanzó una mirada hacía la entrada del apartamento y comprobó que nadie más la seguía—. ¿Dónde están los demás? —le cuestionó mientras veía la pelirroja correr hacía ella.

—Están afuera… —le respondía mientras continuaba corriendo, sus pequeños tenis color rosa se deslizaban por el resbaladizo piso—. …porque hay un… ¡Auch!

—¡Lily! —llamó la castaña al verla caer e inmediatamente había corrido en su auxilio.

—Hermione… —con la cara en el suelo, poco a poco Lily levantó su rostro hacía la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, había sido gracias a sus buenos reflejos que logró colocar sus manos para evitar un golpe mayor—. Me duelen mis manitas… —Lily Luna dirigió sus ojos hacía las palmas de sus manos que amortiguaron su caída, pero fue testigo de un hecho horroroso—. ¡Señor Conejo! —Lily se sentó en el suelo, los ojos marrones de la mujer y de la niña observaban al blanco peluche tirado a un lado. La pelirroja lo tomo entre sus manos mirándolo con tristeza—. Lo siento, Señor Conejo…

Hermione suspiró con alivio, parece que Lily estaba bien.

—Snif… Snif…

La castaña dirigió de nuevo su atención a la niña, entrecerró sus ojos, curiosa por el ruido que realizaba. No podía ser posible que ella…

—Ahhh… —sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse de golpe por sus mejillas—. Lastime al Señor Conejo. Ahhh.

—No llores, Lily… —murmuraba la castaña sin saber que hacer—. El Señor Conejo está bien.

—Nooo, lastime al Señor Conejo…

Hermione tenía que pensar rápido, ¿Calmarla? Sí, eso debía intentar. Con cuidado la cargo, y Lily escondió la cabeza en el cuello de la castaña. Hermione sentía como su blusa era humedecida por las lágrimas de la menor de los Potter. Caminaba de un lado a otro en el espacio que le permitía la cocina, mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Lily.

—Calma, Lily… —susurraba Hermione en su oído, uno de los brazos de la pelirroja se sujetaba fuertemente a Hermione, el otro se encontraba sujetando al Conejo de Peluche, eso suponía Hermione ya que cada vez que giraba sentía como algo suave golpeaba su cintura.

—Lastime al Señor Conejo, Hermione —seguía llorando Lily—. Ahora el Señor Conejo ya no me va a querer, ¡Buuuaah! —continuaba llorando.

Hermione seguía acariciando la espalda de Lily, mientras su cabeza pensaba que hacer a continuación. Había leído muchos libros sobre niños, cuando Harry y Ginny le pidieron que fuera la madrina de Albus, había salido a la biblioteca a informarse. Desde como cargar a un bebé hasta como cambiarle el pañal, aunque también había recibido ayuda de Ginny, después de todo ya tenía experiencia con James y con Teddy. Pero fue Ginny quien entonces le dijo que todos los niños eran diferentes.

Teddy era tranquilo y calmado, siempre y cuando a James no se le ocurriera alguna travesura, porque también al Lupin le salía lo bromista. Desde pequeño James había desarrollado un gusto por hacer travesuras a los adultos de su alrededor, a excepción de sus padres. Admiraba mucho a su padre y no se atrevía a hacerle alguna de sus bromas. Y a Ginny Potter le temía demasiado para hacerle eso. A Albus le gustaban muchos los libros, incluso su cuarto podía hacerse pasar por una pequeña biblioteca. En cambio a Lily le gustaban los dulces y las cosas suaves, los animales, especialmente los conejos y los hurones, había comprado un hámster. Ella creía en príncipes y princesas, en pocas palabras… era una inocente y tierna niñita.

Ya decidida, Hermione dirigió sus pasos hacía la barra, colocando a la niña en la perfecta posición para que pudiera estar sentada sin caerse. Lily pareció quejarse al verse alejaba de los brazos de Hermoine y entre llanto, limpió algunas de sus lágrimas.

La castaña suspiró, observó a su alrededor temerosa de que alguien más la viera, y miró con ternura a la niña frente a ella. Lily parpadeó confusa ante el escrutinio de Hermione, sus ojos todavía cristalinos por las lágrimas que brotaban.

Hermione sujetó entre sus manos al Señor Conejo y se dio cuenta de que estaba manchado de pintura, no le tomo importancia y carraspeó un poco para preparar su voz. La castaña usó su mano derecha para tomar la del peluche, mientras que con su mano izquierda lo colocaba de la mejor manera para que Lily pudiera verlo cara a cara.

De nuevo, los ojos de Lily parpadearon y Hermione carraspeó una vez más antes de fingir su voz.

—_Estoy bien. No dolió nada, Lily…_

La boca de la pelirroja se abrió en una perfecta "O" y sus ojos parecían brillar, y ya no eran sólo por las lágrimas. Dirigió sus ojos marrones del Señor Conejo hacía Hermione, a la vez que en su rostro se formaba un completo signo de curiosidad. Lily ya era una niña grande y era lista, tal vez no tanto como su hermano Albus o como su tía Hermione, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que los muñecos de peluche no hablaban por causa de alguna criatura mágica, sino que eran las mamis y los papis buscando hacer felices a sus hijos.

—_Ahora dame un abrazo…_ —Hermione acercó el conejo de peluche a Lily, quien ya mostraba una sonrisa y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

La ex Gryffindor pasó el brazo por su frente limpiando las invisibles gotas de sudor que imaginó, la adornaban. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor, no solamente ella, sino incluso Lily que había dejado de llorar. Mientras Hermione contemplaba a la pelirroja abrazando a su peluche, la niña se encontraba sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

—Yo también lo quiero, Señor Conejo —dijo Lily en voz baja mientras lo estrujaba más entre sus brazos.

"_Hermione todavía no tiene hijos…"_ Pensaba Lily "_Pero ya es tan maternal…"_

Lily estaba feliz, le había tocado una buena familia. Su tío Ron ya no se casaría con Hermioine, pero mejor pensaría en positivo. Ron se casaría y tendría una nueva tía. Hermione también se casaría y tendría un nuevo tío. Sí, una buena familia, y una muy grande.

—Ahí está el problema.

Lily regresó a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Hermione, y rápidamente dirigió sus ojos a donde señalaba la bruja. Las agujetas de sus tenis color rosa se encontraban desatadas.

—Sí… —murmuró con un puchero en su rostro, pero lo borró tan pronto recordó la promesa de su padre—. Pero papi ya dijo que me enseñaría como atarlas.

—Ya veo, ¿Me dejas atarlas por ti?

—¡Sí! —respondió con emoción mientras elevaba su pie derecho para que Hermione no tuviera que agacharse demasiado.

Ya con las dos agujetas de Lily bien atadas, Hermione recordó las galletas que habían quedado. Estiró un poco su brazo logrando alcanzar la bolsa con facilidad, para después mostrárselas a la pelirroja.

—Mira, Lily. Galletas.

—Ah —la niña las señaló de inmediato, no por nada era uno de sus postres favoritos—. Yo quiero.

Hermione asintió.

—Está bien… —la castaña le guiñó un ojo en complicidad—. Pero habrá que guardar también para Teddy y para tus hermanos.

Lily asintió en respuesta, antes de que Hermione le entregara su galleta.

—Por cierto, Lily… —susurraba Hermione a la vez que saca su teléfono de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, Lily sin dejar de morder la galleta había levantado la vista para posar sus ojos en lo que le mostraba Hermione, casi se atraganta al reconocer el teléfono de la bruja.

—Es muy bonito…

—Gracias… —agradeció—. Pero seré más clara… ¿Qué hacía mi teléfono mágico en el frasco de las galletas?

—Buscaba galletitas… —sugirió Lily.

Hermione frunció el ceño y su sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido. Contempló con seriedad a Lily y ésta última se irguió nerviosa. Sabía muy bien que a Hermione Granger no le gustaban las mentiras.

—¡Fue James! ¡James lo hizo! —comenzó a gritar Lily acusando a su hermano sin reparo, después de todo ésa era la verdad—. Antes de irnos tomó tu _telepono_, se subió a una silla y lo puso en el frasco de las galletitas. Yo le dije "No James, no hagas eso, es malo. Hermione necesita mucho su _telepono_. Y entonces él dijo: "Hermione no necesita hoy su _telepono_ por que hoy es el día de Hermione y Sobrinos" —la pelirroja lanzó un largo suspiro nada más terminar de hablar—. Y eso fue lo que paso…

—Ya veo —Hermione comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de la niña—. No deben preocuparse, no cambiaría el día de _Hermione y sobrinos _ por nada.

Lily dio una mordida a su galleta y algo en su cabeza hizo _click_, había vuelto para decirle algo a Hermione.

—Se me olvidaba… —susurró Lily a la vez que su boca quedaba abierta, no creía el haber olvidado algo tan importante—. Tengo que decirte algo…

—¿Sí? —la castaña cerraba la bolsa trasparente con el mejor nudo que pudiera hacer, no quería correr el riesgo de que alguno de los niños le diera por abrir la bolsa y comerse él solo las galletas—. ¿Qué cosa?

Lily tomo su tiempo y dio otra mordida a su galleta. La masticó con calma antes de hablar. Hermione, expectante, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Hay un niño muerto en el jardín… —y lanzó su boca una vez más a su postre favorito.

Con semejantes palabras, Hermione soltó la bolsa cayendo ésta al suelo. Lily dirigió sus ojos hacía el lugar, para después fruncir el ceño.

—Si querías tirar las galletitas mejor me las hubieras dado a mí, ahora James ya no se las va a querer comer —dijo al verlas partidas en pedazos debido al impacto.

La castaña comenzó a parpadear, no podía haber escuchado bien. Pero aun así, las palabras se repetían una y otra vez.

Niño. Niño. Niño. Muerto. Muerto. Jardín.

Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a caminar hacía la salida de la cocina, pero los gritos de Lily detuvieron sus pasos.

—¡Oye! —la llamó la pelirroja, mientras comenzaba a removerse en su lugar—. Está muy alto, Hermione, no puedo bajar.

Hermione no tardó en llegar hasta ella y cargarla en brazos. La mujer, al salir del apartamento detuvo sus pasos y miró el elevador para después observar las escaleras, asintió para sí mientras comenzaba a bajar escalón por escalón. El elevador tardaría mucho, bajar las escaleras no sería nada, su apartamento se encontraba en el tercer piso. Mientras Hermione bajaba con cuidado, Lily terminaba de comer su apetecible galleta, a Hermione le quedaban deliciosas. Limpió sus boronas del rostro y las pocas que habían caído en la ropa de Hermione, para después sujetarse fuertemente de la ropa de la castaña.

Al salir del edificio lo primero que vio la ex Gryffindor a lo lejos fue a James y a Teddy cerca de los arbustos, ésos que Penny regaba todas las mañanas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo escuchar a James refunfuñar por lo bajo y a Teddy manchado de pintura rosa de la cabeza a los pies, ni su cabello se había salvado. Hermoine colocó a Lily en el suelo, fácilmente la pequeña se había adentrado en los arbustos, todo lo contrario a Hermione que por su altura se le dificulto un poco.

Los ojos marrones de la bruja se posaron en Albus, él estaba en cuclillas junto a un niño rubio el cual se encontraba boca abajo. Lentamente se colocó de rodillas hasta llegar al niño, se acercó lo suficiente para poder escuchar su respiración, su lenta y tranquila respiración. Vaya que Lily le había dado un gran susto.

—No ésta muerto, Lily —habló Hermione—. Sólo está dormido.

Albus abrió sus ojos de par en par, para después dirigirlos a Lily.

—¿Le dijiste que estaba muerto?

—Sí —respondió sin más. Albus negó con la cabeza.

—Debías decirle que estaba desmayado.

—Oh… —fue la respuesta de la pelirroja—. ¿No es lo mismo?

—Por supuesto que no es lo mismo —suspiró con desgana, ¿De dónde había salido tal confusión?

—Pero tiene los ojos cerrados… y también esta acostado… —Lily señaló al rubio con su dedo—. Entonces es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es —Albus se dispuso a sacarla de su error—. Escucha Lily, sí quieres ser Sanadora lo primero que debes de saber es que "dormido" y "muerto" definitivamente no es lo mismo.

Lily asintió, pero sus ojos se humedecieron a lo que Albus ladeó su cabeza debido a la curiosidad.

—¿Eso quiere decir que mi Hamstercito se murió y no está durmiendo bajo tierra?

Albus se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente, al volver a casa Harry tendría que responder muchas preguntas. El niño suspiró por lo bajo al volver su atención a Hermione quien ya cargaba al rubio entre sus brazos.

—Hermione… —habló James una vez que caminaban hacía el edificio—. ¿Por qué lo cargas como princesa?

.

.

.

Scorpius estaba en la completa oscuridad, aunque también sentía que flotaba. Estaba cansado, realmente cansado, debió de haberle hecho caso a su padre y no quedarse hasta tarde leyendo. Las horas de dormir eran sagradas para un Malfoy. Con toda la energía que poseía en el momento, trató de abrir sus ojos, sin embargo sólo logró contemplar la silueta de un rostro femenino y su largo y rizado cabello. Debido al cansancio cerró sus ojos de nuevo, pero su olfato logró captar perfectamente una esencia a vainilla.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **En este capítulo extrañe a Scorpius, pero vimos más a los niños Potter. Awww a Lily le gustan los animales lindos y peludos, tanto que tuvo un hámster al que llamó _Hamstercito_, pero ya paso a mejor vida U.U Más de Hermione y Scorpius en la siguiente actu, y ahora Draco va encamino a _Florean_, Omg!

También ya he creado una página en Facebook, donde pondré imágenes y adelantos tanto de ésta historia como de las otras que tengo por ahí. Pueden encontrarla en mi perfil :)

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	10. C09: Mi padre es una serpiente

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a la creadora del increíble mundo Potterico, J.K. Rowling.

.

.

Caroone, sammR, Ishiro Shizuka, minako marie, LucyTheMarauder, crazzy76, sailor mercuri o neptune, lis07, estefa1523, SALESIA, Maggie Night, sirone aphrody, Sabaku no adhii, satorichiva, patybenededmalfoy, Namd, KULB, Zelda Black7, Lizz-Cerezo, MagicisFidem, Albii-chan, merylune

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

.

.

**.:: 09 ::.**

**Mi padre es una serpiente**

Blaise abrió la puerta principal de su mansión, al salir sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Theodore Nott que cruzaba en aquél momento el portón de la residencia Zabini. El rubio se detuvo imitando al moreno, y los dos pares de ojos se detuvieron en el peli-negro que se acercaba lentamente hacía ellos.

—¿Van de salida? —habló Theo al llegar junto a ellos.

—En realidad sí —respondió Draco despreocupado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le cuestionó.

—Venía a hablar con Blaise

—¿Ahora? —Zabini lanzó un rápido parpadeo, observó de reojo al rubio para después centrar su atención en la otra serpiente—. Tenía pensado acompañar a Draco a buscar a Pansy y a Scorpius.

Theo asintió, mostró una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Esperare a que regreses, no tengo tanta prisa.

Draco sonrió de lado y apoyo su peso en su pierna izquierda.

—¿Quieres venir? —preguntó él—. Vamos a _Florean Fortescue_.

—¿Qué? —Theo negó continuamente con su cabeza, sus amigos intercambiaron miradas—. No, no es necesario.

_Florean Fortescue_ era el lugar que más frecuentaba Hermione Granger —además del Ministerio de Magia—, y Theo Nott sabía lo que llegaría a pasar si Draco Malfoy terminaba encontrándose con ella. Ya había sido testigo de eso muchas veces, más de las que quisiera contar.

A su lado Blaise bufó. Desde hacía años Draco Malfoy tenía una secreta lucha con Hermione Granger, una lucha de lo más tonta podrían pensar algunos, tal como lo hacía Blaise Zabini. Él sabía que las peleas de su amigo con la heroína de guerra no eran nada normal. No sólo eran duelos de hechizos cada vez que se encontraban, sino también gritos e insultos.

Aunque para disgusto de Draco, con el pasar de los años Hermione había perdido el interés en ésas absurdas _peleas_ llegando simplemente a ignorarlo. Pero eso no le impedía al rubio buscarle pelea o molestarla cada vez que pudiera.

Un nuevo bufido por parte de Blaise hizo que el rubio le dirigiera toda la atención a su amigo. Con los brazos cruzados a su pecho ya esperaba explicación, pero ésta nunca llego.

—¿Y bien?… —Draco le alentó a hablar—. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

El moreno levantó la vista, a pesar de ser mejores amigos Blaise no lo comprendía.

—Lo mismo pregunto yo… —dijo el moreno, observó cómo su amigo elevaba su ceja sin comprender. Pero Zabini sería más claro—. ¿Por qué siempre buscas molestar a Granger?

Los ojos de Draco parpadearon debido a la sorpresa de la pregunta y un silencio incomodo siguió por un par de segundos. Draco no sabía que responder, a decir verdad ni él mismo sabía el _Por qué_. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un hábito el buscar hacerla enfadar? Tal vez desde su pelea en ése último año en Hogwarts, ése primer día en el que él levantó su varita en contra de la Gryffindor. Ése mismo día en el que Hermione Granger comenzó a odiarlo.

—Ella me odia… —susurró—. Y cada vez que la molesto, que la hago enfadar, cada vez que la insulto le demuestro que yo la odio más.

Draco continuó su camino hacia la salida de la mansión. Theo lo observó seriamente, desde Hogwarts que Draco no decía odiar a alguien. Él y Blaise no lo pensaron dos veces antes de seguirlo. Ella lo odiaba, él la odiaba también, así era como funcionaba ¿no?

—Tsk —Draco colocó las manos en los bolsillos mientras rechinaba sus dientes con disgusto.

—Ella no te odia… —dijo de pronto Nott. Draco sólo negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de su amigo y gruño por lo bajo, no le gustaba tocar _ése_ tema.

—Por supuesto que me odia, por mi culpa pudo haber muerto.

Tras Draco, Blaise y Theo detuvieron sus pasos, el rubio volteó a verlos, era la primera vez que repetía _eso_ a sus amigos.

—Fue un accidente…, un accidente que no paso a mayores —se escuchó la voz de Theo hablar serenamente.

El rubio bajo la mirada decaído.

—Ella estuvo en la enfermería durante días, y mientras Granger estaba inconsciente yo sólo pensaba que sería cuestión de tiempo para que me expulsaran de Hogwarts o incluso algo peor… que me enviaran a Azkaban —Draco suspiró al levantar la vista y mirar con un brillo de enojo a sus amigos—. Pero cuando despertó no dijo nada y sentí que termine debiéndole algo —mientras el rubio hablaba, Blaise seguía atentó a sus palabras sin quitarle los ojos de encima, un semblante de melancolía apareció en el rostro de Theodore—. Y cuando terminaba encontrándome cara a cara con ella yo solo le gritaba y la insultaba, por más que intentaba yo no podía decir… decir…

—¿"Perdón"?, ¿"Lo siento"?, ¿"Gracias"? —finalizó Theo por él.

Draco simplemente asintió en respuesta, Blaise y Theo nuevamente intercambiaron miradas. Él la insultaba, la odiaba… ¿Entonces por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Acaso su amigo tenía miedo? ¿O qué era lo que realmente sentía respecto a Hermione Granger?

Sí Hermione no lo odiara ¿Qué es lo que pasaría? ¿Él la seguiría odiando igual?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? —Theo Nott, con voz tranquila sugirió a Draco terminar con su duda. El rubio lo observó con el ceño fruncido—. Pregúntale a Granger si te odia —añadió.

—¡¿Qué?! —Draco elevó su voz que Nott tuvo que dar un paso atrás temiendo a que fuera a echársele encima—. ¡¿Te volviste loco?! —Blaise se vio tentado a cubrir sus oídos con sus manos ante el escándalo de su compañero ex Slytherin, estaba seguro que el elfo Wido muy bien pudo escucharlo desde la cocina—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que le voy a preguntar algo como eso a Granger?!

—Tenemos amigos en común, Draco. Tú y Hermione siempre terminarán encontrándose, lo mejor será solucionar tu _problema_ con ella antes de que todo empeore.

Draco colocó su brazo a la cintura indignado ante la idea de su amigo Theo.

—Recuerda que son padrinos de mis hijos. Dejen de tratar de matarse el uno al otro y sean amigos, tal vez no los mejores, pero por Merlín, traten de llevarse bien.

El rubio lanzó un suspiro que pareció más un siseo.

—Además… —Theo siguió tratando de convencer a su amigo, volteó hacía Blaise en busca de apoyo, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros. Theo rodó los ojos ante la falta de ayuda del moreno—. Sí se vuelven cercanos tal vez hasta sus hijos se vuelvan amigos —uso como último recurso, uno no muy bueno…

—¿Ah? —Draco se acercó peligrosamente a Theodore, y él juraría ver fuego y furia en sus ojos—. ¡Scorpius nunca será amigo de un hijo de la sabelotodo y del pobretón Weasley! —Theo sintió como era sujetado de la camisa por su amigo quien comenzaba a gritar exaltado—. Al contrario, ¡Serán enemigos, tal como ella y yo! ¡Mi Scorpius será más inteligente y apuesto! ¡El mejor de Hogwarts! ¡Ni siquiera el hijo de Hermione Granger podrá competir con él!

—Agh… —Theo respiró con dificultad y lanzó un quejido al estar sujeto por Draco—. Bien, pero suéltame… —lentamente, el rubio alejó sus manos y Theo pudo arreglar su vestimenta, dejándola tan perfecta como había estado segundos antes—. Pero dime, Draco, aunque Hermione tuviera un hijo ahora, Scorpius le llevaría muchos años, de ése modo no sería una competencia justa.

Draco frunció el ceño ante la sola mención de _Hermione_, aun no entendía como Theo y Pansy la llamaban por su nombre de pila. Sí, eran amigos, pero a Blaise también se le podía llamar amigo de Granger, pero al menos él tenía la decencia de llamarla por su apellido en su presencia.

—Me casaré… —susurró Malfoy—. Y tendré un hijo para que lleve en alto el nombre de mi familia, y ningún hijo de la rata de biblioteca impedirá que sea el nuevo Premio Anual.

—Sólo tener un hijo por eso, Draco… ¿En qué estás pensando? —el peli-negro continuó acomodándose el cuello de su camisa, pero prefirió mejor centrarse en las palabras de recién y observar inquisitivamente al rubio—. ¿Vas a casarte?

Draco asintió, y Theo abrió su boca intentando preguntar.

—Es una larga historia… —habló Blaise dispuesto a contarle _el Plan_.

.

.

.

—_Reparo_… _Reparo… _—Pansy agitaba su varita, pero el hechizo no funcionaba, tal vez sí lo hacía con más esmero—. _¡Reparo!_ —gritó una vez más, pero el teléfono mágico seguía igual.

Hecho añicos, destruido. El simple hecho de ver fragmento tras fragmento le hacía sentir impotencia. Se escuchó un suspiró por parte de Ernie, hacía minutos que habían salido del baño para que Susan se dedicara a atender a los pocos clientes que quedaban, mientras que Pansy había optado por arreglar el aparato que podría comunicarla con Hermione.

—Dije que eso no se arreglaba con magia.

—¡Ya lo sé! —Pansy gritó callando a Ernie, trató de calmarse, no podía alterarse de nuevo.

Después de todo ella era una dama, miembro de la comunidad mágica y debía mostrar elegancia en todo lo que hacía. Por el momento debía mantener la cabeza fría, encontrar a su ahijado se había convertido en prioridad. Pero el único medio de comunicación se fue tan pronto como llegó.

—Tiene que haber otra forma… —susurró por lo bajo, es terrible que Pansy no pudiera realizar un _Patronus_—. Macmillan… —llamó la peli-negra apuntando al muchacho con su varita, éste se irguió tan pronto escuchar que lo llamaban—. Conjura tu _Patronus_ y avísale a Granger.

El hombre desvió sus ojos del botón de la camisa con el que se había entretenido jugando, y los posó en Pansy, enojado.

—No —Ernie volvió sus ojos a su entretenimiento mientras que Pansy bufaba sonoramente—. Pide las cosas amablemente, Parkinson —finalizó.

—¿Eh?

—Sigues igual que cuando estabas en Hogwarts, y eso está bien. Algunas personas cambian, otras no, pero que no puedas decir _por favor_ incluso cuando ése niño está en una situación como ésta.

Pansy frunció el ceño, indignada. Ella era amable, muy amable con las personas que le convenían. Pero le daría el gusto a Macmillan, le gustase o no, necesitaba de su ayuda.

—Por favor… invoca tu Patronus para avisar a Hermione de la desaparición de Scorpius.

—No puedo.

Pansy frunció el ceño.

—Pero tú dijiste que sí lo pedía…

—No es eso —interrumpió Macmillan mientras cruzaba sus brazos al pecho—. Hermione temía que alguien en contra del acercamiento entre magos y muggles apareciera y pusiera en riesgo la vida de todos los presentes aquí. Le tomo meses y leyó decenas de libros, pero finalmente lo encontró.

—¿Qué encontró? —la peli-negra parecía interesada.

—Como despojar a un mago de su magia.

—¿Qué?, ¿Eso en realidad es posible? —Ernie asintió en respuesta y Pansy entrecerró sus ojos, recordando—. Sabía que a Lucius Malfoy le habían quitado su varita cuando fue enviado al mundo muggle, pero nunca pensé que el no poder hacer magia se debiera sólo a ése detalle —Pansy dirigió sus ojos al hombre—. ¿Acaso Hermione fue quien…?

—Sí, a él y a algunos otros. Lucius Malfoy no es el único mago que ha sido condenado por el Ministerio de Magia.

—Pero el hecho de que les quite su magia los podría hacer sentir enojados —dijo Pansy con preocupación.

—Ellos mismos lo decidieron así, el mundo muggle sin magia o Azkaban.

—Entonces Hermione también hace eso para el Ministerio…

Ernie asintió.

—Hermione Granger colocó bajo el hechizo a la Heladería _Florean Fortescue_, cualquier mago o bruja e incluso ninguna criatura mágica son capaces de hacer uso de su magia mientras estén entre estas paredes.

Pansy pareció comprender.

—Pero aun así me preocupa… ¿Qué tal si alguien intenta algo en contra de Hermione?

—Hermione es lo suficientemente capaz de defenderse sola —se escuchó a Susan Macmillan que de la nada llegó ante ellos, colocándose junto a su esposo.

La peli-negra, internamente estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Los ojos de la pelirroja se dirigieron hacía el mueble en donde se encontraban los fragmentos del aparato destrozado. Suspiró con decepción.

—No tuvo arreglo —afirmó Susan.

—Yo se los dije, pero no me hicieron caso.

Ambas mujeres suspiraron.

—¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? —la peli-negra cruzó sus brazos—. Denme ideas, tengo que encontrar a Scorpius.

Ernie se llevó su mano a la barbilla, pensativo. De pronto le había llegado una idea a la mente.

—¿Y por qué no van a un teléfono público? —Ernie dejo caer su mano a su costado—. Hay uno a dos calles de aquí.

—¿Teléfono público? —repitió Pansy, colocó sus manos a la cintura sin comprender—. ¿Y eso que es?

Susan ladeó su cabeza mientras suspiraba. Pansy vivía en el mundo muggle junto a su esposo Blaise, pero tal parece que aún le faltaban conocimientos sobre el mundo no mágico.

—Es un teléfono el cual funciona introduciéndole monedas. Básicamente tiene la misma función que un teléfono fijo o un teléfono móvil, con la diferencia de que se encuentra en lugares públicos para que las personas puedan usarlos.

—Oh…

—Ernie, ¿Puedes hacerte cargo mientras volvemos?

—Por supuesto —murmuró al verlas partir.

—¿No está muy lejos, verdad? —Ernie logró oír la voz de Pansy a lo lejos—. Ya es tarde y Draco podría llegar en cualquier momento.

Él hombre bufó a la vez que veía a un mago entrar junto a su hijo por la puerta que daba al callejón Diagon, Draco Malfoy vendría. Después de una de las tantas veces que el ex Slytherin apareció por el lugar, a Ernie Macmillan se le fruncía el ceño el tan sólo escuchar su nombre.

Draco Malfoy era sinónimo de destrucción, llegando y lanzando hechizos por todos lados con el simple fin de que alguno le diera a Hermione, pero ésta última se negaba a responder su agresión y sólo se limitaba a conjurar un _Protego_ para protegerse. Como resultado de ésas explosivas peleas —sí se le podía llamar así a un hombre lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra— sólo habían ocurrido daños materiales, daños materiales que Ernie Macmillan había tenido que arreglar.

Menos mal que ahora nadie podía hacer magia en _Florean Fortescue_, bueno, nadie a excepción de Hermione Granger, Susan y Ernie Macmillan, pero ése era un pequeño secreto. Ernie aspiró todo el aire del que pudieran ser capaces capturar sus pulmones y lanzó un largo suspiro para después dirigirse a atender a los clientes que recién habían entrado al lugar.

.

.

.

—¡Achu! —la castaña se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir su estornudo.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione?, ya es la tercera vez que estornudas —le recordó Teddy, curioso—. ¿Tienes un resfriado?

—No. Creo que alguien debe de estar hablando de mí.

—Eso es algo que dicen los muggles —le murmuró Teddy.

—¡Hermione…! —la castaña y Teddy voltearon ante la voz de James—. ¿A qué hora se despertara éste niño?, no alcanzaremos a ver el entrenamiento de las Arpías.

—Tú sólo pensando en Quidditch — Albus negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de su hermano.

—Claro —James elevó su pecho con orgullo—. Lo llevó en la sangre.

Hermione suspiró mientras trataba de arreglar su desordenado cabello, parece que el efecto de la poción alisadora estaba pasando. El niño que recién se había encontrado durmiendo en el jardín, ahora se encontraba cómodamente recostado en el sofá. _Scorpius_, así le había dicho Teddy que se llamaba, su apellido no lo conocía.

Lentamente se acercó a él, y mientras lo hacía observaba de reojo a Teddy que se dirigía a donde se encontraban los niños Potter. Suspiró tranquilamente mientras contemplaba al niño dormido, cabello tan rubio como lo había visto pocas veces, y por primera vez se preguntó de qué color serían sus ojos.

—Hermione…

La castaña volteó hacía su izquierda encontrándose con la chimenea, en ella aparecía la cabeza de la rubia ex Ravenclaw. Sonriendo ante la idea de hablar con su amiga, se acercó.

—Luna…

—Hermione. Oh, vaya, sí estabas ahí, por un instante creí que no.

—¿Qué sucede? —curioseó Hermione, por lo general a la rubia no le daba por hablar a través de la chimenea, para ella era mejor presentarse frente a ella, cara a cara. Hermione suspiró, ya recordaba que en su apartamento nadie tenía permiso para aparecerse, la castaña anotó mentalmente que una vez que estuviera completamente instalada arreglaría ése detalle.

—Ginny me pidió que fuera a verla a su casa, ¿Y a qué no adivinas que me dijo?

Hermione fingió pensar un momento para después soltar una risa ante la emoción que expresaba Luna.

—Que mañana por la noche quiere que salgamos —contestó Hermione.

—¡Sí! ¡Estás en lo correcto, Hermione! —en el rostro de Luna apareció un semblante de tristeza—. Siento que terminaras con Ron, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?, no me tomaría mucho tiempo el llegar.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Dentro de lo que cabe.

—Ah, y además Ginny me dijo que podía invitar a Pansy y a Blaise.

—Eso es nuevo, Ginny no me comentó nada.

—Bueno, es que eres muy cercana a ella ¿no?, y sería un buen momento para que nos conozcamos mejor.

—Sí, podrías tener razón. A Pansy le vendrían bien nuevas amigas, por el momento soy la única que tiene.

—No te preocupes, Hermione, cuenta con ello. Ah, oye, me tengo que ir, Lysander y Lorcan me llaman. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Luna —y la castaña vio desaparecer el rostro de la chimenea.

Hermione devolvió su atención a Scorpius que aún descansaba, pero la mujer abrió sus ojos al encontrarse con que ahora James se encontraba a lado del rubio, observándolo fijamente. Él sostenía un vaso con agua en su mano, para Hermione no podía significar algo bueno.

—James… —le llamó Hermione mientras se acercaba, el niño pareció dar un respingo ante la inesperada llegada de su tía—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le cuestionó con un rostro sereno y una sonrisa forzada, una natural no podía aparecer en sus labios en una situación como aquella.

—Oh… sólo le traía un poco de agua, cuando despierte podría tener sed.

—Gracias, James. Yo cuidare eso por ti —Hermione sujetó el vaso dispuesta a que el niño se lo entregara.

—¿Eh? No… —James frunció el ceño con sorpresa, ella no podía haberlo descubierto tan pronto ¿O sí?—. No te preocupes, Hermione, yo puedo encargarme de esto.

—Déjamelo a mí y ve a jugar con los otros —intentó jalar el vaso en vano, él no quería soltarlo.

—Debes de estar muy cansada, porque no vas a descansar un rato, yo lo cuidare por ti.

Hermione dejo caer su mano al costado y cerró sus ojos tranquilamente, James la miró curioso.

—No pensabas tirarle el agua encima ¿Verdad, James? —los ojos de Hermione se abrieron acusadoramente.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, Hermione? —James se sintió herido, pero Hermione sabía que era pura fachada—. Ten, encárgate de él entonces —le entregó el vaso con agua, el cual Hermione recibió sin protestar—. Me voy con Albus.

Hermione asintió en respuesta, mientras colocaba el vaso medio vacío sobre la mesita junto al sofá.

James se reprendió mentalmente al verse descubierto por la castaña, sí hubiera actuado más rápido hubiera tenido mejor suerte y ahora el rubio ya estaría despierto y con el rostro mojado. Pero bueno, ahora iría a buscar a Albus, tal vez a él sí podría molestarlo un rato.

La respiración de Scorpius aún era lenta, señal de que su sueño era tranquilo. Despacio tomo asiento a su lado, el sofá era suficientemente grande para los dos, ella sentada, y él acostado. Se sentía aburrida, tenía pensado encontrarse con Ginny en el campo de entrenamiento de las Arpías, pero no podía irse hasta resolver el asunto que se le había presentado en las manos: Scorpius. Tomo entre sus manos la gorra verde perteneciente a Scorpius, y la colocó a un lado de él. Mientras esperaba a que él despertara, abrió el libro que decía _"Romeo y Julieta"_, un regalo de hacía años.

—Mmmm.

La cabeza de Hermione giró para encontrarse con Scorpius que comenzaba a despertar. Colocó el libro sin abrir en la mesita a lado del sofá para después poner toda su atención en el rubio que abrió sus ojos lentamente.

—¿Hmm?

Y él finalmente la vio. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y parpadeó temeroso, aunque ciertamente tenerla cerca no daba nada de miedo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó tímidamente, lo último que recordaba era el estar en el jardín.

—En mi casa. Estabas dormido en el jardín —se explicó Hermione.

—¿Dormido? —inconscientemente Scorpius se llevó la mano al pecho encontrándose con la ya seca pintura roja. Soltó un suspiró de alivió, por un instante pensó que moriría.

—Lo siento por eso —se disculpó ella, Scorpius la miró confundido. Bastó con que Hermione señalara la mancha de pintura para que él comprendiera—. Los niños se divertían jugando y lo último en que pensaron era en un niño escondido en los arbustos…

Scorpius se sonrojó al verse en aquella situación. Sí, era culpable. Muy culpable. Había ido hasta ahí para saber dónde vivía Albus y sus hermanos, nunca pensó que terminaría en casa de la bruja llamada Hermione.

—Yo…

—¡Hermione! —Lily, corriendo tambaleante con el Señor Cojejo en brazos llegó hasta ellos, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al rubio—. ¡Despertaste! —Lily se preparó a gritar a todo pulmón—. ¡Chicos, el no muerto ya despertó!

Scorpius miró de arriba abajo a la niña que había llegado de pronto. A simple vista lucía unos centímetros más baja que él, su cabello rojizo y unos ojos marrones le daban una apariencia tierna. Además tenía ése color azul adornándole el rostro, Scorpius se vio tentado a alejarse al pensar que pudiera ser víctima de una enfermedad extraña que le pusiera la piel de color azul. Después se fijó en su ropa, el vestido y el animal inanimado en sus brazos también manchados de azul. La enfermedad extraña podía quedar descartada.

—Lily… —James apareció rascando perezosamente su cabeza a la vez que un bostezó se hacía presente en el menor. Era muy seguro que hubiera comenzado a dormirse cuando escuchó a su hermana gritar—. No es necesario que grites, estamos en la habitación de al lado —y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los grises del rubio. James entrecerró sus ojos y segundos después se vio imitado por el rubio—. Ya despertó, ahora ya podemos irnos.

—Bueno… eso… —Hermione cayó al ver aparecer a Teddy Lupin que tan sólo al verla le lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

Se puso de pie lentamente para tener una mejor vista y por primera vez fue consciente de la apariencia de Teddy, totalmente cubierto de pintura rosa. Hasta sus tenis habían dejado un camino de huellas rosadas por la sala, con cuidado hizo a Lily a un lado para tener una mejor vista hasta la habitación de donde habían salido los niños, la habitación de huéspedes. Unas huellas de color rosa se asomaban desde la puerta y terminaban en donde se había detenido Teddy.

—Lo siento…—fue lo que susurró Teddy mientras se encogía de hombros.

Una sonrisa cálida apareció en el rostro de Hermione, cosa que tranquilizó a Teddy y asombró a Scorpius.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargó —dijo mientras sacaba de nuevo su varita, se acercó a Teddy, dirigió la varita hacía él y murmuró un _Fregotego_, y no quedó ni un rastro de la pintura en Teddy. Hizo lo mismo con Lily para después mirar a Albus y James que fueron los únicos en salir a salvo de la guerra de pintura.

Detrás de ella, Lily alzó las cejas e infló sus mejillas. Hermione, consiente de la mirada de la pelirroja volteó hacía ella.

—¿Qué pasa Lily?

—El rabito del Señor Conejo también —dijo Lily al mostrarle el conejo, y Hermione pudo ver la mancha azul en el rabito del peluche. Hermione no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, el intento de rostro enojado de Lily termino haciéndola parecer más bien, tierna y linda.

—Sí, el rabito del Señor Conejo también —murmuró mientras agitaba otra vez su varita.

Al ver a los cuatro niños limpios regresó su atención a Scorpius, lo apuntó con su varita y él por instinto cerró sus ojos. Cuando ella terminó de pronunciar _Fregotego_ los abrió de nuevo para ver solamente como ésta guardaba su varita. Dirigió sus ojos grises a su ropa muggle, la mancha roja había desaparecido.

¿Por qué hacerlo cuando ni siquiera se lo había pedido?

—Gracias… —murmuró el rubio, Hermione captó un brillo en sus ojos que no pudo descifrar.

—De nada. Ahora… ¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas? —cuestionó Hermione calmadamente, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta. Todavía tenía cierta curiosidad por conocer su apellido.

—Me llamo Scorpius… —el rubio mordió su labio inferior, nervioso; no acostumbraba hablar con extraños. Bueno, no podía decirse que ella fuera una extraña, conocía su nombre, donde vivía, y ya hasta le había limpiado su camisa—. Scorpius Hyperion…

—¿Hyperion? —habló James de pronto—. ¿Qué clase de apellido es ése?

—No… mi ape…

—¿Y qué hacías durmiendo en el Jardín? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? —señaló el de ojos marrones lanzando fuego en la mirada—. ¿Acaso buscabas espiarnos? ¿Eh? No te quedes callado y contesta.

Hermione, suspirando se puso de pie mientras para dirigirse a la mesa en donde había dejado una pequeña caja blanca, al tenerla entre sus manos se encaminó de nuevo hacía el sofá donde se encontraba Scorpius, y sentarse a su lado.

—Tranquilo, James. Termina el interrogatorio —pidió mientras buscaba en su caja de primeros auxilios, estaba segura que tendría lo necesario para una herida como aquella—. Primero te curaré.

El niño se cubrió rápidamente la herida con su mano.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ante las extrañas _cosas_ que la mujer tenía en sus manos.

—Esto es…

—Sólo te va a curar tus heridas, quédate quieto, callado y no llores —interrumpió James, más la duda de Scorpius quedó resuelta.

—Pero a mí solamente me curan con métodos mágicos.

—¿Métodos mágicos? —Hermione dirigió sus ojos a los cuatro niños parados a su lado—. ¿Sus padres son magos?

Los cuatro se encogieron de hombros.

—Supongo, en la Heladería llegó hablando de magos y brujas.

Hermione asintió, pero lo mejor sería preguntar directamente

—¿Tus padres son magos, Scorpius?

—Sí.

—Oh, está bien. Puedo buscar si tengo una poción por ahí —murmuró la castaña mientras se ponía de pie.

—Entiendo… —susurraba James con indiferencia—. Le temes a un poco de dolor.

—¿Qué? —Scorpius abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ¿Acaso sugería que era un cobarde o un debilucho?—. Yo no…

James Potter elevó la mano, para interrumpir las palabras del rubio.

—No tienes que explicar nada, yo lo entiendo.

Scorpius frunció el ceño e inmediatamente posó sus ojos en la castaña y dirigió su brazo izquierdo, donde tenía su herida, hacía ella.

—Cúrame.

—Pero…

—Cúrame… —pidió Scorpius de nuevo, no dejaría que nadie le dijera cobarde—. Con métodos muggles… —añadió sonriendo de lado mientras le lanzaba una mirada a James.

Hermione asintió al tomar asiento de nuevo en el sofá. Scorpius, sentado a su lado, no perdía de vista sus movimientos. La vio abrir una botella y humedecer una bola blanca y esponjosa, para después colocar la bola blanca y esponjosa hacía su herida. Scorpius parpadeó sorprendido _"¿Eso era todo?"_ Sin preocupación cerró sus ojos, hasta que sintió el ardor, era soportable, pero aun así a él no le gustaba sentirlo, y sin querer soltó un quejido. Hermione se dio cuenta y se acercó lo suficiente para soplar a la herida, Scorpius, con asombro sintió como el ardor desaparecía. Duró unos segundos más con sus ojos cerrados, antes de abrirlos y encontrarse con que su herida era cubierta por una bandida, sonrió al ver que tenía la imagen de una Snitch dorada.

—Listo, termine.

—¿Eso fue todo?

—Sí. Ahora Scorpius, ¿Dónde vives? Te llevaré a tu casa.

—Ah… yo… vivo en… mmm… en… mmm

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos, pensativa ante la idea que vagaba en su cabeza, el ver a Scorpius mover nerviosamente sus dedos y dar largas en su respuesta, no hicieron más que confirmarla.

—Podría ser… que no sepas donde vives.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Scorpius bajo la mirada al verse descubierto.

—No lo sé —respondió por fin, aclarando así la duda de Hermione.

Scorpius no veía nada raro en eso. Mientras su padre trabajaba, se quedaba en casa al cuidado de sus abuelos o de los elfos domésticos, pero de preferencia sus abuelos. Cuando salía de casa siempre era en compañía de su padre o de sus tíos Pansy o Blaise. Conocía perfectamente el callejón Diagon y los alrededores de la Heladería _Florean Fortescue_ en el mundo muggle, así que no había ningún problema, hasta que te quedas dormido, y despiertas en casa de una extraña.

—Bien, entonces… —Scorpius vio como Hermione sacaba un pequeño aparato del bolso trasero de su pantalón—. Dime su teléfono, le llamaré.

El rubio se movió levemente en su asiento.

—No tiene —desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Todo por culpa de su padre, sí él le hubiera hecho caso en comprar ésos nuevos aparatos que estaban usando los magos todo le sería más fácil. Pero no, la abuela Cissy termino hablando _"Son mejores las lechuzas, Scorpius"_, dijo.

Hermione guardó de nuevo su teléfono, para después dirigir sus ojos al niño rubio sentado en su sofá. Su liso cabello rubio y sus ojos de color gris le recordaban a alguien. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba a quién le recordaba, negó con la cabeza desechando su pensamiento, eso no era importante por ahora. Lo importante ahora era el niño frente a ella y como haría para devolverlo a casa.

Grrrrrr.

Hermione abrió sus ojos ante lo que había escuchado, Scorpius se llevó rápidamente las manos hacía su estómago, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Grrrrrr.

—¡Ahí está otra vez ése sonido! —Lily señaló al rubio con su dedo, mientras él desviaba la mirada avergonzado—. Ten… —para cuando Scorpius volteó, vio la pequeña bolsa que le ofrecía la pelirroja—. Son galletitas, tienes hambre, ¿Verdad? Puedes comerlas.

—Con eso no será suficiente, Lily —Hermione se puso de nuevo de pie—. Pero mi alacena está vacía y dudo que quiera comer alimentos trasfigurados. ¡Ya sé! Le pediré un favor a la vecina. Vuelvo en un minuto no tardo.

Los cinco niños vieron a la mujer salir del apartamento.

—¿Qué estas esperando? —se escuchó la voz de James rompiendo el silencio—. Sí no te las comes tú me las voy a comer yo.

Lily frunció el ceño ante la poca amabilidad de su hermano.

—Está bien, las comeré —y Scorpius comenzó a comer.

—¿Te gustan? ¿Saben ricas? —Lily no esperó respuesta—. Las hizo Hermione.

El rubio asintió, para su sorpresa sabían bien.

—Muy bien, Hyperion… —le habló James—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No me llames, Hyperion. Prefiero Scorpius… Scorpius Malfoy.

—Ya entiendo —habló Albus atrayendo la atención de James—. Hyperion es tu segundo nombre y Malfoy tu apellido.

—Así es.

—¿Entonces por qué dijiste que tu apellido era Hyperion?

—Yo no dije que mi apellido fuera Hyperion, solamente no me dejaste terminar de hablar.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella apareció Hermione.

—Espera unos minutos, Scorpius, ya vuelvo con algo de comer para ti —Hermione paso de largo rumbo a la cocina mientras de reojo veía como el rubio mordía una galleta—. Y no comas muchas galletas o te quitara el hambre. No es bueno alimentarse sólo de eso.

Scorpius siguió a Hermione con la mirada mientras seguía masticando, para después regresar sus ojos a los niños Potter.

¿Qué había sido eso? Por un momento le recordó a su abuela Cissy cuando le decía que dejara de comer dulces antes de la cena.

"_Pero Hermione no tiene la edad de mi abuela…"_ Scorpius se quedó estático ante el inesperado pensamiento que le había llegado a la mente, que hasta los otros niños le miraron curiosos _"Mas bien tiene la edad para ser mí… ¿Madre?"_

.

.

.

_Cuando regresó a su último año en Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson se quedó inmóvil cuando la varita de un chico menor le apuntó, no por consecuencia de un Inmobilus, sino porque había perdido las ganas de defenderse. _

_La segunda guerra había terminado y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había sido derrotado, el estigma de haber querido entregar a Harry Potter le seguiría por siempre, y el simple hecho de que una varita fuera levantada en contra de ella tan sólo pisar el castillo era prueba fehaciente de ello._

_Podía verlo en los ojos del chico de la casa de las águilas, le lanzaría un hechizo, no lo dudaba. La sola idea de ver su rostro cubierto por grotescos granos y manchas la tentó a sacar su varita. Pero un estruendoso ruido la detuvo y un ave apareció y fue contra el Ravenclaw, después dos más. En seguida, la bandada de pájaros comenzó a atacarlos a él y a su acompañante._

—_¡Pero qué diablos! —los Ravenclaws tuvieron que soltar sus varitas cuando los pájaros comenzaron a picar sus manos._

—_¿Quién hizo esto? —los ojos del Ravenclaw se posaron en Parkinson, pero ella no podía ser, no tenía su varita a la mano._

—_Yo lo hice…_

—_¡Tú maldita…! —el insultó del Ravenclaw terminó al ver a quién pertenecía la femenina voz. Los pájaros comenzaron a desaparecer uno a uno, ya no eran necesarios, y ahora las dos águilas y la serpiente podían contemplar perfectamente a la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger. En la cena del día anterior la Directora había hecho el anunció de que sería el Premio Anual de ése año, ella y el Slytherin Draco Malfoy._

—_Gra-Granger… —había murmurado el otro Ravenclaw, no existía la persona que no conociera al Trío Dorado. _

—_Tienen muchas agallas al enfrentarse a alguien mayor… —una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de los Ravenclaws—. Pero también cobardía al no dejar siquiera que empuñe su varita —y ellos intercambiaron miradas, cohibidos—. Ya escucharon ayer a la Directora, no se permitirá que se tomen represalias contra los Slytherin. Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw… por cada uno._

—_¿Qué? Pero…_

_Hermione levantó su mano interrumpiéndolos._

—_Estoy pensando seriamente en aumentarlo a diez…_

_Hermione y Pansy los vieron morderse el labio para evitar decir algo más._

—_Tomen sus varitas y vuelvan a su sala común._

_Ambos asintieron para después agacharse a tomar sus varitas del suelo. Y después de lanzarle una mirada retadora a la Slytherin, la Gryffindor los vio marcharse._

—_Parkinson… —llamó Hermione a la peli-negra una vez que ésta última comenzó a caminar. La chica de la casa de Salazar volteó a verla._

—_¿Qué quieres Granger?_

—_Defiéndete…_

_Pansy frunció el ceño, intrigada._

—_¿Me estas pidiendo que peleé?_

—_Te pido que te protejas. La guerra termino, pero todavía son tiempos difíciles. Hay algunos que no los quieren aquí._

—_¿Tú no me quieres aquí? —cuestionó con un siseo la serpiente._

—_Acabo de salvarte._

—_Eres Premio Anual ¿No se supone que es tu labor mantener el orden?_

—_Yo creo en las segundas oportunidades, Parkinson —la castaña habló ignorando las palabras de la otra—. El pasado no importa —Hermione le extendió su mano—. Lo único importante es el presente y el futuro. Ya no hay que destruir, sino crear._

_Pansy contempló la mano que le ofrecía la castaña para detenerse después en sus ojos marrones._

—_¿Quieres que te de la mano? —Hermione no respondió—. ¿A una sangre sucia? —los ojos de Pansy pasaron de la mano de Hermione a sus ojos marrones—. Yo no necesito tu lastima._

—_No es lastima. Sólo quiero que empecemos de nuevo, sin insultos y peleas._

_Pansy Parkinson frunció el ceño ante el gesto de la Gryffindor. Tenía a Draco y a Blaise como amigos, incluso al tranquilo Theo. Ninguna amiga, pero tampoco buscaba una, y en caso de que lo hiciera Hermione Granger no sería su primera opción. Pero una parte de ella sentía curiosidad. En los años anteriores se odiaban y se llamaban por apodos._

_Hermione Granger "La sabelotodo" o "Ratón de Biblioteca"_

_Pansy Parkinson "La chica apestosa"_

_Y de pronto estaba ofreciéndole… ¿Qué? ¿Su amistad? _

—_¡Yo no necesito nada de ti! —la peli-negra se dio media vuelta nuevamente, pero la castaña alcanzó a detenerla sujetándola por el brazo._

—_¡Suéltame!_

—_Recuerda lo que te dije, Parkinson…_

—_¡Granger! —ambas voltearon hacía la voz encontrándose con el rubio compañero Slytherin de Parkinson—. ¡¿Qué rayos le estás haciendo a Pansy?! —Hermione la soltó de inmediato._

—_No le estoy haciendo nada, Malfoy._

—_¡Tú…! ¡Tú…! —Pansy supo entonces que su amigo se había quedado sin insultos—. ¡Asquerosa rata de biblioteca!_

—_¡Draco! —le llamó al verlo apuntar su varita a la Gryffindor, al instante la castaña había salido disparada hacía la pared por el hechizo lanzado por la Serpiente._

_Hermione trató de levantarse, pero la cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas._

—_Granger… —Pansy no sabía por qué, pero había corrido a su lado—. Ella no me hizo nada, Draco._

—_Estoy bien… —dirigió su mano hacía su cabeza, donde sentía dolor, y supo que estaba sangrando, el golpe que se había dado contra la pared había sido fuerte._

_Pansy dirigió su mirada acusadora a su amigo, y se sorprendió. Ella lo conocía muy bien, y veía arrepentimiento en sus ojos._

. . .

—Zabini… llegamos.

La peli-negra parpadeó y alejó de su cabeza los recuerdos que habían llegado a su mente, ¿Por qué' tenía que pensar en ellos en ése preciso momento? Seguramente para recordar de lo que Draco Malfoy sería capaz de hacerle.

Una caja roja, vertical, y con aparentes paredes de vidrio transparente estaba frente a ellas. En la parte superior un letrero que decía "Telephone".

—Te presento la cabina de teléfono londinense.

—Dime Pansy.

—Muy bien, Pansy —dijo Susan llamándola por su nombre—. Hora de entrar —la peli-negra tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta. La ex Slytherin, curiosa, observaba el interior.

—¿Crees que haya suficiente espacio para las dos?

—Por supuesto, entra —le dijo dándole un ligero empujón.

Pansy frunció el ceño al ver la caja con números frente a ella.

—Sólo descuelga y oprime uno. La voz te dirá que hacer, los muggles la llaman _operadora_.

La pelinegra así lo hizo, descolgó el teléfono y colocó el auricular en su oído para después oprimir el botón con el número uno.

_Usted está tratando de llamar de un teléfono muggle a un teléfono mágico. Sí el teléfono mágico al que desea llamar fue otorgado por el Ministerio de Magia Americano, marque uno. Sí fue otorgado por el Ministerio de Magia Australiano, marque dos. Sí fue otorgado por el Ministerio de Magia Británico, marque tres._

Pansy oprimió el tres.

_Ahora deposite un Knut y después marque el número del teléfono mágico al que desea llamar._

Pansy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—La señorita voz operadora me dice que le dé un Knut y el número de Hermione.

—¿Y?

—No me sé el número de Hermione y tampoco traigo Knuts.

Susan suspiró.

—Yo traigo dinero del mundo mágico, y también me sé el número de Hermione.

—Bien… —dijo mientras Susan le entregaba la moneda de bronce.

—¿Tengo que meterlo en la caja, verdad? —Susan asintió—. ¿Y por donde se la meto? —preguntó inocentemente.

Susan señaló arriba del teclado numérico una hendidura por la cual la moneda pasaría sin problemas.

—Es aquí.

Estando hecho, Susan marcaría el número sin problemas.

.

.

.

—Listo, Scorpius, ya puedes comenzar a comer.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, se encontraba sentado en el comedor de la castaña, frente a él, un platillo preparado por ella. ¿Cuál platillo?, no tenía ni idea.

—¿Qué es? — en el comedor para seis, el rubio le dirigió una mirada interrogante a la castaña sentada a su derecha. Los niños Potter no podían perderse tal escena, así que habían llegado a sentarse a la mesa también.

El rubio regresó la atención a su plato, y observó a los dos panes con una carne en medio. También lograba distinguir algunos vegetales, sus elfos domesticos se la preparaban a su abuela Narcissa. La mujer mayor había adquirido un gusto por las ensaladas.

—Hamburguesa —fue la respuesta de la castaña.

—¿Hmmp? —Scorpius entrecerró sus ojos incrédulo—. ¿Y dónde están mis cubiertos?

—¿Nunca has comido hamburguesa? —cuestionó sorprendida Hermione.

—¿De qué familia vienes? —preguntó Teddy.

—De una donde no comen… ¿Hamburbesa?

—Hamburguesa —corrigió Hermione.

—Deja de hablar y empieza a comer… —dijo el niño James.

Grrrrr.

Y el estómago de Scorpius estaba de acuerdo con el mayor de los Potter.

—Scorpius, ya te lavaste las manos. Además, es algo que los muggles comen a menudo… —Hermione hizo una pausa—. Y con las manos.

Scorpius asintió, aceptaría el reto. Con cuidado, sus dedos tocaron el alimento con forma de sándwich, llevándoselo lentamente a la boca. El rubio hizo una mueca, como que le faltaba algo.

—Prueba con esto —Hermione le pasó una botella roja, en ella, Scorpius observó la imagen de un tomate—. Cátsup —la castaña contestó la silenciosa pregunta del rubio—. Es una salsa de tomate condimentada con vinagre, azúcar, sal y otras especias.

Scorpius hizo a un lado el pan de la parte de arriba de su sándwich y puso un poco, la mordió, el sabor era mucho mejor. Sus ojos se posaron en lo que Albus llamó "Papas fritas" ¿Cómo sabrían si le pusiera un poco? Y como curioso que era, puso un poco en ellas. Se llevó una a la boca y… deliciosa.

—Sólo no te vayas a hacer adicto a ellas…—a su izquierda, Albus veía como se llevaba otra la boca—. ¿Te gustaron?

Scorpius estaba masticando por lo que asintió con su cabeza en respuesta.

_Ring Ring_

Hermione se puso de pie dispuesta contestar, se alejó un par de pasos, pero no sin dejar de observar a los niños.

—¿Hola?

—_¿Hermione? Ah, gracias a Merlín _—escuchó a través del aparato.

—Pansy, ¿Eres tú? —cuestionó extrañada, que recordara aún no le daba su número a Pansy Zabini.

—_¡Y también yo!_

—Susan, ¿Qué es lo que sucede, chicas?, te escuchas preocupada Pansy.

—_¡Estoy preocupada!_

—¿Por qué?

—_¡Perdí al hijo de Draco!_

—Al hijo de Malfoy…

—_Sí, y ya no debe tardar en llegar, y sí se entera de que lo perdí, me lanzara un Crucio, y no le importara si después va a Azkaban._

—Pansy… —susurró con preocupación—. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—_¡Sí, necesito tu ayuda! Puedes decirle a Potter y a tu novio Weasley que inicien una búsqueda._

—¿Una búsqueda…? Pero Ron sale mañana a una misión, no creo que pueda ocuparse de eso. Pero se lo pediré a Harry.

—_Eso ayudaría mucho._

—Bien, pero necesito que me digas algo más del hijo de Malfoy.

—_Sí, ¿Qué necesitas saber?_

—Bueno, lo más relevante, ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó ya lista para hacer una anotación mental.

—_Su nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._

—Scor… ¿Heh?

—_Su cabello es rubio… idéntico al de Draco, ¿Te acuerdas?_

—Ah… sí… —tartamudeó.

—_Tiene_ seis años y…

—Ojos grises… —añadió Hermione.

—_Sí… y…_

—Iba vestido con ropa fina, a pesar de ser ropa muggle.

—_¡Sí!_

—Y también llevaba una gorra verde.

—_¡Sí, sí! _—del otro lado de la línea Pansy parpadeó, Hermione era una bruja muy inteligente, pero no había forma de que ella supiera todo eso—. _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

—Porque está aquí…, en mi casa. Conmigo

…Del otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio momentáneo.

—_¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué hace él en tu casa?_

—No lo sé, lo encontré durmiendo en el jardín.

—_Ese niño _—se quejó Pansy—. _Yo aquí muriéndome de la preocupación y rezando a Salazar porque su padre no me lancé una imperdonable, y él tranquilamente durmiendo entre flores._

—Él está bien Pansy —trató de calmarla.

—_Hermione, necesito que lo traigas inmediatamente._

—Lo haré, pero él ahora está terminando de comer…

—_¡Pues que deje de comer! ¡Ya comerá todo lo que quiera cuando llegue a la mansión!_

—Sí…

—_Tengo que volver, tráelo a Florean Fortescue. No tarden._

—Pansy… ¿Pansy? —la otra ya le había colgado.

Hermione suspiró, vaya día, y eso que aún no terminaba. La castaña llegó de nuevo a sentarse a la mesa, y para su asombro Scorpius ya estaba terminando de comer. El rubio tomo otro trago de su jugo de naranja, encontrándose con los ojos de Hermione.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó curioso.

Hermione no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ahora que lo veía con detenimiento era idéntico a Draco en muchos aspectos, no sólo su cabello y sus ojos, sino también sus refinados modales. Aunque Scorpius parecía ser un poco más… amable a comparación de su padre.

—Nos vamos… te llevaré a _Florean Fortescue_. Pansy me llamó, nos estará esperando allá.

—¿Pansy? ¿Y cómo fue que se comunicó contigo? —preguntó Scorpius—. ¿Son amigas?

—Sí.

—La tía Pansy nunca me ha hablado de ti… ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… —Hermione no se atrevía a decirle de su mala relación con Draco Malfoy, era muy probable que por eso Pansy nunca se la hubiera mencionado—. Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella —Hermione se puso de nuevo de pie y después ayudo a Lily a bajar de la silla—. Démonos prisa, aún debemos pasar al campo de Quidditch.

—¿Campo de Quidditch? —los ojos del rubio brillaron de emoción.

—¿Te gusta el Quidditch, Scorpius? —le preguntó Hermione al tomar su bolso, se dirigió a la mesita donde había dejado el libro de la trágica historia de amor, para después meterlo en su bolso. Se quedaría en casa de sus padres esa noche, y podría leerlo un poco antes de dormir.

—Sí, ¿Sabes, Hermione?, mi padre estuvo en el equipo de Quidditch cuando estuvo en Hogwarts.

—Lo sé.

Y Scorpius comprendió que si Hermione Granger conocía y era amiga cercana de Pansy Zabini, muy probablemente también conocía a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Conoces a mi padre, Hermione?

—Sí, lo conozco —murmuró mientras los seis se encaminaban hacía la puerta del apartamento—. ¿No olvidan nada, niños?

—No… —contestaron todos al unísono.

Hermione se detuvo cuando tuvo la manija entre sus manos, volteó a verlos, pero principalmente deteniéndose en la niña de cabellos rojizos.

—Lily… ¿Llevas al Señor Conejo?

—Sí, Hermione —y lo mostró para que ella pudiera verlo entre sus brazos.

—Bien, ahora sí, vámonos.

Mientras caminaban, Scorpius observaba a su alrededor. Las personas que transitaban por las calles, los autos, las tiendas, ciertamente era un lugar que no conocía muy bien y podría perderse. Inconscientemente se acercó a Hermione… cerca de ella se sentía salvo, después de todo lo llevaba de regresó con Pansy, y pronto estaría de nuevo con su padre.

Cinco minutos después de que continuaron caminado, Hermione se detuvo en el parque _St. James_. Lily caminaba contemplando las rosas y los grandes árboles, mientras que James Potter no despegaba sus ojos del rubio, como buen hermano mayor no lo perdería de vista. Scorpius frunció el ceño al verse observado por él, no le agradaba nada, después de todo habían empezado muy mal. Primero, él le había hecho una broma, una broma que no lo asusto, que conste. ¿Una bruja que comía niños? ¡Por Salazar! ¿Quién podía caer en eso? Y también estaba el hecho de que le había cerrado la puerta en la cara sin siquiera dejarle explicarse. Tal vez algún día llegarían a llevarse bien, pero ése día podría estar muy lejos.

—Aquí es… La entrada al campo de entrenamiento de las Arpías de Holyhead.

Scorpius elevó su vista encontrándose con un aparente lugar abandonado.

—Ah… —vio como la castaña abrió la vieja puerta de madera, en ella se podía leer el letrero "Fuera de servicio"—. Hermione, ¿Quieres ir al baño? Había unos baños más decentes allá atrás.

Puff. Scorpius le lanzó una mirada a James que inmediatamente cubrió su boca para evitar dejar escapar su risa. Scorpius elevó sus cejas confundido, estaba seguro de no haber digo algo malo, y mucho menos gracioso.

—No es eso… —la castaña señaló el pequeño —y viejo—, cuarto que hacía de baño de mujeres—. Desde aquí puedes llegar al campo de Quidditch.

—¿Ah?

—Años atrás esta área del parque era muy poco frecuentada, ante los pocos muggles que caminaban por aquí y ante la necesidad de una entrada desde el mundo muggle, se eligió que este sería el lugar perfecto. Es un equipo únicamente conformado por brujas, por lo que el ingreso al campo de Quidditch se hace desde aquí, los abandonados baños de mujeres del parque St. James.

Scorpius asintió mientras su cabeza captaba las palabras de Hermione.

—¡¿Quieres que yo entre a un baño de mujeres?!

—Cálmate, no es para tanto —se escuchó la voz de Teddy.

—Nosotros lo hacemos cada vez que queremos llegar a allá —Albus no le dio importancia al asunto.

—Pero… Pero…

—¿No querías ir a ver el entrenamiento de las Arpías? —cuestionó Hermione.

—¡Sí quiero!

—Empieza a caminar entonces… —decía James mientras se adentraba en el baño, Hermione le sostenía la puerta dejándola abierta—. Date prisa y entra. Mi mamá nos está esperando.

—¿Sabes que la sede de las Arpías de Holyhead se encuentra en Gales, verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí —Scorpius conocía todo sobre los equipos de Quidditch, que le hicieran ésa pregunta insultaba su inteligencia.

—Entonces vamos…—Hermioine le ofreció su mano esperando a que él la tomara.

Suspirando y cerrando sus ojos, Scorpius la tomo y se dejó guiar hasta el interior.

—¡Ahh! ¡Está muy oscuro! ¡No veo nada! —la voz del rubio hizo eco en el silencio.

—Scorpius… —hablaba Hermione por lo bajo—. Todavía tienes tus ojos cerrados.

Oh.

Para cuando Scorpius los abrió, ya habían llegado a su destino. Hermione abrió la puerta encontrándose con unas blancas paredes.

—¿Hermione?

Violetta Flint, una joven de veintisiete años, largo cabello negro, ojos verdes, y la actual Capitana del equipo fue la primera con la que se encontró. Una vieja amiga de Hogwarts que comenzó a frecuentar en último año, aunque Hermione termino graduándose antes al ser mayor que ella. También Gryffindor, aunque a diferencia de Hermione, Violetta es mestiza.

—¡Vi! —gritó efusivamente Lily corriendo hacia ella, la peli-negra la recibió en brazos—. Vengo a ver el entrenamiento, Vi. Porque cuando sea grande también voy a jugar para las Arpías como mi mami. Ah, por cierto, Vi, ¿Dónde está mi mami?

—Justo ahora está volando sobre una Nimbus.

—¿En serio? ¡Yo quiero ver! ¡Yo quiero ver! —la pelirroja comenzó a mover sus piernas por lo que Violetta tuvo que soltarla. Corrió hacía lo que Scorpius supuso que sería la salida que la conduciría hacía el campo de entrenamiento. Segundos después, Teddy, Albus y James la siguieron.

Scorpius se colocó tras Hermione, esperando a que ella terminara de hablar con la otra mujer.

—¡Qué niño más lindo! —Violetta comenzó acercarse, pero el rubio retrocedió y se acercó más a la castaña—. ¡Y que mejilla! —la peli-negra comenzó a abrir y cerrar las palmas de su mano como si estuviera estrujando algo invisible—. ¡Me dan ganas de apachurrarlas y comérmelas!

Scorpius dio un respingo, cubrió las mejillas con sus manos y se acercó más —sí se podía— a Hermione.

—¿Quién es? ¿Es tu nuevo hijo? ¿Quién es su papá? ¿Cuándo te casaste? ¡¿Y por qué no me invitaste?!

—Cálmate, Violetta. No se te olvide respirar.

La oji-verde inhaló y a los pocos segundos exhaló.

—Ya me calme. Ahora… —cruzó la manos al pecho y con un semblante serio planeaba tener respuestas para sus preguntas—. ¿Quién es, Hermione?

—Se llama Scorpus… —la castaña señaló al rubio.

—No él, ¿Quién es el afortunado?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Qué con quien te casaste?

—Espera un minuto. Yo no me casé. Scorpius es sólo el sobrino de una amiga.

La peli-negra suspiró con desgana.

—Que lastima, pero bueno… ¡Entonces todavía hay tiempo de planear la boda!

—No va a ver boda, Violetta. No por ahora.

—¡Qué! Pero si no te casaste con el padre de éste niño, te vas a casar con Ronald ¿No?

—No.

—¿Terminaste con él? ¿Él termino contigo?

—Bueno… —ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar por donde instantes atrás habían salido los niños, Scorpius, abusando de la confianza de Hermione tomo su mano pensando que podría molestarle. Pero no, ella había volteado a verlo y le había regalo una sonrisa. Los labios de Scorpius se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa, Hermione sonreía mucho—. Podrías saberlo en los próximos días. Sólo no dejes de leer El Profeta. Rita Skeeter podría terminar escribiendo sobre mi rompimiento con él.

El enorme campo de Quidditch ya los esperaba, llegó junto a los niños que se encontraban sentados en unas bancas. Siguió con la mirada lo que ellos veían en el cielo, a Ginny Potter volando en su Nimbus, que comenzó a descender poco a poco. Al volver a tierra, Ginny se acercó a la castaña, su curiosidad creció al verla acompañada del niño rubio.

—¿Quién te acompaña ahora, Herms?

—Scorpius… —el rubio elevó su vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione—. Ella es Ginny, la madre de los chicos.

El rubio asintió. Salió de tras de Hermione y se acercó a la pelirroja dispuesto a mostrar sus buenos modales. Le ofreció su mano a modo de saludo.

—Scorpius Malfoy…

Ginny abrió sus ojos de par en par. No sabía si debido a la sorpresa, a la muestra de los modales del niño o a su apellido.

—Hola, Scorpius —la pelirroja aceptó su mano.

Veinte minutos después, Hermione se mordió el labio, seguramente Pansy ya estaba impaciente.

—Ya nos tenemos que ir, Scorpius. Tú tía Pansy nos espera.

—Ajá —susurró mientras veía como en el aire una Golpeadora usaba su bate para golpear una Bludger.

Antes de retirarse del campo donde entrenaban las Arpías, Scorpius fue a decir adiós a Albus y a sus hermanos. Mientras que la castaña, se despedía a lo lejos de Ginny, y por la mirada que le lanzaba la pelirroja, sabía que tendría que contarle todo.

.

.

.

Blaise Zabini nunca creyó ver el día en que una sonrisa aparecería en los labios de Draco Malfoy tan sólo verse cerca de la Heladería _Florean Fortescue_. Pero ahí estaba, sonriendo frente a la entrada muggle de _Florean_.

Ambos amigos se habían tardado más de lo pensado en contarle a Theo sobre la idea de casarse con una mujer con conexiones en el Ministerio. Obviamente le había indignado tal plan catalogándolo de perverso ¿Y por qué no? Irresponsable. Draco había puesto el grito en el cielo tan sólo escucharlo, ¿Qué tenía de irresponsable? Quería hacerlo precisamente porque no quería verse alejado de su hijo. Y entonces Theo lo puso a pensar.

¿Qué pasaría si Scorpius terminara encariñándose con ella? Él sufriría cuando ella tuviera que alejarse, el matrimonio sólo duraría un par de meses después de todo.

Y ella, con conexiones y dinero ¿Qué podría ganar a cambio? Sí ella se negara a su propuesta de matrimonio, ofrecerle dinero podría no funcionar.

Y estaba también el compartir la responsabilidad de Scorpius. Pero eso sólo le pertenecería a él. Lo dejaría claro desde el primer momento.

Tendría que pensarlo bien. Ella tendría que ser cercana a Scorpius, lo suficiente para que el Ministerio de Magia y el mundo mágico puedan creerlo, pero igualmente debería mantener la distancia para que cuando llegara el momento de terminar con el matrimonio, pudieran separase sin un mayor daño. Ser sólo "Madre" de nombre.

Volviendo a la realidad, Draco Malfoy ya estaba listo para ver a Pansy llorando, inclusive para ver a Scorpius comer su segundo helado. El rubio tomo la manija entre su mano, la giró y abrió la puerta.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío a aquella hora, a excepción de los tres pares de ojos que voltearon a verlo a él y a su acompañante. Draco vio a Pansy erguirse una vez que se recuperó del shock.

—Pansy… ¿Dónde está Scorpius? —sonrió internamente, por fin pudo preguntarlo.

Pero a Draco algo le molesto. Ella lucía nerviosa, temerosa; y Blaise también logró verlo.

—Él… Él… —la peli-negra tragó saliva.

¿Qué podía decirle?

"Oye Draco, tu hijo se me perdió por un momento pero ya viene en camino"

O "Draco, tu hijo salió corriendo ¿No adivinas donde termino? Pues en casa de Hermione Granger"

No, no podía decirle nada de eso, ¿O sí? Tendría que enfrentarse a su ira tarde o temprano.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo, Pansy? —preguntó de nuevo.

Ernie se puso atento, Malfoy no podría usar su varita mientras estuviera en _Florean_, pero el ex Hufflepuff intervendría si fuera necesario. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del tejón, había logrado ver en la calle como se acercaba Hermione Granger, y con un niño rubio en brazos. Lanzó una mirada al resto de los presentes, pareciera que ninguno más se había dado cuenta, y con toda intensión se dispuso a alertarlos.

—Ahí está —dijo él mientras señalaba hacía la calle muggle. Los otros cuatro pares de ojos voltearon a donde señalaba el dedo de Macmillan. Y Blaise fue el principal testigo de cómo la mandíbula de Draco cayó desencajada.

Draco Malfoy venía preparado para todo, incluso se había instruido en un nuevo par de hechizos que estaba dispuesto a lanzar a la leona. Pero nada lo había preparado para lo que verían sus ojos.

La puerta de _Florean Fortescue _se abrió, y Draco no se pudo contener más.

—¡Granger! —frente a él, Hermione Granger tenía a su hijo en brazos. Ella le sonreía y él le sonreía mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la ella.

—¿Malfoy? —Hermione parpadeó sorprendida, mientras que Scorpius se removió en sus brazos.

—Padre… —Scorpius murmuró más sorprendido, que emocionado.

—¿Padre? —repitió Hermione con clara sorpresa marcada en su voz, y estuvo a punto de reprenderse por eso. Ya lo había olvidado, Scorpius Hyperion era hijo de Draco Malfoy. Hijo de una serpiente.

—¡Suéltalo! —Draco ordenó pero Hermione no se movió, continuaba contemplando al niño rubio con curiosidad.

"_¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué son tan diferentes?…" _Hermione seguía observando al niño que se encontraba en sus brazos, mientras que el pequeño ladeaba su cabeza con clara confusión dibujada en su rostro. El niño había resultado ser amable y muy cariñoso, al principio le había costado un poco el acercarse, pero pensó que sería algo común en él. No todos los niños toman confianza tan rápido.

—¿No me escuchaste? —Malfoy se había acercado a ella en cuestión de segundos. Hermione entrecerró sus ojos con recelo, siempre que Draco Malfoy se encontraba cerca no podía evitar ponerse alerta. Malfoy estiró los brazos hacía su hijo y en un instante ya lo tenía abrazado contra su pecho—. ¡Te dije que lo soltaras!

Hermione con su orgullo Gryffindor elevó su barbilla, a pesar de la cercanía de la serpiente no retrocedería ni un paso.

—Te oí la primer vez, Malfoy.

Scorpius, ahora en los brazos de su padre, observaba con la boca abierta la interacción entre ambos adultos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hijo con tus sucias manos de pobretona?

Hermione rodó los ojos, últimamente al rubio le faltaba imaginación para inventarse nuevos insultos. El "asquerosa sangre sucia" hacía mucho tiempo que había quedado atrás, ahora otros insultos ocupaban su lugar. El nuevo insulto que salió de la boca de la serpiente fue en el último encuentro que habían tenido tan sólo un par de días atrás cuando se encontraron ahí mismo, en _Florean Fortescue_. "Pobretona", según Draco Malfoy, la palabra mejor que describía a la novia de Ronald Weasley.

La castaña suspiró, y haciendo uso de toda su calma y tolerancia se dispuso a hacer con Malfoy lo que llevaba todos ésos años haciendo… ignorarlo. Scorpius, en brazos de su padre abrió su boca dispuesto a hablar.

—Padre… Hermione no es podre. Vive en una casa muy bonita y tiene un jardín muy grande. No tan grande como el de nosotros, pero aun sí me gustó mucho —comenzó a narrar. Draco lo escuchó atentamente, mientras la miraba a ella y después a él—. Me dejo dormir en su sofá y me hizo de comer… Ah, y también curó mi herida. Mira… —el niño rubio señaló con su dedo la bandita que le puso la castaña minutos antes—. Tengo una Snitch dorada en mi brazo.

—¿Tú hiciste eso… por mi hijo? —Draco lucia intrigado y arrepentido. Para cuando se dio cuenta, su ira y su enojo habían desaparecido para ser remplazados por la consternación. Hermione no respondió a su pregunta.

—Sí lo hizo —Scorpius respondió por ella—. Yo no miento, padre —frunció el ceño ante la sola idea de que su padre no le creyera.

"Sí ella me odia yo la odio más" Fue lo que él había dicho. Pero justo ahora, lo cierto era que no sabía nada.

Tenía que saber, tenía que salir de sus dudas. Sí Hermione Granger no lo odiaba, en adelante no sabría cómo actuar. Pero sí ella lo odiaba, tendría que aprender a vivir con eso, una consecuencia de sus actos.

Lentamente, Draco bajó a su hijo y lo colocó de nuevo en el suelo.

—Granger… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos tratando de ver a través de ella, pero tanto ella como él mostraban pura seriedad en sus rostros—. A solas —añadió.

Hermoine asintió en respuesta.

—Bien. Sígueme.

La castaña lo condujo hasta el pasillo, donde estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del resto. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, hasta que Malfoy comenzó a acercarse. Hermione comenzó a retroceder, cada paso que él daba hacía ella, Hermione lo retrocedía. Hasta que se quedó sin salida, había sido acorralada hacía la pared. Pero el rubio no se detuvo, dio un paso más, otro y otro, quedando tan cerca que uno podía sentir la respiración del otro.

—¿Malfoy? —le llamó Hermione, _"¿Por qué esta tan cerca?"_. Los ojos grises de él se detuvieron en los marrones de ella. La castaña estiró su brazo, hasta lograr sentir su varita bajo su ropa. Sí se acercaba un poco más, iba a alejarlo por las malas. ¿Desde cuándo a Draco Malfoy le daba por invadir su espacio personal?

—¿Tú me odias, Granger? —Theo le había aconsejado que se lo preguntara, y así lo había hecho. Él necesitaba salir de dudas. Al graduarse de Hogwarts se había propuesto actuar correctamente, ser una mejor persona, tal y como la sociedad mágica lo dictaba. Pero con ella nunca pudo hacerlo, cada vez que la veía era un recordatorio de lo que había hecho. De su pasado.

Hermione se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la serpiente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los orbes grises y ella fue capaz de ver su pena.

—No te odio, Malfoy —una respuesta rápida y sincera.

El rubio soltó el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones, sintió como una carga era liberada de sus hombros.

—Y lo que paso en último año…

—Todo olvidado.

—¿Todo olvidado? —repitió.

—Sí.

Draco no sabía que pensar, sí alguien te lastima lo más seguro es que te guarde odio o un mínimo de rencor. Sólo podía estar seguro de que Hermione Granger era una mujer muy rara. Pero por qué aún sentía ésa necesidad… ésa necesidad de ver su rostro fruncido y sus ojos brillando de enojo.

—Granger… —susurró suavemente mientras se alejaba—. ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par y se vio tentada a golpearlo.

—N-No Malfoy —hubiera querido no tartamudear, pero había fallado totalmente.

—Te pongo nerviosa —Hermione abrió su boca tratando de defenderse, ésa había sido una afirmación, no una pregunta. Draco ladeó su cabeza buscando un mejor ángulo para observar a la mujer frente a él, las mejillas de Hermione Granger comenzaban a sonrojarse—. Interesante, muy interesante —e internamente eso le gustaba.

—¿Qué?... —Hermione frunció el ceño ante la mirada fija del rubio. Se llevó las manos al rostro—. ¿Tengo algo en mi cara? —sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

—Tu cara está muy roja, Granger…

—¡E-Eso no es cierto! —ni ella misma creía en sus palabras.

—Vaya… es más fácil ponerte nerviosa que hacerte enojar —sonrió de lado mientras le daba la espalda para volver con los otros—. Adiós, Granger.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, era la primera vez que él se despedida de ella, sin un conjuro de por medio al menos. Cuando la castaña salió de la sorpresa, lo imitó. Llegó a tiempo para encontrarse como el rubio tomaba de la mano a su hijo, casi al instante, la peli-negra apareció a su lado.

—¿Todo quedó arreglado? —le preguntó.

—Supongo.

—¡¿En serio?! —la emoción de Pansy fue evidente.

—No somos amigos, sólo…

—Olvida eso. Me doy por bien servida si ya no tratan de matarse cada vez que se ven.

Hermione frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos a su pecho.

—Nosotros no tratábamos de matarnos, Pansy —se escuchó la voz de Draco a lo lejos—. Resolvíamos nuestras diferencias en un duelo.

—Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas —Pansy lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Las dos brujas se despidieron, y la peli-negra se dirigió hacía su esposo y su amigo.

—Scorpius… —habló Pansy al llegar junto al rubio pequeño—. ¿No te vas a despedir de Hermioine?

A un par de metros, Hermione lo vio asentir.

—¡Adiós, Hermione! —el rubio agitó su mano en señal de despedida—. Padre, tú también despídete de Hermione.

El rubio mayor bufó, no podía negarle algo tan simple a su hijo. Levantó su mano y se despidió al igual que él.

—Adiós, _Hermione_.

A la castaña pareció darle un tic en el ojo. El escuchar su nombre con ese siseo característico de Malfoy solamente le había causado escalofríos. Esperaría a que, al rubio no se le hiciera costumbre aquello.

Cuando los tres adultos y el niño se fueron, Hermione pudo respirar tranquila. Tomo asiento en la silla junto a ella, metió su mano al bolso y sacó el libro de "Romeo y Julieta"

. . .

_Hermione Granger dio un respingo cuando vio a la joven salir de entre las sombras._

—_Greengrass… Me has asustado —la chica de cabello negro le dio una mirada de disculpa—. ¿Qué sucede?_

_La otra chica estiró sus manos, la castaña pudo ver el libro que era sujetado entre estas._

—_Tenía curiosidad… —Hermione, en medio de la oscuridad fue capaz de leer el título del libro "Romeo y Julieta"—. Una tragedia por amor. Mi hermana dijo que habías hablado de éste libro en clase, pero que a ella no le había llamado la atención porque fue escrito por un muggle._

—_William Shakespeare._

—_Es un regalo para ti en agradecimiento por ayudar a Daphne. Fue importante para ella que le ayudaras a quitarse esas horribles manchas del rostro, pero también sé que no te lo va a agradecer._

—_No la ayude para que me agradeciera, sólo quise arreglar un poco lo que hicieron los chicos menores de mi casa. _

—_Aun así, es para ti._

_Hermione aceptó el libro y comenzó a ojearlo._

—_Me preguntó si mi amor será así —susurró la joven serpiente._

—_Dudo que tu matrimonio con Malfoy sea una tragedia shakespiriana._

—_¿Ya lo sabes?_

—_Se habla de ello en todo el castillo. Que dos importantes familias se unan siempre dará de que hablar._

—_Mi matrimonio con Draco Malfoy fue decidido por nuestros padres. Nosotros no nos amamos._

—_Todavía…, el amor puede venir después._

—_Si los Malfoy querían limpiar su nombre pienso que hubiera sido mejor que eligieran a alguien como tú._

—_Una sangre sucia._

—_Una buena persona… —corrigió—. Siempre buscando a quien ayudar. En cambio nosotros._

—_Eres amable, Astoria. Y tus padres están tratando de cambiar._

—_Pero mi hermana… —Greengrass se acercó a la ventana buscando la luz de la luna—. A ella todavía le falta mucho para cambiar._

—_Sí. Ella no es precisamente de las personas que se pondrían a hablar conmigo sin insultarme._

—_Que será de nosotros, los despreciados. Los mortífagos._

—_Tu familia no pertenecía a los mortifagos._

—_Aun así a todos los Slytherin nos tratan igual, como traidores. La comunidad mágica nunca podrá olvidar._

—_Tienes razón, la comunidad mágica puede perdonar, pero nunca olvidar. El pasado es parte de nuestro presente y de nuestro futuro._

—_¿Futuro, eh? ¿Qué será de mis hijos, Granger? Vivirán siendo señalados, los otros niños les tendrán miedo porque su padre fue un mortifago._

—_Eso no tiene por qué pasar. _

—_Los niños pueden ser crueles._

—_No sí les enseñamos desde pequeños a convivir juntos, a que no importe la clase, a que no importe la sangre._

—_¿Quién haría algo como eso? _

—_Yo quiero hacerlo._

_Astoria Greengrass curvó sus labios en una sonrisa._

—_Te deseo suerte con eso, Granger._

_Al verla dar la vuelta, Hermione continuó ojeando el libro, y en una de las primeras hojas se encontró con un pequeño párrafo escrito con una hermosa caligrafía femenina. Aunque había sido dicha antes por un muggle. _

"_¿Acaso no destruimos a nuestros enemigos_

_cuando los hacemos amigos nuestros?"_

—_¿Qué tratas de decirme con esto…? ¿Qué somos amigas?_

_El cabello negro de Astoria se agitó cuando ella volteó a ver de nuevo a la castaña._

—_Bueno, yo nunca te he visto como mi enemiga._

. . .

Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa mezclada con melancolía se formara en sus labios.

—Tu hijo es un buen niño Astoria… —deslizó su mano por la portada vieja y gastada del libro—. A pesar de todo, Malfoy ha sabido a hacer un buen trabajo sin ti.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

=)


End file.
